Mysterious as the Dark Side
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: Sarah was so certain that she'd be forgotten. One more person who had traveled the Labyrinth... What she didn't know was how much she changed it's King, or that she would end up going back... Finished Evil Jareth story.
1. 1: Sarah

Mysterious as the Dark Side  
  
By Lady Ione Athene  
  
Disclaimer: Labyrinth and its characters do not belong to me. I do not claim any rights to them. The remaining characters in this story are mine, and I would appreciate it if you asked before using them. A few warnings to all! I make no secret of the fact that I am a born again believer in Christ. There is Biblical Christianity in this story. I will be deeply saddened if misconceptions of Christians cause you to not enjoy this story, but I hope you will be able to read with an open mind and enjoy for the story's sake. Also this story is in the evil Jareth category (Hey, have a little faith! It turns out all right!). It is rated R and is not for the weak of constitution!  
  
Chapter 1: Sarah  
  
Sarah Marie Williams jogged down the street that led to her old home. She liked her early morning runs. She loved to see the world before it had decided to awaken. The early gray just before the dawn would signal the birds to begin their tentative trilling. Then as she reached the crest of the hill overlooking the park, the sun would rise giving her a taste of pure magic. The gold, red, and purple hues proudly informed the earth that it was time to awaken. Her morning run was when she allowed herself to think.  
  
She passed an old home that resembled a castle, and as often happened when she passed this home, she thought back to that spectacular dream she'd had at fifteen. She would think of her friends she'd made on her journey, but most especially, she would think on the mysterious villain who had taken her brother. He had emitted such charisma in every fluid movement! She often tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but today they refused to go. He had been perfection of form. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had not defeated him in the end. No! She banished the thought every time it came. She could never have sacrificed Toby!  
  
Toby was in fact the one she was jogging to meet. The thirteen year- old went for his morning jog since he was the new rising star of the track team at about the same time Sarah passed by her old home. He had only been just shy of six when her horrible split with her father and Karen had taken place. Still, Toby could be himself around her, and they had remained close even though they had to sneak time with each other. Although to his parents, Toby had become the perfect son. Even at thirteen, he had the makings of a tall and athletic man about him. Toby was also a very bright student. Yet Toby seemed to have been infected with Sarah's love of fiction and fantasy. Perhaps he was driven to it through his mother's intolerance of such things, but whatever the reason, Toby was a very creative child.  
  
It was in the midst of these thoughts that she stopped a couple blocks from her old home and waited for her little brother. Karen would certainly put a stop to her son's morning jogs if she knew that Sarah was running with him so they met away from the house. Toby wasn't long in coming. He was dressed in his track sweatshirt, jogging shorts, and Nikes. His bright blond hair was damp from his morning shower, but in the pleasant neutral temperature of the morning he didn't need to worry about it.  
  
"Hey, Sar, how's everything?"  
  
"We don't have enough time on our runs to talk about everything!" Sarah chided him in their usual bantering way. "In summary, my life's okay I guess."  
  
"Ha ha ha," he said sarcastically. "You don't sound very enthusiastic though..."  
  
"Well, what can I say, Tobe... I'm a single mother living off a relative I never even saw as a child barely making expenses. My life has enough worries to keep things from being anything more than okay."  
  
Her voice sounded tired, and Toby mentally kicked himself for bring up her worries. The fact she was a single mother was why they had to sneak around being together. It made him almost livid to think of how the split between Sarah and his mother had been over something that really wasn't her fault, but he never said a word.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sar..." Toby said quietly.  
  
"Don't sweat it Tobe. It's just a fact of my life now. God will see me through..."  
  
Her words were a reminder of the change that had taken place a few years ago. She had explained it to him a few years ago. When she was pregnant, her world had collapsed. Her pregnancy had been unwanted and unmerited. She'd had to move in with an Aunt who had just recently moved to the neighborhood because Karen had gone ballistic about her being pregnant. She was crushed at being shut out of the lives of everyone in her family but this strange Aunt. Their Aunt had made no secret of her Christianity. Sarah had almost moved into an apartment since she'd always believed Christians were these terrible people who beat people over the head with their Bibles and had a holier than thou attitude. Aunt Caitlin had quickly proved her wrong. Toby had met the woman once when he stole over to visit. There wasn't a sweeter or more giving person in the entire world! Auntie Cat, as they had come to call her, had told Sarah that her reaction came from many years of unfortunate misunderstandings. "Christians," she'd said, "are by no means perfect. We are trying to become so through the power of Jesus. Unfortunately it is easy to lose sight of Who is making the changes. Sadly it is the fallen Christians the world holds up as examples of the religion." In one simple discussion, Auntie Cat had put all her examples in their place. While Toby was not certain what to think of Sarah being a Christian now, he had to admit that she hadn't beaten him over the head with her Bible. Her new faith also didn't seem to take away from her appreciation for the beauty of fantasy worlds. Her life had also stabilized after her 'conversion' as she called it. She had a job that was steady and enough to cover her bills, and Auntie Cat was there to take care of Sarah's twins while she worked and went part time school to get a college degree.  
  
"I've lost you..." Sarah said after a minute watching her brother's thoughtful face.  
  
"I was just thinking about your whole God thing," Toby admitted.  
  
Sarah smiled but said nothing.  
  
"What made you do it, Sar?" Toby asked quietly.  
  
Sarah's eyes flitted closed for a minute.  
  
"Peace, Toby. Auntie Cat had peace through anything, and that was something I'd never had my whole life. I longed for such peace especially with the upheavals in my life at that point. In God I finally found it. An everlasting peace that stays with me through any storm..."  
  
She had that look again. Toby could look into his sister's face and it was almost as if she was from another world! She was right. She had a look of such absolute peace even though he knew she had worries in her life. His sister had matured so much so quickly in the nine months of her pregnancy.  
  
"What happened when you decided to change?"  
  
"I had been living with Auntie Cat a month and was in my third month when I first realized something. I had been in a bad mood and had foolishly threatened to have an abortion." Sarah cringed at the word. How close had she been to throwing away the precious lives she'd been carrying? "I'd so shocked Auntie Cat by that statement, I was even surprised. She'd had tears in her eyes when she asked me how I could even consider throwing away my baby."  
  
"But it wasn't a baby at that point..."  
  
"Oh, trust me Toby, I tried that tactic. Auntie Cat had only cried harder..."  
  
"Not a baby!" Her Aunt's voice had been shaken but no less outraged at her words, which were being repeated back to her. Sarah had learned quickly, however, to recognize when her Aunt was outraged. Other than her tears, her soft voice wouldn't have given anyone a clue that she was furious. "Not a baby, you say! Sarah, the smallest cell in your body has a nucleus, which is its brain telling it what to do. The blood flows to it bringing it life-giving nourishment and food! As an embryo, your child can even suck its thumb, move to a comfortable position, and shield itself from invasion. Would you cut off your hand because it's just tissue and bone? No it is a part of your body! It is alive!" Her Aunt had turned away from her sadly and headed for her room. At the door she had turned back to the stunned Sarah. "Your baby may not look like a human yet to you, Sarah. But the cells are knitting together to form a human. They have been knitting for three months now. That child lives as surely as you and I. I could give you a mountain of facts about the health risks that you would be taking, and I could give you the facts on the mental instability of women who have had abortions. But Sarah, the loudest cry I give to you is the fact that your child is just that... a living child..." Sarah had been left alone the rest of the night. Auntie Cat had said not a word on the subject again.  
  
"Wow! I never heard it like that before!" Toby said as his eyes grew round with wonder.  
  
"Neither had I," Sarah said. "I even went to the clinic, but I never made it through the door. I ended up going into the Genesis Crisis Pregnancy Center nearby. I heard a different explanation there too. One woman said it was like baking a cake. You wouldn't throw out the batter because it didn't look like a cake yet. Everything was there to make a cake, but it needed to cook a while to let it come out in its proper form."  
  
"I guess that does make some sense," Toby conceded.  
  
"The biggest thing I noticed was the pain I saw in the girls there that had already had abortions. I heard one girl talking. She said she would never forgive herself for throwing away her baby. I found it was a common theme in them. One of the volunteers there told me there is an immediate bond between a mother and her child, and it only grows with time. The girls who'd had abortions found that out the hard way."  
  
"I for one am glad you didn't get rid of them."  
  
"So am I, Tobe," Sarah said with a smile. "So am I, and so are they."  
  
Soon they came to the point where they were forced to separate. Toby said his farewells and Sarah was on her way home. When she reached it, she smiled. Of the houses on the street, her Aunt's was easy to spot. The house was surrounded and nearly buried under an overflowing yet well kept garden. Sarah knew her Auntie Cat was waiting with breakfast inside. She opened the door and was instantly greeted by her identical boys. They were exuberant this morning and Sarah laughed as they hurried her into the kitchen for her breakfast.  
  
She would never get over how precious they were... 


	2. 2: Dark Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Yeah umm... I don't own the Labyrinth and its characters. What a surprise huh? I also give you fair warning that this following chapter is an intro to an evil Jareth. It is unsuitable for younger readers. So if you're underage... You are not allowed to read this chapter... skip the stuff between the lines and just understand that Jareth is really evil right now! I hope I haven't discouraged anyone... If things look doubtful after the first couple of chapters, just remember that there are a lot to go and Rome wasn't built in a day! (  
  
Chapter 2: Dark Labyrinth  
  
The girl squirmed on the bed and allowed a gasp of pain to escape. The man in control, however, tightened his grasp on her and only drove deeper and harder. She was a quick learner and knew that any outcry from the unbearable pain would only cause more. Her white-knuckled fists clenching the black sheets were testimony enough of the physical torment she was submitting to. She could feel the hot kisses on her neck and chest. Her wrists were straining at their bonds. She could feel him brace himself. He was coming in for the kill! Though her body and spirit had long since been broken, she tried to brace herself as well. She managed to maintain her silence as he plunged his firm essence into her bruised and sensitive flesh only because she was biting her cheek until she drew blood. He was coming fast now and so hard! She wanted to scream. She wanted to fight and claw her way to freedom. But she couldn't do any of those things... The punishment for fighting was to be tortured beyond his point of satisfaction. He seemed to enjoy their screams of pain. She had no idea why. How could anyone gain pleasure from such pain? She felt him stiffen then finally relax. She barely felt it when he removed himself from her since her pain was so overwhelming. She knew from previous experience that she was bleeding badly. At least she didn't have to worry about conception. He'd already made certain there would be no children from his perverse pleasures.  
  
"Gather your things and return to your chambers," he nearly growled.  
  
She could only silently do as he bid. Gathering the nightgown that had been discarded on the floor she quickly returned to her room. Other girls in the same unfortunate position as herself would be there to minister to her and help her to recover from her night with the Goblin King...  
  
Jareth woke the next morning with a feeling of restlessness. He always seemed to get that feeling after indulging his dark nature. He shook himself awake. There was no use trying to deny it. He would get no more sleep even though the sun's first rays were barely peeking over the horizon. He had not bothered to clothe himself from the previous night's activities, and he took no notice of the fact now as he stood and moved to his dresser.  
  
"It will never satisfy you, Jareth..."  
  
The Goblin King stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that voice.  
  
"Why do you come to me now?"  
  
The King's voice was angry and the woman behind him cringed. When had he changed from the Jareth she'd known since childhood.  
  
"You know why, Jareth. Ever since the Prophecy, I am bound to feel the changes in you. Until my vision comes to pass, I know what happens in you. And I know what you were feeling last night..."  
  
"You're spying on me?"  
  
One of Jareth's brows raised in question as he turned to face her. He watched her face flush as she turned her eyes away from him.  
  
"What's the matter, Aurora? Like what you see?"  
  
He was taunting her; she knew. But she was happily married and had been for centuries. It was not right for her to look at him.  
  
"Jareth, I am a married woman. You know that. Are you willing to give up the last friendship you have left?"  
  
Jareth could not have felt worse if she'd kicked him where it would matter most. Of course he'd let none of this show on his face. She had turned back to him but her eyes did not stray away from his own. He snapped his fingers causing the outfit of his choice to appear in place. He turned quickly away from her eyes. They were a piercing blue so like his own except hers were both alike. Yet the gift of sight resided in Aurora. Her gaze was piercing on a different level than his own.  
  
"Do you come here to torture me, Aurora?"  
  
"Torture you? You were very 'tortured' last night weren't you? When are you going to stop thinking of yourself, Jareth?"  
  
"I am the only one I can trust any longer!"  
  
Aurora felt the blow as surely as if he had backhanded her. He felt he could no longer trust her. And yet why should he trust her? It was from her prophecy that he now suffered. Would he even now hold her gift against her? The Sight was not something she'd asked for, and it affected her as well. Couldn't he see she was here because of the effect of her own vision?  
  
"If that is how you feel, Jareth... Then you deserve a dark fate indeed..."  
  
Jareth walked toward her. In his darkness, he exuded much arrogance and confidence. He was now very close to her. She could almost taste the temptation he loved so much.  
  
"Dark fates are your currency... not mine..."  
  
His face was mere inches from her own. She felt trapped as he backed her against the wall. He braced himself against it; his hands on either side of her head. He could feel her fear!  
  
"What's the matter? Are you frightened little Seer?" Her face gained strength as she looked into his eyes. "Do you see your own future?"  
  
"I am not one of your toys, Goblin King! How long will you hide behind this evil that now drives you to such ends?"  
  
He turned away and walked toward the door. In one swift motion he turned around and flung a crystal at her feet. She watched it fly towards her and for a split second her eyes connected with those of the Goblin King. He saw at once a depth of sadness and disappointment in her eyes before she vanished in a swirl of glitter transported back to her own home.  
  
"Cursed Aurelis!" he snapped at the place she had once stood.  
  
The Maker of All has looked down from his Throne!  
And He has granted a light to the world of men!  
Now to the Underground this light must be known!  
And the brightest most beloved star shall darken!  
In the darkest day, when all seems fallen apart,  
A wonder seen before shall to the Labyrinth return!  
The wonder holds the light of the Master in her heart!  
In this time the fate of the Underground we shall learn...  
Forever in darkness, or to new light shall we be Will the star of the Underground forever fall or rise high to be free!  
  
Jareth growled in his throat as the words of the Aurelis played again in his mind. The words had something to do with him. The entire Underground knew this from the mention of the Labyrinth.  
  
-----  
  
Aurora sat down in a chair.  
"He sent me away!"  
Her voice seemed surreal to her own ears as she grasped the Goblin King's actions. He had always heeded her warnings before.  
"He sent me away..."  
Gradually the words sank in, and she lowered her head into her hands and wept. Aidan walked in and came over to comfort her the instant her heard her cries. Deftly from years of practice, Aidan lifted his wife's slim form so that she was comfortably situated on his lap with his arms protectively encircling her shaking form.  
"Now, Roa, what's this all about?"  
Aidan could guess. It would be the same thing that had been a problem since the proclamation of the Aurelis. Things had gotten worse in the last few years, but Aurora was constantly upset with the turn of events. Between sobs, Aidan heard once again that the Goblin King was the source of his wife's unhappiness. He almost wished at times like this that he could give Jareth a good punch or two. Aurora sat quietly now in her husband's arms. Would Jareth ever forgive her? Silently she cursed the Sight she'd been born with. Couldn't the Master have 'gifted' someone else?  
  
-----  
  
Jareth lounged on his throne in a now quiet throne room. With his increasingly darker moods, he was even less tolerant of the inanities of his subjects. They never dared to approach him now. Word of situations requiring his attention was brought to him only by the bravest of his elvish servants. The task usually fell to Damien, the commander of the army. Generally speaking, Damien was present more for the King's training than the goblins. The goblins lacked the mental capacity for real battle and were usually a waste of Damien's time. Damien was Jareth's senior by two centuries, but the Goblin King was often very close to besting his teacher. Jareth looked around the empty room. He was sometimes uncomfortable with the silence of the castle. He almost wished there was too much noise to think again when thoughts of the past assailed him. Not long after Aurora had spoken the Aurelis, she had confessed to him that she had purposely withheld part of her vision because it was more personally related to him. It concerned the woman destined to either be the best queen the Underground had ever seen or the destruction of the Goblin King.  
And the star shall receive the wonder.  
Yet beware how the star treats the gifts...  
If broken the wonder shall be as lightning and thunder!  
And the star will be torn asunder in the greatest of rifts!  
Aurora could only speak her visions in riddles, but the fact that she revealed this part to him alone was a warning. He cursed yet again. Why couldn't the woman simply speak normally? A knock on the door tore his mind away from his tortuous thoughts.  
"Who is it?" the King thundered.  
"My lord," Damien said as he entered with a bow. "Your lunch is coming along directly..." Jareth looked up with a start. Had he really been in this room that long? "I take it the Lady Aurora did not stay..." Jareth fixed Damien with a gaze that would have cowed most men, but Damien was never the least bit fazed by Jareth's moodiness.  
"I had not known that the entire castle was aware of my visitors!" Jareth replied curtly. Jareth sounded furious, but Damien didn't bat an eye.  
"The entire castle does not know you as I do, Your Majesty."  
Jareth sighed and turned back to his own thoughts. Damien was quiet as he retrieved Jareth's lunch. No other servants dared serve the Goblin King anymore for fear of having the tray hurled at them. Yet Damien could not forget what Jareth had been before he had become so angry over the Aurelis. He would never give up hope that someday the King would go back to being the man he'd once been. Perhaps it was this undying faith that caused Jareth to be slightly stable in Damien's presence.  
"Your lunch, my lord," Damien said as he set the tray on a stand close to the King's throne. With a bow he retreated. He knew that Jareth was not likely to eat anything. They had stopped serving the King warm food at any time other than diner. Jareth didn't acknowledge his announcement or his exit. Damien sighed as he exited the throne room. He wished one mortal had never come to the Labyrinth...  
Jareth's thoughts had turned to the same person. The one mortal to ever defeat his Labyrinth. Since Sarah, he had become far less lenient with opportunities. Hoggle was restricted to the stone section of the Maze, Ludo was trapped in an enclosed section of the Hedge Maze, and Sir Didymus would never leave the bridge of the Bog ever without the King's permission. The Labyrinth itself had become so wild, it was as dangerous as its King. An outsider traveling the maze was sure to meet their doom. Sarah... The very name could drive him insane! She had ruined his world then had the nerve to blame him! Now the mortal thought it was all a dream! How dare she insult his existence! He almost wished that he'd been the one to break the insignificant mortal. Someday... she would pay for the damage she'd done... 


	3. 3: Sarah & Elaine

Disclaimer: Nope the Labyrinth isn't mine neither are it's characters. I lay claim to my originals only. That's why I'm not making any money off this story hehehe  
  
Chapter 3: Sarah and Elaine  
  
Sarah entered the bookstore ready for the day. It was Friday so she had a couple days off to look forward to. Daire and Darien followed close behind her backpacks in tow. Sarah was an accountant for a large Christian bookstore. She was also the top of the seniority chain having started working as a volunteer when she was fourteen. Then it had just been for community service, but now she enjoyed her job because the store had meaning for her. She'd been a paid employee since sixteen and had managed a college degree through her Aunts help and despite being a single mother. She could provide for herself and her boys fairly well on her own now. Sarah smiled at the thought. Even though she was back on her feet, she highly doubted she could tear her boys away from their Auntie Cat who was more like a Grandmother to them and visa versa. Her employer was very lenient with her because she'd been there so many years and knew the in's and out's of nearly ever job in the store. Because of her job skills and because they were so well behaved, she was allowed to bring her sons in to work with her. For the first few hours they did their schoolwork then, since they seemed to have inherited their mother's love of books, they were allowed to quietly read a book. Sarah home-schooled her boys for a few reasons. She'd grown up in a small town environment, and she didn't want her sons to be tormented because of the circumstances surrounding their birth. She and her Aunt had also wanted to spare the boys from controversial issues the biggest being evolution until the boys were old enough to make informed decisions. She and Auntie Cat had discussed at great length the possibility of allowing the boys to make the choice of whether or not to continue when they reach high school age. As it was, Daire and Darien were not suffering for it and had even started schooling early. The boys were now two grades ahead of where other children their age were. Sarah's boss, Mrs. Rowan, had fallen in love with the twins, as had the rest of the staff including Elaine, her best friend. Sarah would be the first to admit her sons had their moments, but in public their manners were flawless. Mrs. Rowan constantly commented on how much that spoke for Sarah's parenting skills. Sarah simply passed all praise to God and her Aunt. She'd lost count over the years of how many people threatened to adopt the boys.  
When they were still very small, Sarah had discovered that Daire and Darien had beautiful soft blond hair. It was like spun gold in the sunlight. She could never bring herself to cut it, and Auntie Cat could never do more than trim it. By now, both boys had blond hair long enough to be pulled back in a ponytail after the fashion of an English gentleman. She'd noticed the color about the same time she noticed one other thing. Both boys had been born with eyes so black the line between the iris and pupil was indistinguishable. As they had grown, however, their right eyes had lightened to a stormy gray. This bothered Sarah a bit. She'd taken the boys to eye specialists, but they all told her the boys' eyes were fine. In fact the boys had exceptional vision beyond most other people to the point of nearly cat-like perception. Most people simply remarked that it added to their charm. She remembered in her dream how the Goblin King had possessed two enchanting yet mismatched eyes. His had been blue though. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts of the Goblin King. He was a fictitious character from a book that was all!  
Sarah also loved to allow her boys to do things she'd never been allowed to do. She'd enrolled them both in dance school where they excelled in ballroom and Irish step dance. They were enrolled in a couple of Martial Arts forms where again they excelled. Daire and Darien were also bilingual. While English, with an Irish accent due to their Aunt's accented voice, was their native language, the boys were also fairly fluent in American Sign Language. Their next door neighbor was a prelingually Deaf woman with no one to talk to during the day. Her relationship with the boys was mutually advantageous. While she taught the boys her language, the boys were slowly improving her English writing. Sarah was even learning ASL through her sons since the boys held regular ASL conversations with each other. She knew Daire and Darien sounded like wonder boys, but they were! She herself often couldn't figure out where the boys got all their brainpower.  
Elaine saw Sarah enter and waved from the register. Sarah and her boys waved back. As soon as she was in her office, Daire and Darien set to work on their schoolwork. It took the boys only about three hours to complete their work, a fact they loved to remind their public schooled friends of.  
"Mommy, is Miss Elaine coming over after work?" Daire asked. People who knew them well knew Daire was the one full of questions. Daire was a people person while Darien preferred to keep to himself.  
"Yes, she is, Daire. Now do your schoolwork." Sarah smiled. Both boys were sharp as tacks, but Darien was the studious one.  
"Mommy, am I handsome?"  
The question caught Sarah off guard. "Why do you ask, Daire?"  
"Cause people always tell me that, but I'm not sure whether they mean it or whether they just want me to stop asking them questions." Sarah chuckled quietly.  
"Well, don't you worry, Daire. You are very handsome!"  
"More handsome than the Goblin King?"  
Sarah was dazed. Where had the boys learned about him? The question reminded her of how close the boys were to Jareth. The blond hair, mismatched eyes, sharp masculine features, thin but muscular build...  
"Am I?" The question jolted her back to the present.  
"Yes, you are more handsome than the Goblin King. How did you find out about him?" Sarah asked. Darien looked up from his books.  
"We found a red book named Labyrinth."  
"Auntie Cat read it to us a couple years ago. It's our favorite book now. Auntie Cat said you must've had a crush on the king cause there were always hearts around his name." As usual Daire had taken his brother's simple explanation and run with it.  
"I see..." was all Sarah said but a blush had claimed her cheeks. She buried her nose in the account books she was balancing to hide it.  
  
"Sarah, you about done slaving over those accounts?" a singsong voice called into her office.  
Sarah laughed. "Yes, Elaine, I'm almost done. Why are you really looking forward to dinner?"  
"For your Aunt's cooking? Definitely!" Elaine shared in Sarah's mirth. "Seriously though, Joe said he was inviting a friend. I hope you don't mind."  
Elaine looked at her friend to gauge her response. Sarah sighed but nodded. "Sure that's fine..."  
"Wonderful! So we see you there around six?" Elaine gushed.  
"Yeah, that's the plan..." Elaine didn't seem to realize Sarah's sudden lack of enthusiasm.  
Great! Another night of being forcibly polite! she thought to herself. She hated when Elaine did this! More than likely, Joe hardly knew the man, but Elaine was trying to play matchmaker again so it was a convenient excuse. Elaine just couldn't seem to understand that she wanted nothing to do with men. She could clearly remember the last time she'd tried to get Elaine to stop matching her up.  
"Elaine, you have got to stop doing this!" Sarah had said holding her friend by the shoulders and staring her directly in the eyes.  
"But, Sarah, you need to get attached! Your boys need a father figure or even a male role model!"  
Sarah turned away in frustration. "Elaine, I am not ready to be attached to anyone! Do you remember why I have two boys who supposedly need a male role model?" Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "The only men I've ever had in my life have scarred me..."  
"You need a man, Sarah..." Elaine watched her friend leaving. "One who will prove to you there are still gentlemen in this world..."  
Evidently Elaine still hadn't gotten the message. She wondered what the guy would be like this time!  
  
Dinner was going horribly! Joe's friend was either the king of horrible pickup lines or brain dead extraordinare! She was grateful she had two sons because they had thankfully taken the seats on either side of her! She'd only managed to choke down most of her dinner through the grace of God! The worst thing though was that the man only tolerated Daire and Darien's presence. He wasn't warming up to them at all. After dinner, Sarah had to cut the night short. Joe wisely found a way to get his friend out of the house with the understanding that Sarah would see Elaine safely home. It was starting to storm out, but Sarah and Elaine were soon immersed in conversation.  
"I'm sorry, Sarah," Elaine said sadly as they sat on the couch. Daire and Darien were both sprawled out on the floor reading books. "He's not normally like that. I don't know what got into him!"  
"Elaine I thought I had been quite clear that there was to be no more matchmaking."  
"But, Sarah, you have to at least try to change your perspective on men!"  
"No, I do not."  
"Oh, come on Sarah! You never had this problem in High School!"  
"No, in High School I was simply the dweeb girl no one wanted to go out with because she always had to stay home and take care of her little brother."  
"Well, someone captured your heart in High School."  
"Oh Heavens! Not this again!"  
"Yeah, you remember telling me about that Goblin King guy."  
"And I've lived to regret it!"  
"Really though you had it bad for him."  
"Elaine..." Sarah made a point of looking at her boys.  
"They're reading their books!"  
The two women heard snickering coming from the general area of the floor.  
"Now don't tell me we have to threaten a couple young gentlemen with bedtime!"  
"We're reading our books!" Daire protested.  
"Then stop listening to the grownups talk!"  
The boys buried their noses in their books and Elaine smiled triumphantly at Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her friend could be truly incorrigible sometimes.  
"So I thought the guy I dreamed up was pretty good looking. I mean I had the book's description of him to work on and all..."  
"Aha! I knew it! She is normal after all!"  
"Elaine that was years before I got pregnant..." Sarah lowered her voice so the boys wouldn't overhear.  
"Sarah, think of your boys though. They're going to eventually miss not having a father in their life just like you've missed having a mother in yours."  
"I don't know Elaine. My father was no role model for me. He let my mother get away from him for her career then married a woman I absolutely despised. Finally the man simply didn't care at all that Karen threw me out! I just don't want to make any of those mistakes with Daire and Darien."  
"But they aren't already attached to anyone. When your dad married Karen, you were still sore from the loss of your mother."  
"I know that, Elaine..."  
"Well... Maybe if I met this Goblin King guy, I would know what to look for when I was matchmaking!"  
Sarah just laughed. Elaine would never change. What on earth would her friend do if the blue moon came around when she actually did find someone?  
"What were those words you said brought him? Hunky guy take me away!"  
"Umm I don't think that was it."  
"Oh, now I remember! I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now!" 


	4. 4: Return to the Underground

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda the Labyrinth and its characters aren't mine, and I'm bored with disclaimers. Last one ok?  
  
Chapter 4: Return to the Underground  
  
A loud crash of thunder startled both women. Elaine looked over towards the boys, but the boys' attention was elsewhere.  
"What on earth?" Elaine managed.  
"What there's nothing there..." Sarah stopped short.  
"Really, Sarah, you leave the Labyrinth shattered in your wake forcing me to put it all in order again then have the gall to deny my existence at all, and now I'm 'nothing there'?"  
"Sarah, who is he and how does he know your name?" Elaine asked with worry.  
"He must be the Goblin King," Daire said standing up from where he'd been lying on the floor. "You called him, Miss Elaine..."  
"So this is Jareth," Darien said standing beside his brother.  
Jareth took a step back to regard the boys. "Well, you're all considerably older than most of my charges, but a wish is a wish..."  
"No!" Sarah cried pulling her sons to her side. "You'll never get my boys!"  
If Jareth had thought her defiant over her brother, nothing could have prepared him for the utter defiance of Sarah the mother!  
"You seem to misunderstand the rules here Sarah. Your friend didn't wish your boys away. She wished you all away..."  
"What are you getting at Goblin King?"  
"That means, Sarah, that you and your friend are mine now as well," Jareth emphasized his ownership with an arrogant smirk.  
"Then Miss Elaine is running the Labyrinth?" Daire asked.  
"That would be rather difficult since she wished herself away as well. However, I no longer allow mortals to run through my Labyrinth."  
"What?" Daire asked in confusion. "Why?"  
"Because the Labyrinth has become too dangerous to be run. It would be a pathetic waste of mortals."  
"But it was just a dream!"  
"I am heartily SICK of hearing you say that!" Jareth half growled. "But enough chitchat. I haven't got all day to argue with mortals."  
Sarah, Elaine and the boys glanced around and suddenly noticed they were no longer standing in Auntie Cat's living room. They were standing in Jareth's throne room. The king's voice brought them back to reality.  
"DAMIEN!" Jareth bellowed.  
"Your Majesty," the elf answered having been waiting just around the corner.  
"Find some place to keep these mortals!"  
"Yes, Highness..." The elf turned the four humans. "This way..."  
As they left the throne room, Daire tugged on Damien's sleeve. "Where are all the goblins?"  
"What do you mean?" the elf asked in surprise. Humans usually did not ask because they didn't expect the goblins in the castle.  
"Mom said when she was searching for my Uncle Toby the castle was littered with goblins."  
Damien took a second look at the dark haired woman who held the boys' hands. "You've been here before?"  
"Yes, I won my brother back thirteen years ago."  
"Sarah Williams?" Damien stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
Damien was about to answer until something stopped him. "It's just that no one has ever returned to the Labyrinth. That's all..."  
Sarah suspected that wasn't the whole truth, but she also got the impression to let it lie.  
Damien was taking them deep into the castle, which was a Labyrinth within itself. Stopping, he indicated each door as he said their names, and their names appeared in gold lettering.  
"Lady Sarah, Lady Elaine, and my lords Daire and Darien..."  
Sarah was happy her sons would be together, but she was less than pleased at how far away their room was from her own. She had to protect them from Jareth!  
  
Jareth sat on his throne fuming. The last time the mortal had been here, she'd torn his kingdom apart! But the wheels had turned now. She belonged to him! Only one problem remained. Since she'd been wished away, he'd be obligated to find someone to take her in. Since she was a grown woman and a human, it would be quite a task. On the other hand, her sons would be no problem. Twins were so rare in the Underground since most Faye had trouble conceiving at all. There would be no question of separating them. He had often wondered how humans could separate twins so easily. In the Underground the connection between twins was deeply respected, but it was still evident in the Aboveworld. The uneducated friend would remain as was the fate of all wishers these days. A malicious grin spread across his features. Sarah's friend was unbroken...  
"Your Majesty."  
Jareth snapped out of his thoughts. "What Damien!"  
"The human is here for the second time..."  
"What of it?"  
"Sire, the Aurelis..."  
"You would dare mention that in my presence!" Jareth bellowed.  
"Your Majesty, if Lady Sarah is the returning wonder, you must be careful..."  
"That woman could never be a wonder!" Jareth nearly roared. "The last time she was here she almost totally destroyed the Labyrinth!"  
"She was given much power, Sire... That is different now..."  
There was not a soul left in the Underground who would dare so much, and perhaps that is why Jareth permitted it.  
"I fully intend to attempt to get rid of her, Damien!"  
"Sire, you know there is but one reason a Faye would accept a human woman as a servant..." Damien hoped he could talk Jareth out of it.  
"I know that very well, Damien! Fitting retribution I would say."  
"Sire, her children..."  
"They are to be adopted away as well. They're a bit older than most of the children I adopt out, but they should be fairly easy to give away."  
"Indeed, they look almost Faye, but the mortal will resist..."  
"And I should care?" Jareth asked arching an eyebrow slightly. Damien knew when a subject was being closed to him. He could only hope he still held enough sway with Jareth to talk him out of his present course. He was sure Sarah met the requirements of the Aurelis. If anyone had the power to destroy the Labyrinth and its King, it was very likely one who had come near to destroying it already. While she had only broken the magic of the Labyrinth for a time, what would she do when Jareth took her boys?  
"Damien?"  
Damien whirled around his mind coming quickly out of his haze of thoughts. When he saw who it was he sighed.  
"Destiny, you know you risk your safety in coming out of your chambers..."  
"Safety? The others wanted me to come and get an idea of the King's mood." Her eyes fixed on the floor. "Many of us pray for death... A part of me hopes he will find I've come out of my chambers."  
"Destiny, you mustn't say such things!"  
"And why not, Damien? I exist now to pleasure the King and endure pain. Who would want to continue such a miserable existence?"  
"Keep up hope, Destiny..."  
"Oh, Damien... will there ever be a chance..."  
"Don't even speak it, Destiny," Damien said cutting her off quickly. "I pray there may yet be hope for Jareth. We must be patient..."  
Destiny sighed. "What is his mood tonight?"  
"He is hard to determine today... But his mood can turn black quickly in his present state..." Damien's demeanor softened for a moment. His strong yet slender fingers ran over her cheek and through her sun-streaked auburn hair. "He hurt you last night didn't he?"  
Destiny's form trembled as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "How could anyone be so cruel?" she whispered.  
"You must have hope, Destiny..." "In this world hope is hard." Destiny sighed softly. "I will warn the girls." Damien watched her go. Destiny had been so spirited when she had ventured into the Labyrinth. Now she was cynical for Jareth had eventually broken her fiery spirit. Still she was braver than the rest of the Terrified Ones. The rest of the girls now looked up to her.  
  
Later that evening after serving the King his dinner, Damien passed Sarah's room.  
"Damien?" "Yes, Lady Sarah?" He wondered briefly why she was out of her room then noticed that she'd been coming from the direction of her sons' room. "Damien, how are my friends: Ludo, Sir Didymus, and especially Hoggle? They stopped answering me not too long after my dr... I mean quest." "They are reportedly fine, Lady Sarah. They probably stopped answering you because their movement privileges were curtailed." "What do you mean?" Sarah asked with an edge of worry. "I mean that Ludo is now trapped permanently in the Hedge Maze, Sir Didymus will never leave the Bog Bridge without the King's permission, and Hoggle is restricted to the outer limits of the Labyrinth." "All because they helped me?" Sarah asked dejectedly. "They disobeyed their King, Lady Sarah. That could not go unpunished." "I want to see my friends," Sarah said softly. "I'm afraid that would be impossible, Lady Sarah." "Damien, why do you call me Lady? If I am merely a possession, why hold any respect for me?" "Because, Lady Sarah..." "Damien..." a voice warned in a threatening tone. "I can say no more, Lady Sarah." With that the elf was quickly on his way. Sarah was left bewildered by his actions while Jareth growled from his room. How did that woman manage to befriend his subjects so easily? She'd beaten his Labyrinth through the help of friends. His breath came out in a hiss of annoyance. He would indulge himself tonight to ignore the presence of the mortal... 


	5. 5: A New Labyrinth

  
  
Chapter 5: A New Labyrinth  
  
The next day Sarah got sick of orders. What was it about that man that brought out such rebellious courage in her? She slipped out of the castle and began to roam the city. She found a point in the wall that was perfect for escape. She was dually surprised to find a perfect way down on the other side. "Please don't let this be a trap..." she whispered to herself. She entered the junkyard hesitantly. "Lord, help me find my friends, please!" she cried softly. All around her the Labyrinth seemed to moan and shiver, but Sarah took no notice of it. She turned a corner then looked back. What she saw startled her. She was looking back exactly the way she came! The Labyrinth hadn't moved! "Thank you, Lord! Now, which way do I go?"  
  
Jareth felt a jolt in the Labyrinth. Moving to the window, he could see the Labyrinth had ceased its endless twisting. "What is going on?" he growled under his breath. Then he saw her. "That cursed mortal!" She had released the beast and the dog knight already. Now she was close to finding that dwarf at the outer bounds. With a roar of frustration, he flung a crystal to the ground and disappeared in a swirl of glitter.  
  
Sarah had found the dwarf she most wanted to see, and found he'd missed her too. He loved her new light-hearted spirit. She was no longer a whiny teenager, but she'd lost none of her courage!  
  
"How'd you gets back to us, Missy?" Hoggle had asked in surprise.  
  
Sarah laughed at the irony of her situation. She had become the only one to beat the Labyrinth and now she'd been wished away! "My friend accidentally wished me away actually."  
  
"I was awonderin' why the Labyrinth stopped movin'. Seems you haven't lost yer charm."  
  
Sarah laughed again, and Hoggle hoped she'd do it again. The last time she'd been whiny and worried. Now she had a musical laugh that came easily to her. Her laughter died suddenly, however. Hoggle turned to see Jareth leaning against one of the stone walls. His nonchalant posture did nothing to hide the fact that he was furious! Ludo was cowering hoping not to be seen. Sir Didymus gave a hesitant bow, but Hoggle held his chin up. He'd learned a lot from Sarah, but he knew the King was different now and more dangerous. He could see the King was mad!  
  
"It seems you have made a career out of defying me," Jareth said coolly though his tone held thunder beneath it.  
  
"Oh, contraire, Goblin King! It is no work at all to defy someone like you!" Though her chin was raised in defiance, Sarah wondered where in the world this courage was coming from. Jareth was powerful and he was angry. Why did she feel the need to be the thorn in his side? Suddenly he was mere inches from her.  
  
"I could break your fiery spirit, Sarah... Do you really want to know the consequences for angering me?"  
  
He was so close she could taste the temptation he was testing her with. Her gaze hardened.  
  
"You cannot tempt me, Goblin King!" she said firmly as she looked straight into his icy stare. But Jareth had more tricks up his sleeve.  
  
"Well then... You can solve the Labyrinth on your way back to the castle. And I would suggest you return before nightfall. If darkness descends with you still in my maze, I will see if your friend's spirit is so tough!" With his threat hanging in the air, Jareth disappeared.  
  
"No!" Sarah shouted at the place he'd been standing. "You can't hurt Elaine!"  
  
"He can and will, Missy," Hoggle said. "The King's been a lot worse since you was here last. His mood's is blacker, and his threat's is darker."  
  
"Then I can't just stand here!" Sarah exclaimed her eyes widening. "I have to get back to the castle and rescue Elaine!"  
  
"Tally ho then!' Didymus replied with a grin on his fox-like face.  
  
"Wait!" Hoggle cautioned. "You know what happened the last time we disobeyed him!"  
  
Sarah put her hand on Hoggle's shoulder.  
  
"Hoggle, weren't all three of you standing here with me already defying him when he appeared?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Hoggle said fidgeting.  
  
"And did he say anything of it to the three of you when he did appear?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"Did Jareth say anything about the three of you not helping me?"  
  
Hoggle smiled. "No... no he didn't!" Sarah smiled mischievously. "Hang it all, Sarah, I think you're as crafty as he is!" This made Sarah laugh, but the four friends immediately started for the castle. "He is asking the impossible. You know that don't you, Sarah?"  
  
"What do you mean, Hoggle?"  
  
"Watch out!" Hoggle yelled as he pulled her back from walking in front of a gorgeous large flower that seemed in some way related to a lily of her world.  
  
"Hoggle, it's a flower..."  
  
"Watch and learn, Missy..."  
  
Hoggle kicked a large stone into the flower's path. The flower shook the came alive with teeth! It lunged on the rock and swallowed it whole!  
  
"Now we can go..." Hoggle said moving the company past the flower. "There's many new dangers in the Labyrinth, Missy. Tiger lilies is only one of 'em!"  
  
Sarah looked at the flower once more... "He's become more dangerous..."  
  
"You have no idea, milady..." Didymus commented.  
  
"What happened?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You would probably have something to do with it," Hoggle said. "Not long after you beat him, he started all this dangerous stuff..." Hoggle stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.  
  
"He don't like no one talkin' about it, and he's always listenin'..."  
  
"Hoggle, are you afraid of him or not?" Sarah finally asked. She was starting to get really confused.  
  
"It ain't the same, Missy," Hoggle said then looked around. "I wasn't afraid of him after you left, but then he started all them new dangers. He ain't the same King you met Sarah; I ain't got the same fear... Before I was afraid of the Bog, now I'm afraid for me life!" Sarah understood. She'd seen the difference in Jareth... "Oh no!" Sarah cried looking into the sky. "The sun is setting, and we haven't gotten to the castle yet!" Sarah tried diligently to hurry, but Hoggle had to keep her safe from many new dangers. Sarah felt desperation taking over her as darkness descended... 


	6. 6: Darkness Descends

WARNING: You are once again warned of an evil Jareth chapter. If you are under age 17, this chapter is not suitable for you. Skip chapter! You have been warned!  
  
Chapter 6: Darkness Descends  
  
Jareth watched the sun set with satisfaction. True he had not given the mortal thirteen hours, but he didn't care. Sarah had failed this time... Pulling a crystal from the air, he transferred himself to the room Elaine had never left. Damien had wisely put them in rooms that, while they were not fancy, were not dungeons.  
  
"You will come with me," Jareth commanded.  
  
"Where's Sarah?" Elaine asked. Her lip trembled despite her efforts. The Goblin King scared her to death! How could Sarah have possibly had a crush on something so evil? Jareth noticed her fear with pleasure.  
  
"Where Sarah is does not concern you!" he replied.  
  
"She'd my friend!" Elaine protested. Jareth scowled at the last word.  
  
"Your friend..." he said with emphasis "...has failed you." With a flick of his wrist a crystal appeared in his hand. As he threw it to the ground between them, Elaine felt a moment of strange weightlessness before she found herself in a dark room. More than simply a lack of light, the decoration of the room was very black and gothic. Looking around, Elaine realized it was a bedroom, and she didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who's it was!  
  
"No!" she whispered at last understanding his purpose. "Please," she said. "I have someone back home..." But Jareth simply laughed in amusement.  
  
"That only sweetens the deal!" He advanced on her and Elaine took a step back. "I always enjoy a nice dance," Jareth commented with a sneer. Elaine felt the wall behind her, and she panicked. Jareth took advantage of her panic. When Elaine looked up again, he was in front of her, and her opportunity for movement had vanished. One hand braced against the wall behind her, he traced her jaw line with the other. Slowly he reached behind her and removed her hair band before his hand moved down tracing the lines of her body from her shoulder to her hip. He knew well how her body would react to such contact. It was all a part of the teasing game he played. He allowed them this pleasure before pain and ultimately made the pain more difficult to bear. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse. When she only stared back at him in fear and disbelief, a wave of his hand made the shirt fall away. But when Jareth moved to explore the virgin curves of her body, a loud crack resounded through the room as skin met skin not where he intended. Jareth's eyes blazed with fury! The mortal had dared to hit him! He trapped both of her hands in one of his and used his free hand to simply make the rest of her clothes disappear. Cold arrogance reigned in his features as he brazenly and roughly played as he pleased. Her young fresh body was open to his gaze. But the Goblin King grunted in pain as her knee made lethal contact with his groin. He could not believe how brave this mortal was! Most of the time they were simply too afraid to fight.  
  
"You will pay for that!" he growled in her ear. Another wave of his hand put both of them on the bed and removed his clothing thus shocking Elaine with his perfect form and aroused state. Elaine shut out the sight of him and struggled violently, but he was angry now. She cried out in desperate pain when she felt him plunge hard and deep within her virgin body. Jareth only grinned maliciously. He knew well that breaking their virginity was one of the worst pains women could bear if it wasn't done carefully. Carefully was certainly not how he did anything with them especially when they hit him. Elaine was pleading, begging, and crying hysterically as he continued his rough fast rhythm. Her eyes widened as she felt him stiffen and finally release himself within her. But Jareth was not done torturing her. He continued to ride her late into the night as her cries incised him further. At last oblivion overtook Elaine as unnatural pain stole her of her senses. Jareth waved his hand making an outfit appear on him while transporting Elaine to a room in the section of the castle where he kept the Terrified Ones. Pulling a crystal from the air he looked to see where Sarah was now.  
  
Hoggle had stopped them at the castle's entrance.  
  
"You can't help her, Missy," he said sadly. "He's long since broken her..." For the first time, Sarah's companions saw her tears.  
  
"Oh, Lord!" she cried. "How could this happen to one so innocent?"  
  
Though tearful, Sarah did remember to thank her friends. She knew without their help she might have died. She wasn't able to say much more than simple thanks, but her friends understood. She had come through alive, but she hadn't rescued her friend. Sarah found her room fairly easily.  
  
"You're late..."  
  
"Yes, you cheated... That's not something to gloat about!" Sarah said angrily.  
  
"Your friend almost had the most spirit I've ever encountered, but she broke rather easily..."  
  
"Did you come here to attempt to torture me with details?" Sarah said spinning around to face him. He was leaning nonchalantly against the stone wall with an arrogant smirk on his handsome yet cold face. "I know Elaine is safe no matter how you torture her!" Jareth moved closer until he had her pinned against the wall.  
  
"Perhaps next time I shall hit closer to home," he said tracing the curve of her chest. Sarah hated how her body reacted to the intimate and unwanted contact. Her hand came up, but Jareth was expecting such a reaction from her.  
  
"Grow up and start acting like the King you always pretended to be!" Sarah said before storming into her room. Jareth looked at the closed door and sneered.  
  
"I'll have you eventually, mortal! It is you who needs to stop pretending..."  
  
Sarah gritted her teeth from the other side of the door.  
  
"Lord, you feel so far away... How does he make me feel this way when I know he will only be my destruction?" Sliding down the wall beside the door until her bottom hit the floor, she sighed. "I feel so weak when he is near! I need your strength, Lord, for I have none of my own when I look at him!" Sarah prayed. She prayed hard with many tears. She did not even realize that hours had passed with her prayers until she looked up and saw sunlight filtering through her windows. Yet she didn't feel tired. A small knock on her door startled her.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's us, Mommy..." Sarah smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Come on in guys!" The twins filed into the room, and Sarah closed the door behind them. "You two look pretty upset..." Sarah commented as she took a good look at the boys.  
  
"Miss Elaine is missing..." Daire explained.  
  
"Then we will have to look for her, but first you boys need to eat something."  
  
Darien was the first to speak what both had been wondering, "Mommy, how could you love him when he's so mean?"  
  
"He wasn't like this the last time I was here," Sarah explained looking back on her last experience. She added softly, "He's changed..."  
  
Daire put down the piece of fruit he'd been working on. "Can we go find Miss Elaine now?" Sarah smiled and nodded. Both boys fairly leaped out of their chairs, and Sarah could see she wasn't going to get any more food into them until they found Elaine. Yet Sarah feared what they would find if they even could find Elaine... 


	7. 7: The Terrified Ones

  
  
Chapter 7: The Terrified Ones  
  
Destiny had found the girl lying naked on the floor of one of the rooms last night. The girls had been afraid because word had filtered down to them that one of the mortals captured had angered him that day. Destiny had no sleep to work on, and then she had come across the girl. She had put a gown of the Terrified Ones on her but secured it around her waist so it would not be bloodied. She'd laid the girl on the bed with padding beneath her to protect the bed linens then sat down beside her to wait for her to wake up.  
  
Elaine's eyes refused her first few commands to open. When she did finally get them open, the first thought that came to her was that she was not in her own room. Then she realized that she was bare naked from the waist down. She thrashed a bit trying to sit up only to be rewarded with a searing pain.  
  
"Stop! Do you want to lose more blood!"  
  
Elaine obediently stilled, but the voice didn't sound like the King's. The Goblin King! She looked around but saw only a very pretty girl sitting on the edge of the bed she herself was laid on  
  
"You need to be still," the girl said. "You must give yourself time to heal..."  
  
"Who are you?" Elaine asked.  
  
"My name is Destiny," the girl said sadly. "I take care of the Terrified Ones as best I can..."  
  
"The Terrified Ones?"  
  
"Those of us who pay for our mistake by pleasuring the King and enduring pain..."  
  
Elaine's eyes filled with tears, and she could no longer hold back the painful memory of the previous night. Destiny let her cry. The first time was always the hardest. She'd had a distinct impression that this girl had fought the King. She hadn't seen so much blood and pain since her own experience... She too had been a fighter.  
  
"May God forgive him!" Elaine managed through her tears...  
  
Destiny looked at the girl on the bed. How could she possibly pray for the King's forgiveness? Elaine's cries had lessened as she seemed to have come to terms with her situation.  
  
"My name's Elaine by the way..."  
  
"You're certainly a strange woman, Elaine..." Destiny commented. "Usually the girls that come here are cursing the King to his death!" She knew she had done just that after her first time and nearly every single girl after her had come the same way. Cursing and crying...  
  
"I gave him nothing, Destiny. He stole from me and Joseph; nothing more..."  
  
"You had someone back home..."  
  
"I still have him. Sarah will find a way out, of that I can be sure!"  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Sarah Williams..." Elaine said looking at Destiny. "Everyone here seems to know her for some reason..."  
  
"How could we not know about the one person to ever beat the Labyrinth?" Destiny asked in shock.  
  
"I wished myself, her, and her two boys away," Elaine said glumly.  
  
"That would explain why he used you instead of her..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elaine asked suddenly afraid for her friend.  
  
"Fear not, Elaine. Sarah is at least safe for now."  
  
"How? What do you mean?" Elaine asked insistently.  
  
"By the laws of the kingdom, King Jareth must give away all wished away humans to be either bondservants or adopted. Sarah is old enough that she will probably not be adopted. While she remains within the Labyrinth, she is safe from the fate we as wishers come to. Outside of the Labyrinth she may not be so lucky." Elaine took it all in. It was the first she considered that Sarah would not remain to figure a way out. "Your bleeding has stopped," Destiny remarked. "You should lie still the remainder of the day as much as possible." Destiny then replaced the soft padding before she covered Elaine with a blanket with another admonition against movement. Elaine settled as much as possible before she drifted into sleep.  
  
Sarah had been walking with her sons for hours she was sure. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever find Elaine in this labyrinth Jareth called a castle.  
  
"Look over there, Mommy," Daire whispered. Sarah looked down the hall and noticed a young woman sitting outside a door.  
  
"Excuse me..." Sarah said. The girl jumped to her feet and ran down the hall into a different room.  
  
"Well, that was rude..." Daire commented.  
  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" a voice behind them asked. Sarah and her boys spun around in surprise. They found themselves staring at a young woman who was pretty, but a little thin. She reminded Sarah of a fire that had nearly died out but yet struggled to live in glowing embers.  
  
"My name is Sarah Williams. These are my boys Daire and Darien. We've come to find my friend Elaine..." Sarah looked around and noticed that over a dozen girls had come out of the surrounding rooms. Destiny wasn't surprised to learn Sarah's identity for she'd already suspected it from her talk with Elaine.  
  
"My name is Destiny," the girl said softly. "We are the Terrified Ones..."  
  
"Terrified?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"We are alive yet so the King may use us at his pleasure," Destiny said quietly mindful of the two boys. Sarah shook her head.  
  
"Then Elaine must be among you somewhere..."  
  
"Wait, Lady Sarah, she is recovering..." Destiny said when it seemed Sarah would break down every door until she found her friend. 


	8. 8: The Eyes of Evil

Warning! This chapter contains a piece of history concerning the origin of the twins. Again if you are underage skip the stuff between the lines of Honestly I still can't figure out how in the world I manage to write this at all... This has to be the darkest story I've ever conceived...  
  
Chapter 8: The Eyes of Evil  
  
Sarah stopped when she heard Destiny's words.  
  
"Why is Miss Elaine recovering?" Daire asked.  
  
"Because..." Sarah said carefully, "Jareth hurt her, Daire..." Sarah didn't notice the way all the girls around her shifted nervously. Not one of them dared call the King by his given name. How could this woman dare so much and get away with it?  
  
Daire's eyes welled up with tears... "You mean we can't see her?"  
  
Destiny felt her heart softening at the sight of the boy near tears. How did these boys get to one's heart so quickly?  
  
"Certainly you may see her. Just be careful, ok?" Destiny said with a smile. She was rewarded with tentative smiles from Daire and Darien as she led them to the door the first girl had been sitting by.  
  
As Sarah and her boys entered, Destiny walked over to the bed and placed a gentle hand on Elaine's arm.  
  
"You have visitors, Elaine..." she whispered. Destiny piled some pillows behind Elaine's back so she could sit up more.  
  
"Miss Elaine!" Daire exclaimed as he came over to the side of the bed... "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be ok soon, Daire," Elaine said with a smile hoping to reassure the boys.  
  
"You still love Jesus right?" Daire asked with such an expression of worry that Elaine had to smile.  
  
"I'll always love Jesus, Daire."  
  
"Good! Cause Auntie Cat used to tell us that when people hurt us we had to be strong and remember we loved Jesus. If we didn't remember, Auntie Cat said we might do bad things cause we'd forgotten how Jesus would act!" Again Elaine was tempted to laugh. But now it was Darien's turn...  
  
"Miss Elaine, why did Jareth hurt you?" The boy's question was said quietly, but he was in earnest...  
  
"He was trying to hurt your mother by hurting one of her friends, Darien..." Elaine responded her eyes downcast.  
  
"Alright boys that's enough now," Sarah said. Her boys were perfect gentlemen at times, but at others they had a serious lack of tact. Destiny volunteered to entertain the boys since it seemed to her that Elaine would like to speak to Sarah alone. Destiny could tell from the way Elaine had glanced repeatedly to Sarah during the boys' questioning. After Daire and Darien had left the room with Destiny, Elaine broke down in tears with Sarah.  
  
"Oh, Sarah it was horrible!" she cried as Sarah moved to sit beside her so she could hug her friend. Elaine rested her head on Sarah's shoulder to cry her tears. "I understood last night how you felt years ago! If I didn't know about Christ in you, I would never understand how you changed."  
  
"I know, Elaine..." Sarah replied quietly. "Jareth is so changed it makes me wonder if I really knew him at all those years ago when we first met... But God has been gracious to me. My children are beautiful. I couldn't have asked for better!"  
  
"You were right though," Elaine said softly hiccuping now that her tearful outburst had passed. "You were right when you described your attacker as the Eyes of Evil... The memory that stands out most from last night is that icy stare when I first realized that he was going to rape me!"  
  
At the mention of Elaine's pain, Sarah's thoughts flew to her own secret pain... The Eyes of Evil!  
  
Sarah's life seemed to be in it's prime! She was twenty-one and doing well in her college life. She had earned much of the money that was putting her through school since her father wasn't much help and she hadn't even heard from her mother in a couple years other than birthday presents and a card. She was walking back to her dorm that night from a meeting of the writing club she belonged to. It was an organization at her college for fledgling authors. Though she was walking on a brightly-lit pathway, she didn't notice the shadow she had acquired...  
  
Suddenly Sarah's mind was torn violently from her thoughts as she was whirled around and a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled, but her attacker was very strong. Her eyes widened when she saw the eyes of the man. The rest of his features were hidden beneath a black ski mask, and his body was clothed all in black as well. He had black leather gloves on she noticed within a split second preventing her from biting his hand to free her voice for screaming. But it was his eyes that truly scared her. They were two different shades of blue just as the Goblin King in her dream had! But these eyes were greedily drinking in her form with an unwanted passion glowing brightly. The man was going to rape her! Sarah struggled even more violently, but was soon knocked unconscious with a blow to the head.  
  
Sarah woke up dazed and only gradually noticed that she had no clothes on. Suddenly her mind was clear although she had a frightful headache. She tried to sit up then noticed that she was bound. Her hands were tied to the headboard above her, and her legs had been tied so they were spread apart to the corners of the footboard. Her mouth had been gagged to the point that all she could do was breath. Then she noticed her attacker was in the room as well. Her heart leapt into her throat with fear. He was also completely devoid of clothing except for a mask to hide his face and hair.  
  
"Ah welcome back sleeping beauty!" he said with an obviously disguised voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it has been to not touch you while I waited for you to awaken?" She was trembling as he came to her side. He straddled her and Sarah stiffened at the skin to skin contact. "Now, none of that! This is the fun part!" Sarah saw his ice blue eyes shining through his black mask and shut her eyes tightly. They opened again in horror as she felt him playing with her chest. Slowly the man lowered his mouth to her young breast and sucked on her swirling his tongue around her then he moved to the other one. "Ah, you taste good!" Sarah wished she could scream with fury as he trailed his tongue from her chest to her stomach. Then she felt his fingers reach between them to massage between her legs. She strained against her bonds to keep him away, but he'd fastened her securely. She felt his finger slip inside of her. Her body reacted though her mind was screaming! After torturous moments he removed his finger only to follow with tasting her. He could hear her muffled scream of anger. "Oh, I suppose you want the best part then..." She shook her head straining hard against her bonds. He was on top of her once more poised and ready. She didn't realize what was coming until he drove inside of her... hard! He broke through the barrier of her virginity and began a rhythmic pumping motion. Her young body was strained against him, but gradually she weakened from so much fighting. She felt his rhythm increase to a frenzy before she felt a rush within her body. His form relaxed then he removed himself and got up. Putting his clothes back on, he left her dazed and hollow. So weak from fighting her assailant, she didn't see the blow coming...  
  
Police called in to search for Sarah found her in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk. The same place she'd been abducted from... As she was loaded into an ambulance her last dazed glance before oblivion overtook her noticed a soaring black hawk high in the sky overhead...  
  
"Remember what you told me at the hospital?" Elaine asked breaking her from her pained memories. "You said his eyes were cold as ice..."  
  
"...and sickeningly hot with passion..." Sarah finished.  
  
"Sarah... what if Jareth is the father of your boys?" Elaine finally had the courage to ask.  
  
"I don't think it was him, Elaine," Sarah said after a few moments of thought. "Why would Jareth conceal his face if I could see his eyes? He would know I would recognize him. Jareth also wouldn't have to worry about my telling anyone who it was. In our world they would have laughed me right into a mental hospital!"  
  
Elaine could see the sense of Sarah's arguments. "But if it wasn't him, who was it?"  
  
"I don't know Elaine..." Sarah replied quietly, "I just don't know..."  
  
(Please, oh please, oh PLEASE, be the last dark scene I must write!) 


	9. 9: The Aurelis

  
  
Chapter 9: The Aurelis  
  
Daire cautiously peeked around the door. "Mommy?"  
  
"Come on in sweetie..." Sarah said.  
  
"Mommy, Damien has come to get us... He brought someone with him..."  
  
"I'm coming sweetie..." Sarah turned to Elaine, "I guess I better get going..."  
  
"Pray for me, Sarah," Elaine said catching her friend's hand, "And never stop looking for a way back home..." Sarah nodded then left the room.  
  
Damien was waiting on a bench in the hallway, and seated beside him was a lovely young woman simply yet elegantly dressed although Sarah used the word young loosely since the woman was obviously Faye. The deep blue of her gown set off her piercing blue eyes perfectly! Sarah was beginning to wonder if normal plain women existed in the Underground!  
  
"Sarah Williams, I would like to present the Lady Aurora," Damien said standing with the young woman and presenting them to each other. "Lady Aurora, may I present the Lady Sarah."  
  
"I spoke truly..." Aurora said with a smile. "She is indeed a wonder!"  
  
"I would hate to be thought of as bold, but I would love to know what is this all about?"  
  
"I am a seer, Sarah," Aurora said. "I once laid a prophecy on this kingdom a few years ago."  
  
"The Aurelis is much of the reason Jareth is as he is now..." Damien added in.  
  
"Why are you all the sudden telling me this?" Sarah asked. "Why didn't you tell me the last time I asked you?"  
  
Damien dropped his gaze to the floor before he responded, "Because the King is not in the castle, Lady Sarah. He is taking a flight over the kingdom and will be gone all day. This is our opportunity to speak freely..."  
  
"You must explain, Damien..." Aurora said quietly. "You know I only speak the future in riddles..."  
  
"At least quote for her the Aurelis, Lady Aurora..." Aurora consented but she included the previously omitted section. When Damien looked at her curiously, she explained.  
  
"The more personal part I told only to Jareth..."  
  
Damien nodded and turned to Sarah, "You see, Lady Sarah, the Aurelis speaks of the Underground's greatest Queen or ultimate destroyer..." Sarah still seemed puzzled. "You are the only woman to ever return from the Aboveworld."  
  
"But who is the beloved star of the Underground?" Sarah asked. Aurora and Damien looked at her as though she had taken leave of her senses.  
  
"Jareth!" Damien exclaimed.  
  
"Him! A Star!" Sarah said eyes wide in wonder and disbelief.  
  
"Lady Sarah," Aurora reasoned, "Jareth will in time be King of the Underground if things start looking up..."  
  
"I thought he was just the Goblin King..."  
  
"No, Sarah," Damien continued patiently, "Before he became so angry and vengeful, Jareth was indeed thee most popular and favored prince the Underground had ever seen!"  
  
"How could he have changed so much!"  
  
"This you might know better than I, but combinations of events seemed to have caused him to 'darken' as Lady Aurora put it. If anything, these are the kingdom's darkest hours."  
  
Aurora nodded and spoke quietly but firmly, "You, Sarah, are the only one who ever broke the Labyrinth's power..."  
  
"You are the likeliest candidate to break it completely..." Damien finished.  
  
"But I'm not here to destroy anything!"  
  
"We are certainly hoping not! But you see there is one thing we are confused on... The Aurelis says you hold within you the light of the Master of All. We cannot figure out what this means..."  
  
"Jesus..." a quiet voice said piercing the silence that had sprung up around the question. All eyes turned to see Daire and Darien sitting on a bench nearby. But it was Darien who spoke.  
  
"What was that, sweetheart?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Damien asked what light you hold in your heart... Jesus lives in your heart and is the light of the world so... Jesus!" Sarah turned back to face Aurora and Damien.  
  
"He's right..." she replied quietly. "There is nothing more precious and powerful that I could share than my Lord..."  
  
"But, Mommy," Daire asked. "How do you share the Almighty with one who thinks he is?" Aurora walked over to the boy. Putting her hands on her knees she leaned down to look into his eyes.  
  
"The Faye are powerful, Daire, but even the Faye have chinks in their armor..."  
  
"So we need Jareth to see the chinks in his armor before he gets rid of us..." Daire asked. A silence fell on the adults... Sarah could not spread the light as a bondservant to another Faye lord... 


	10. 10: New Dangers

Disclaimer: OK I promised no more disclaimers, but anyways. Obviously I do not own any of the characters from Jim Henson's Labyrinth. I also do not claim any rights to songs sung by Sarah in this chapter. Credit is given where credit is due. I do claim rights to my original characters. Also this chapter is fairly long because of the songs included.  
  
Chapter 10: New Dangers  
  
That evening Jareth returned landing in the throne room and shifting back to his humanistic form. He was restless! He had hoped the flight would help, but it seemed that his restlessness was only intensified when he returned. He longed to forever feel the freedom he felt on wing with the wind beneath him soaring high... He walked aimlessly through the castle. He was not even in the mood to take one of the Terrified Ones tonight. Something plagued him so... but he could not place a finger on what it was. He felt... empty... Before realizing what he was doing, Jareth found himself standing in the hall between Sarah and the boys' rooms. He could hear Sarah bedding down her children for the night.  
  
"Mommy, sing us the Bird Song..." Daire pleaded. Jareth could just picture the innocent look in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Daire, you two probably remember it better than I. It's been a long time since you asked for that one..."  
  
"But it doesn't sound the same when we sing it!" Daire insisted.  
  
"Ok then..." Sarah replied with a sigh. Then Jareth heard her voice raised in a high and pure yet soft soprano tone singing a sweet melody to the twins...  
  
In a small town called Innocence, hear the band play The contest is set for today In a small town called Innocence, gather and see The battle for you and the battle for me  
  
No clowns and no dancers to dazzle the eyes They come for a much greater prize For the souls of the children, the minds of the weak The hearts of the innocent seek  
  
A Dove amongst Eagles, He flew in the dark And bled on the black and the gray A Dove amongst Eagles, in purity stark Above all the lies of the day  
  
"How can we defend Him?" a young watcher cried As he saw the bird fall from the sky "How can we outlive Him?" the elder replied Without Him the world surely dies  
  
A Dove amongst Eagles, He flew in the dark And bled on the black and the gray A Dove amongst Eagles, in purity stark Above all the lies of the day  
  
So the town closed its shutters, and sad hearts turned home To weep for the one who was gone And tender hands carried the bird to its grave For it seemed like the stronger birds won  
  
But night turned to morning and morning again And with the new dawn a refrain From dust and from ashes, the young bird was free His song was of you, and His song was of me  
  
A Dove amongst Eagles, He flew in the dark And bled on the black and the gray A Dove amongst Eagles, in purity stark Above all the lies of the day ("A Dove Amongst Eagles" by Sheilah Walsh)  
  
"Beautiful," Jareth softly breathed. But the boys weren't letting their mother go just yet.  
  
"Ok, now can you sing the Little Tree Song?" Darien added in. Again Jareth could picture the not to be outdone look that played on the boy's features.  
  
"You two are just so lucky there's two of you!" Sarah said with a merry laugh.  
  
"Yep! A song a piece!" Daire quipped.  
  
"Are you sure you want that one? It's so sad, Darien..."  
  
"Reminds me what Jesus did... That's not sad. It just makes me think..." Again Sarah had to acquiesce... Jareth almost felt her voice's shift into a mournful and soulful melody...  
  
All he did was save my life All he did was be my friend And then mend my broken heart So that I could smile again  
  
Now they've taken Him away And I just can't understand Why they've treated him this way Oh, they must not know this man No, they must not know this Man... called... Jesus  
  
He's so gentle, He's so kind What could He be guilty of? Oh, how could it be a crime That He gave all His love?  
  
Now the Man who saved my life Has been nailed upon a cross And the joy that He made mine Without Him will all be lost Oh, they must not know this Man... called... Jesus  
  
If they'd known Him like I do If they'd felt His gentle touch If they'd only seen the love in His eyes And I hope someday they will Then like me they'll understand... What it is to love this man... called... Jesus  
  
Will the morning ever come And the night be left behind? Jesus is the only one Who can bring the sun to shine  
  
Now I feel just like the sky When the rain begins to start I can't stop these tears I cry From the pain that's in my heart No, they must not know this man... called...Jesus  
  
If they'd known Him like I do If they'd felt His gentle touch If they'd only seen the love in His eyes And I hope someday they will Then like me they'll understand... What it is to love this man... called... Jesus (From The Story of Little Tree)  
  
With both boys now fast asleep, Sarah whispered the name once more... "Jesus... Protect my sleeping babes as their innocent dreams fly swiftly through the night. Let no harm or evil haunt their fleeting steps..." Every night for the past seven years she had prayed this prayer over her boys. Jareth could stand no more of it! How did this woman have peace even when she crossed paths with him, while he was restless night after night! His pride kept him from seeking the answer. He was a King! A mere mortal could never hold the key for him!  
  
Sarah stood and walked into the hall closing the door behind her. She was obviously deep in thought for she did not even notice Jareth standing in the shadows as she walked to her own room. If she had known Jareth was there, she would not have allowed him to see her pause by her door. Nor would she have allowed him to witness her hand covering her eyes as a few silent tears slipped from her eyes. That she was praying was lost on the Goblin King for her prayers were mere silent thoughts winging to her Lord. At last Jareth decided to leave, but the clicking of his boots on the stone floors alerted Sarah to his presence.  
  
"How long have you been standing there!" she demanded.  
  
"As long as I please," he replied haughtily. "This is my castle after all..."  
  
"Why are you here?" Sarah asked raising her chin to look him defiantly in the eye. He hated when she did that! Rare was the day even his fellow Faye dared look him in the eye!  
  
"I came to warn you that one of the Faye will be here to groom you and your boys as guests of my court for the upcoming Goblin Trials," he said his piercing eyes burning into hers. Only gradually did he notice her expression change. She was no longer completely defiant for there was something different in her gaze. Sarah had remembered that somewhere in that dark soul was a man that God loved no matter what. Somewhere within that black heart was a lost lamb that God longed to have back... Now Jareth recognized it! The mortal pitied him! Was there no end to this mortal's aggravation of him!  
  
"Guests?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"Yes, you were wished away... Unfortunately this classifies you as my guests," He looked at her as a hawk eyes it's prey before turning away and speaking over his shoulder as he walked. "You will be ready and conduct yourselves accordingly!" With that the King walked away in quick clipped strides. He hadn't intended to warn the mortal at all, but he had found it a ready excuse for his presence. Sarah simply watched him walk away with amazement. What on earth had she done to anger him so? Her demands had been justified. Even though it was his castle, he was hanging around outside her bedchamber...  
  
Jareth reclined on his bed and pulled a crystal from the air. It pulled up a picture of Sarah in her room. She wasn't really doing much of anything, but he noticed she was in the same posture she'd been in outside of her room.  
  
Sarah sat on her bed praying once again. She found she'd been doing a lot more of it since she'd returned to the Labyrinth. She smiled thinking of the song she'd taken to heart. Her boy's didn't ask for it much because it was from a little girl's perspective...  
  
Jareth heard Sarah's sweet voice once again... "And I thought I loved to sing!" he thought to himself.  
  
We rode into town the other day Just me and my Daddy He said I'd finally reached that age and I could ride On a horse next to his that of course was not quite as wide  
  
We heard a crowd of people shouting And so we stopped to find out why And there was that man that my dad said he loved But today there was fear in His eyes  
  
So I said, "Daddy, why are they screaming? Why are the faces of some of them beaming? Why is He dressed in that bright purple robe? I'll bet that crown hurts Him more than he shows... Daddy, please, can't you do something? He looks as though He's gonna cry... You said He was stronger than all of those guys Daddy, please tell me why, Why does everyone want Him to die?"  
  
Later that day the sky grew cloudy, And Daddy said I should go inside Somehow he knew things would get stormy Boy was he right! But I could not help from wonderin' if there was something he had to hide.  
  
So after he left, I had to find out I was not afraid of getting lost So I followed the crowds to a hill where I knew men had been killed And I heard a voice coming from the cross  
  
And it said, "Father, why are they screaming? Why are the faces of some of them beaming? Why are they casting their lots for my robe? This crown of thorns hurts me more than it shows! Father, please, can't you do something? I know that you must hear my cry... I thought I could handle a cross of this size Father, remind me why, why does everyone want me to die Oh, when will I understand why?"  
  
"My precious Son, I hear them screaming I'm watching the face of the enemy beaming But soon I will clothe you in robes of my own Jesus, this hurts me much more than you know But this dark hour, I must do nothing Though I've heard your unbearable cry The power in Your blood destroys all of the lies Soon You'll see past their unmerciful eyes Look there below... See the child... Trembling by her father's side? Now I can tell you why She is why you must die... (Why by Nicole Nordeman)  
  
A tear slipped down Sarah's cheek, and Jareth tossed the crystal into the air where it disappeared. He had to get rid of that mortal before she drove him insane! 


	11. 11: A History Hint

  
  
Chapter 11: A History Hint  
  
Vendae entered the castle at the center of the Labyrinth nervously. Jareth had commanded her to come and prepare some mortals to be shown in public as his guests. That boy had some nerve! She was old enough to be his grandmother even though she appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties. But by the time she stood in the throne room before the Goblin King, she understood the rumors that had been spread. As she entered behind Damien, she could see the Goblin King sitting on his throne brooding. And toying with a crystal. She could see his face only in profile as he was sitting sideways with one leg thrown over the arm of the throne as usual.  
  
"Your Majesty," Damien announced. "The Lady Vendae has arrived..." Jareth barely acknowledged the announcement. "I will take her to them..." Jareth waved his hand to signal Damien's departure, but he made no other sign he'd even heard. Damien bowed, and Vendae curtsied although she couldn't recall ever feeling so uncomfortable.  
  
"So it is true..." Vendae commented as they moved through the confusing hallways. Damien chose to pass over the comment.  
  
"We were glad to hear of your return, Lady Vendae..."  
  
Vendae got the idea. Talk of the King was not permitted. Soon they were standing before Sarah's room. Damien knocked softly.  
  
"Lady Sarah?"  
  
"Come in, Damien. We're all here."  
  
Damien opened the door and preceded Vendae so he could announce her.  
  
"Lady Sarah, may I present the Lady Vendae of Willoway. Lady Vendae, the Lady Sarah and her sons my lords Daire and Darien of the Aboveworld."  
  
"Sarah?" Vendae asked in shock. "How did you get here!"  
  
Sarah was shocked speechless. She had never seen the woman before her in her life! "Do I know you?" Vendae's form shimmered, and suddenly a very familiar person appeared.  
  
"Auntie Cat!" Daire and Darien exclaimed as they rushed forward to give the Faye woman a hug. "Miss Elaine wished us all away by accident!" Daire reported.  
  
"Caitlin?" Sarah tried still trying to understand.  
  
"Sarah, there are many things you don't know about your family..." Vendae began. She turned to her astonished escort. "I shall take them for a walk in the garden, Damien."" Damien bowed and retreated, but he was obviously still confused. Sarah and the boys followed the woman who had been Auntie Cat. Once in the garden Vendae spoke in very low soft tones.  
  
"Auntie Cat..."  
  
"Vendae is my true name, Sarah, but you may still call me Aunt," Vendae reminded.  
  
"Ok... Aunt Vendae..." Sarah said testing the name. "Why are you speaking so quietly?"  
  
"Because even the walls have ears, Sarah. What I am about to tell you has been kept a secret even here in the Underground for over two decades." They found a bench that was not near any walls, and all four sat down. "It is time to tell you, Sarah, that you are Faye-born. You and both of your sons are Seelie..."  
  
"Now, I know you are pulling my leg!" Sarah whispered. "Faye cannot survive so long in a realm without magic..."  
  
"Which is one reason why your mother had to leave with only minimal contact..."  
  
"But she's a famous actress!"  
  
"Quietly now, Sarah... Your mother maintained a front so your father could explain her absence better. Perhaps your father's situation would better explain your resilience."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Have you never seen the necklace he always wears?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, once or twice. He would never fully explain it. Usually he kept it hidden beneath his shirt."  
  
"That was given to him when he was banished to the Aboveworld." Sarah looked confused so Vendae continued. "The story of your parents, Sarah, is much like your Aboveworld tale of Romeo and Juliet." Sarah's interest was instantly hooked as were the boys'. Vendae saw this and it encouraged her. "Your parents both come from powerful families. Both were firstborn jewels, and they both fell in love in their first century. However, there has long been bad blood between their families. Only a few seem to know what started it, and those that know are not telling. Being only a century old, your parents did not know either. They only knew that it was ridiculous. They met often in secret until at last they eloped. I was one of two witnesses of their wedding for we pitied my sister's predicament. For a long time, Sarah, your mother stayed in her family's home meeting your father often by night."  
  
"But how did Grandpa end up on earth with Grandma?" Darien asked.  
  
"Patience," Vendae said with a smile. "I am coming to that." Darien nodded and settled back on his mother's lap. Daire had laid claim to their Aunt's. Vendae focused back on Sarah since it was Sarah who ultimately needed to understand. "Understand, Sarah, that it is very rare for Faye to have children. Because we are so long lived, nature has compensated in this way. Needless to say, Sarah, your parents carelessly took no precautions. When your mother was found to be pregnant, there was very nearly an all out battle instead of the massive celebration that should have been. However, when the matter was taken before the Seelie court, it was discovered that they were indeed married. Their friends fought for their happiness, but the court would not pass over their willful deceitfulness. For their punishment, the court decided that they should be separated. Your father was banished to the Aboveworld always wearing his medallion to protect his life... Unfortunately neither family was feeling amenable when you were born so your mother and friends prevailed upon the court to send you to your father. Since you were an infant, your power of resilience was placed within you."  
  
"Who was the other witness to their wedding? This is about the third time you've referred to their fight with my Grandmother and Grandfather..." Daire asked smiling innocently.  
  
"I'll tell you what I told your brother... Patience!" Daire made a face, but he listened intently and now quietly. "The other witness was a young Prince by the name of Jareth..." Sarah and the boys sat dumbstruck. "What you look at me as though I were crazy?"  
  
"Pity would not be high or even existent on my list of Jareth's attributes!" Sarah said still astounded.  
  
"Surely you, Sarah, understand he has not always been as he is now..."  
  
"Even my first visit, I could not imagine a shred of pity in him!"  
  
"Have you heard the Aurelis, Sarah?" Vendae asked quietly. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes! I've heard it! Why does everyone make such a big deal of it?"  
  
"Because, Sarah, it is not for nothing that Jareth was called the Underground's most beloved star. Jareth was popular and had many friends when he was young. He was our shining hope for the Underground... And you have seen how it has darkened..."  
  
Sarah snorted quietly, "Darkened? It's black!"  
  
"No, Sarah, believe it or not, there have been worse than Jareth is now, but they were not in line for the throne of the Underground. Sarah, it was Jareth who orchestrated the few days your mother was allowed to stay with you and your father in the Aboveworld. It was Jareth who, until recently, covertly sent gifts and messages from your mother to the daughter she was never supposed to have any contact with. Until your father remarried, Jareth arranged for secret love notes between the two."  
  
"But if my mother and father were so in love, why did he remarry? How come Jareth didn't realize all this before he took me the first time to the Labyrinth?"  
  
"The first I think was merely bad judgement of character on your father's part, and Karen led him on to believe she would be good with you. But your father will have no need to worry of this mistake for too long. He is immortal; Karen is not... Believe me, Sarah, he only married Karen to give you a mother. He remained distant in your life because I think he knew someday you would return to the Underground as you are a full-blooded Faye."  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"No, Sarah, Toby is half and half. Such a combination without the influence of magic develops a human child." Sarah nodded. "As for your second question, Jareth never actually saw your house or you until your first trip to the Underground. Your mother was directing the messages, Jareth merely helped her power them across realms. That's why I said he orchestrated it instead of sending them himself..." Sarah nodded once more and Vendae was recognizing signs of overload. "Well, I've given you much to think on. While I'm here I guess you must learn something about behaving as a guest of the King. The secret to being the King's guests is really simple. Look pretty or handsome as the case may be and don't speak unless spoken to. Even when you are spoken to, don't speak your mind." Sarah sighed quietly. "What are you thinking, Sarah?"  
  
"Only that I have to rewrite my entire history now. I'm not even the race I thought I was! I know nothing of the Faye other than what rumors I know from the Aboveworld."  
  
"You know Jareth also sent me..."  
  
"Really?" Sarah asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm sure he did not know why, but he did."  
  
"Why did you come then?"  
  
"Because we heard what happened, Sarah. I had to come and ensure that your children were not harmed and that they developed normally."  
  
"I thought Faye had trouble conceiving... Perhaps I am just a mix up somehow..." Vendae could tell that Sarah was trying to find a means to deny what she was hearing.  
  
"Apparently, Sarah, your upbringing amongst the mortals of the Aboveworld and the power that was implanted within you at infancy to survive it has altered this drawback. You are just as fertile as any human is... But I had other reasons to be careful with your boys though. Some of them you yourself provided."  
  
"What reasons?" Sarah asked. Even though it seemed too incredible to be true, Sarah couldn't tear herself away. Daire and Darien were also listening closely.  
  
"The hawk, Sarah..." Vendae looked as if it should be intuitively obvious. "You know our kind can change into a type of bird. Yours takes after your mother. You have the ability to turn into a swan. Your boys, however, will take after their father. What I really want to see is what they turn into. Darien is the eldest twin so his will be the same type." Vendae turned to Darien. "Darien, I need you to do something for me..."  
  
"What is it, Aunt Vendae?"  
  
"I need you to think about a bird. Any kind of bird..." Vendae prompted. "Think very hard now..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Ok, now I need you to think about that bird flying. Can you do that?"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Sarah gasped softly and Darien opened his eyes. The boy was first surprised to find that he seemed to be having a problem with his eyes. He turned his head only to be surprised that his mother, brother, and Aunt were all towering over him. He looked down and saw that not far down where his feet should have been were clawed talons.  
  
"Mommy, look! I'm a bird!" he shouted, but all that the others heard were the screeching protests of the hawk he'd become.  
  
"Darien! Darien, calm down!" Vendae soothed as she attempted to calm the boy/hawk. "Now I need you to think of yourself as a boy..." The black hawk before them nodded enthusiastically. Moments later Darien stood before them once more. "Well, at least we know the boys have developed intact! Unfortunately, it is as I feared..."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked breathlessly. She was only just overcoming the shock of seeing her son transformed before her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, have you not guessed? No, of course you couldn't. You're not schooled in our ways. Did you not recognize the animal Darien changed to?"  
  
"It... it is the same... you mean?"  
  
"Yes, Sarah, Daire and Darien's sire is Faye. You have just glimpsed his bird form since Darien is the eldest. Had your attacker been non-Faye, the boys' bird forms would mirror yours not their father's." What Vendae did not add was the most stunning of all... Not only was Sarah's attacker Faye, he was royal! Only Faye royalty had the right to change to birds of prey. But hawks were prevalent amongst the rulers in the Underground since there were many types of hawk. Pinpointing Sarah's attacker would be difficult if Vendae did not already have her suspicions... One thing was certain, and Vendae could rest only slightly easier now...  
  
The boys were not Jareth's...  
  
(My apologies to all my readers who thought that the twins would turn out to be Jareth's... Sorry! The plot thickens!) 


	12. 12: Goblin Trials

  
  
Chapter 12: Goblin Trials  
  
Time passed until the time of the Goblin Trials was upon them. Vendae had explained to them that the first fight was generally for the amusement of the Faye. Jareth let some of his goblins hold a tournament, but it usually ended up as a quite humorous affair. It wasn't until the following day that the real tournament began. The real tournament was extensive and took place over the span of two days pushing the length of the Goblin Trials to three days. The first day of the real tournament was the style generally recognized at tournaments where two knights charged from opposite sides of the barrier. The second day, all the combatants split into two groups and held a mock battle. It was a chance for the Goblin King to show his power. Vendae did not want to tell Sarah that it was also an annual chance for the King to adopt away his 'guests'. Over the time of Vendae's instruction, outfits had been made that were suitable for the occasion. The boys, with their already classic old-English look, would fit right into this world. Sarah was a little more unsure about the clothing even though it was more comfortable. The boys' clothing had only a bit of the flair exhibited in the Goblin King's style. They wore breeches of black with knee-high leather boots, black silk poet's shirts with black leather vests over them. Both boys had their hair tied back in a ponytail with a black silk ribbon. Both also had black capes with stiff collars that came up to their chins and reached down to about their knees. Sarah had noted with pride that both boys were still wearing their gold cross necklaces. But even though the boys were clothed in black, they did not seem dark. The dark clothing was embroidered with gold thread in intricate patterns, which served to set off their golden hair. Sarah herself was dressed in a light blue outfit that seemed to show off all her best features. Material of the neckline sloped gracefully giving it an almost Grecian look. The neckline continued back over her shoulders into trains of silk that would blow in the wind behind her. The back was very low crisscrossed with only thin strips of fabric over her lower back and shoulder blades. The train of the dress was not extremely long and Sarah knew she could manage. But the dress showed more skin than she was prepared to show. The light blue of the gown brought out the blue in her hazel eyes perfectly against her dark brown hair.  
  
"Vendae, I'm not sure I want to be seen amongst the Faye... I've always been the ugly duckling..." Sarah protested when Vendae came in to see the finished outfit.  
  
Vendae was nearly blown away by the comment. Did Sarah really think herself plain? She'd heard women fish for compliments. Some of the Faye women's beauty was only skin deep. But Sarah seemed completely innocent about her ethereal beauty. She surpassed even her mother who, before her secret marriage had been revealed, had been hailed as the loveliest in the whole of the Underground. Despite the terrible crimes wrought upon her, Sarah was still innocent. Now Vendae realized that Sarah was also innocent of her own beauty. She'd been silent for too long...  
  
"Well, I guess I'm right. You know you don't have to spare my feelings Aunt Vendae. I've been used to it since grade school..."  
  
"No, Sarah! I was just amazed at how innocent you are of your own beauty!"  
  
Sarah shook her head, but she didn't feel up to a fight. In the morning, she was going on display with her boys. Vendae had at least warned her niece that the other lords present would be very interested in the Goblin King's guests.  
  
The morning was bright, and Vendae came early to give Sarah and her sons last minute instructions. It was during these instructions that Jareth made his appearance.  
  
"I trust they are ready to behave as my guests, Lady Vendae?" the King demanded arrogantly. Vendae saw Sarah's chin raise only slightly before she thought better of whatever it was she had intended to say.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness, they are ready," Vendae responded. Jareth had noted how Sarah had responded as well.  
  
"I shall look for you at the tournament, Lady Vendae," Jareth said. It was a customary necessity, and Vendae knew he would only keep such necessities because he had to. She also recognized it as the dismissal it was.  
  
"Your Highness," Vendae said with a curtsy. "I shall see you at the tournament, Sarah." She nodded and smiled to the twins before disappearing from the room. Sarah did some last minute checking of the boys' attire. That gave Jareth time to admire Sarah's appearance. But the trio with him missed this brief perusal. He himself was resplendent in all black attire that was highlighted by a bright blue shirt. His black cape had subtle markings embedded in the fabric, and once again his blond hair was streaked with blue. Sarah didn't notice, but the King's shirt exactly matched the blue of her dress. The black cape was a dressier version of the one he had worn at their first meeting. His overall look was meant to impress, and it definitely worked.  
  
"Come!" he said with a curt nod.  
  
Sarah and the boys were transported with Jareth to the doors that led to the outer courtyard and tourney grounds. Goblin servants opened the doors and trumpets announced the King's arrival to the guests already gathered. The doors led out to a grand staircase that had stairs on both sides like a bridge. Jareth walked to the rail to address the gathered guests. Every man, woman, and child among them from all races and kingdoms under the rule of his father bowed or curtsied.  
  
"Citizens of my father's kingdom, I welcome you to the Underground's annual Goblin Tournament!" Raising his hands he finished, "Let the entertainment commence!"  
  
The crowd cheered and applauded before turning toward the tourney grounds to find their places. Jareth proceeded down the stairs followed by Sarah and her boys. Already heralds, who would later attend to the lists, had informed the crowd of their names. Jareth was seated on the right hand of a large throne in the main pavilion with Sarah and her boys seated behind him and to his right where they could still watch the festivities. Sarah wondered briefly why Jareth was not seated in the throne, but as if her mind had been read, she was answered. Another blast of the trumpets and a Faye of grandeur rode into the lists on a gray steed. He wore a crown on his head and ermine robes thus Sarah assumed him to be Jareth's father. As he rode closer, there was no mistaking it. The crowd rose in welcome of their King. With much pomp, the King of the Underground assumed the throne that awaited him. Sarah had naturally risen as well as her boys, and as the King greeted his son, she could definitely see the resemblance between them. A woman no less lavishly attired followed the King, and Sarah knew this was the Queen. Jareth bowed gracefully and the royal family sat down together followed by the rest of the crowd. From then on Sarah felt watched. She knew she was sitting in close proximity to the royal family, but she still felt their eyes were on her family instead. Surrounding the pavilion of the royalty were knights of all shapes and sizes. Knights surrounded the entire tourney grounds, but Sarah got the feeling that it was the knights seated in the area directly before the raised throne of the royal family that held true rank and honor. She was surprised by the diversity of races among the knights. There were Faeries and Elves, but they almost seemed normal for the environment as opposed to some of the other races. One of the Queen's ladies in waiting who had been seated near them began to explain the things she was seeing. Sarah and her sons were somewhat surprised to find her very polite and friendly. Her name was Miluien.  
  
"I noticed you have been looking at the Labyrinthine Knights," Miluien said after introductions had been made.  
  
"Yes, they are very diverse of race, but most of them look somewhat human..." Sarah replied with a smile. Miluien shook her head.  
  
"There are 42 of them in all. Many may look human but less than half are really humans. I believe you already know Sir Didymus and Sir Ludo. Other than a Faye and the Elves, there are a few shape-shifters, and vampires. Many of the Knights are hybrids of human and Faye, Elf, or Vampire. There is a higher end Fiery, a higher level Goblin, another monster, and of course one cannot forget the centaurs!"  
  
Indeed it was hard to forget the centaurs, one of the most impressive races she had seen! There were only a few of them. Three sat before the Royalty composing almost half of that honored group, but one stood amongst those guarding the tourney grounds.  
  
"Why does that group sit before the King and royal family?" Sarah asked curiously. She had noticed each had a standard beside their chair and each standard had a picture with a number over it. A she-elf sat beneath a standard of a crow on a crooked tree with the number one over it. Next to her was a male elf sitting beneath a standard bearing a stone wall with the number two emblazoned upon it. Next in order came the group's only human, and that woman sat beneath a standard bearing a hedge wall with a three. Next to her was a centauress sitting on a resting couch represented by a standard bearing a picture of a forest. Another centauress was seated beside her with a standard picturing a pile of objects. Next came a woman who Miluien later told was the Knight's only Human/Vampire hybrid. She was the most honored of the group and had a standard that pictured a view of the Goblin City. Last of all was the only male centaur of the group. His standard was the plainest with an all black background and a single ray of light illuminating the number seven upon it.  
  
"Those are the Elder Knights," Miluien explained. "The Knights are divided up into seven divisions that guard seven different aspects of the Labyrinth. They are Lady Chastidyi of Division One the Bog, Lord Fire Wolfe of Division Two the Stone Maze, Lady Anastasia of Division Three the Hedge Maze, Lady Isis Athene of Division Four the Fiery Forest, Lady Ione Athene of Division Five the Junkyard, Lady London of Division Six the Goblin City, and Lord Apollo Chiron of Division Seven the Oubliettes. The Elder Knights are the ranking knights of their division, and Lady London is their leader although Lady Ione was closer to the King. It is often joked that the Knights have become a family tradition. Lady Ione is the mother of Lady Isis and Lord Apollo."  
  
"He's all covered up in that cape," Sarah commented.  
  
"Yes, it is rumored that he looks very similar to the King so he must go about in a cloak in public events and become invisible elsewhere least he attract attention."  
  
"Why does the other centauress look so different from the three Elders? Is it just because she comes from a different family?"  
  
"More than you know! The Lady Ione is the only centaurian descendant of Chiron, the famous teacher of Greek Legend. All other centaurs are descended through a different line including Lady Aylea. The centaurs, when being polite, always refer to each other as cousins even though there is really no blood relation between them. But their personalities are as different as night and day! Lady Ione and her children are marked for their sage wisdom passed down by Ione's father. Lady Aylea is much more temperamental, and you have to tread carefully so as not to get on her bad side."  
  
The trumpets announced the beginning of the trials and the group turned their attention to watching. Vendae had been right. Watching the goblins was very entertaining, but Sarah wondered what the following days would bring. 


	13. 13: A Show of Power

  
  
Chapter 13: A Show of Power  
  
Jareth did not escort them the following day. Elves they had rarely seen because of the King's presence escorted them to their places. Damien was mounted on a fine bay and stood at attention on one end of the lists. Although the Labyrinthian Knights sat in their places before the throne, today their squires did not bear their standards. The standards of their divisions had been placed in brackets specially made for the purpose while the squires bore their lord or lady's shield. Most of the knights had shields that represented their personal crest as opposed to the one on their standards. The younger centaurs had variations of their mother's, which was a picture of the centaur constellation. Apollo had the constellation done with crystals as opposed to stars, and Isis' shield had the constellation done in small flowers found in the forest. Today, however, Sarah noticed an extra seat had been placed between Lady Isis and Lady Ione. Beside that seat stood a squire who held no shield or standard but stood at attention. The trumpets announced the arrival of the King and Queen who took their places amidst applause from the crowd. Soon after the crowd rose once more to welcome a knight dressed in black armor. Even if he had not been carrying a black shield emblazoned with a very familiar symbol wreathed with a crown of flame and even if this same familiar symbol were not embedded in the black armor, Sarah would've recognized him. Very few in any realm would dare copy the Goblin King's flamboyant style. He rode into the lists and saluted his father before dismounting and taking his place amongst the gathered Elders. A servant placed a standard bearing the signature of royalty and took the horse while the waiting squire accepted the King's shield. What Sarah could not know was how much she played on the mind of the prince sitting below with his esteemed knights. Already he had been approached about the adoption of his three guests, and he knew he would get no better offer for them. He could not well refuse the one who had asked first, but he hated to give that woman to a good home! What's more the interested party wanted all three of them! He had thought that at least he would be able to watch the mortal suffer over being separated from her sons! It almost seemed as if someone was watching out for them...  
  
Too soon it seemed it was time for him to drag his mind back to the present. Knights from many different kingdoms rode forth. True to the old English custom, which was learned from the Underground at some point anyway, the knights chose their opponents by striking the shield of the opponent they wished to fight. But the hierarchy of the Elders was visible in this selection. There was a minimum number that must meet the four highest Elders as well as the Goblin King. Though the method seemed primitive, it was thorough. Lots were drawn from a pot made of salt. Salt was a natural deterrent of magic so there would be no cheating. If the knight drew a lot with a number on it, he had to challenge the Elder of that division. If the knight drew a lot with a crown symbol, they had to challenge the Goblin King, but if the knight drew a blank lot, they had their choice. The latter knights always chose the knights more or less on their level. The centaurs being that their torsos were connected to their horse bodies were nearly impossible to defeat. To beat the centaurs a knight had to hit them so hard that they lost their footing and fell. Another way of defeating them was to make them lose their shields, but this procedure required three bouts with the same result. The centaurs by nature had a sure grip and footing so they were tough opponents in a joust. The King was recognized to be the greatest in the Underground. There was no question of him cheating or being specially treated. He needed none of it! Miluien was fairly shocked when Sarah asked her about it. Since the Faye were immortal, they didn't worry about being hit or the fall from a horse. The lances were all checked prior to each bout to be sure there were no traces of deadly iron, so there was no need for Jareth to fear for his life in these games like there was for mortal men in the Aboveworld. As for cheating, the tourney grounds were lined with salt to block any magic from interfering, and the heralds were very watchful for any breech of honor on the field. Jareth's skill was so great that there was no need for him to cheat anyway. Jareth had been trained in such sport since childhood.  
  
Sarah watched with awe as the group of knights from different kingdoms rode forth. It almost seemed to her like a dance on horseback. Somehow amidst the rushing of fine horses, every knight chose his opponent then wheeled the mount back to the end of the lists without interfering with the next knight to choose that particular opponent. She definitely noticed that three of the Elder Knights were more popular opponents than Jareth, London, and the centaurs.  
  
"Why do most of them choose those three Elder Knights?" Sarah asked.  
  
"It is a choice of skill. King Jareth, Lady London, and Lady Ione are considered the three best warriors in the Underground! Lord Apollo and Lady Isis are the Lady Ione's children, and they have proven to be following in her hoof prints. The centaurs have good advantage as well as skill," Miluien explained.  
  
Sarah merely nodded and watched. Miluien told her that it was highly unlikely that even the least of the Elder Knights would be unhorsed this day. As the day progressed, Sarah could see how right Miluien was. Jareth was by far the best warrior on the field, but his Labyrinth Knights were definitely worth the applause they received. The day ended with different sport challenges. The centaurs showed their skill with javelin, spear, bow, and sword. But they were barred from entering any of the races held. They preferred to not enter a horse race as Sarah latter heard because of the handicap required of them. Since they carried less weight, the centaurs would have needed to wear specially weighted belts to make up for the weight of the head and legs they were missing. Because the centaurs hated wearing excess clothing, they typically stayed out of racing events although even with the handicaps they could've blown away the competition.  
  
The third day began as the second did since Jareth would once again side with his Labyrinthine Knights against all comers. Sarah finally saw her Aunt amongst the crowd, but she glanced at the familiar woman only momentarily as her gaze fell on the woman she was with. The woman beside Vendae never took her eyes off of Sarah, and Sarah found it increasingly difficult to pull away from the woman's gaze. Miluien had to jab her none to nicely in the ribs when the King rode into the lists. Once Jareth's father was settled, he gave the signal to let the battle commence. Sarah looked over the knights as the herald reviewed the rules. Had Sarah not witnessed the superior skill of the Knights the previous day, she would have been concerned over the odds against them. The Labyrinth Knights all had sashes of scarlet or scarves of scarlet around their arm to signify their side of the battle. All opposed wore blue. Those bearing the color of blue seemed to be at least twice the group from the Labyrinth if not more! Sarah assumed that those opposite the Labyrinth Knights might actually have a chance this day. Her gaze traveled once more to the beautiful friend of her Aunt's. The woman seemed younger, but in the world of Faye, the appearance was irrelevant. Although she appeared younger, the woman could well be hundreds of years older. The woman's eyes still seemed glued to her. Sarah was beginning to find it disconcerting! Miluien soon pulled her attention back to the battle beginning in the lists, and for a moment Sarah forgot about the woman. Swords were allowed in this battle, but they were all made of silver instead of iron or steel as Miluien explained. Doing any real damage, no matter the immortality of the combatants, was still seen as irrevocable dishonor. The battle was going pretty much as everyone had imagined. The Labyrinth Knights were proving once more why they were the reigning champions of sport in the Underground. But one can never tell completely how such things will continue. One of the knights opposing the Labyrinthians held a deep grudge. He had registered in the tournament as a mystery knight, which was still a common practice. Royalty often used this technique to get a truly challenging fight. This Mystery knight, however, was an ex-Labyrinthine Knight. He had been found guilty of falling asleep at his post, which constituted one of the worst things a Knight could do. It was a humiliation to both Knight and country. He had been the Elder Knight of the Junkyard... a position held by the Lady Ione. Ione had been the witness that had cemented his guilt, and he had never forgiven her. The object of the battle was to disarm the opponent you were fighting. Since the combatants were all immortal, a hit on one's opponent did not matter especially with swords of silver. No warrior on the field gave concern for defense. It was a very different style of fighting. This was what Lord Tyrone was counting on. In the midst of the battle, he engaged the Lady Ione in combat. For a while he concentrated on attempting to disarm her, but he soon found she was as good as she was claimed to be. Without considering his options, Tyrone wheeled his sword away from her blow and drove it deep into her heart. Perhaps in the midst of the battle's havoc he had forgotten the rules. Perhaps he had simply forgotten how dear the Knights held the rules. Or perhaps the Faye simply didn't care! Whatever the reason for his lapse of judgement, every sword in the battle ceased it's work and pointed toward him until Tyrone and Ione were surrounded by a circle of razor sharp swords. Pain broke Ione's composed featured as she dropped to her knees in shock. Unlike the Faye, centaurs were open to pain. While the Faye felt pain only in the presence of iron or in the lack of magic, centaurs would heal from any cut but feel the pain as any normal person. Tyrone had driven the sword nearly to its hilt so that the point had completely cleared her back. Sarah had leaped to her feet along with the rest of the crowd and watched as the scene unfolded. The heralds who acted as the police of the event had seized Lord Tyrone, and Sarah watched with awe as the centauress stood shakily to her feet and slowly pulled the sword free from her chest. Ione's eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly as she took ragged breaths to regain her composure. Sarah had to look twice when the sword seemed to pull clean from the centauress. Then she saw a few drops clear as diamonds fall from the place were her back was healing before their eyes. She whispered this to Miluien who simply shook her head.  
  
"Centaurian blood is different than Faye or Human blood, Lady Sarah. That is why they do not care about iron as the Faye does. As you see she heals rapidly, but she feels the pain of it. A Faye would not have felt near as much pain, but they would've been out of commission for the rest of the day most likely."  
  
Sarah could only marvel but then she realized that Lord Tyrone was being addressed. The buttons of his jacket were stripped off one by one, and all symbols he had of his family were ripped away by none other than his father. In the eyes of the Faye, he had disgraced himself and his family. He had been summarily rejected by his family and was disowned. Such was the penalty for breaking the rules of chivalry. Jareth, who Sarah just realized was standing beside his knight, banished the man from the kingdom and threatened him with death should he be seen within a mile of the Labyrinth or any of its inhabitants. Tyrone was escorted away between two knights who would take him a mile from the Labyrinth's borders. Before he left, however, King Dayton and Queen Ithilia had a parting gift for the dishonored one. They stripped Tyrone of all but the most practical magical capacity least he use greater gifts to harm his own kind. He was reduced to a standard of living amongst the Faye that was little better than begging.  
  
"The Faye certainly take their show of power seriously!" Sarah stated in an awed whisper.  
  
"Harming one's own kind is always serious, Lady Sarah. If he acts in such vengeance toward a brother at such a simple sport, what would he do if real danger befell his fellow Faye?" Miluien responded quietly. 


	14. 14: Insight and Escape

  
  
Chapter 14: Insight and Escape  
  
Sarah and the boys returned to their rooms to divest of their party gear not long after the terrible turn of events. The festivities died away as if cut with a knife.  
  
"You are well, Ione?" Jareth asked coolly. Again he played out formality. He would never admit to anyone these days if he were actually concerned.  
  
"I shall be at my post on the 'morrow, Your Highness. I require only a brief rest."  
  
"That is good," Jareth responded with a nod. They had come into the castle where the Elder knights had been housed for the duration of the tournament. As soon as they were away from the others he leaned a bit closer to Ione. "And how are you really?" Ione played the game as well as he did. She would never admit a pain before company.  
  
"The shoulder's a bit stiff, Jareth. It will be at least a day before it's fully recovered."  
  
"Perhaps you should allow your lieutenant to take over your duties tomorrow, Ione."  
  
"Jareth, it's not like this is the first time I've been wounded..."  
  
"Nonsense, Ione! That arrow wound was nowhere near as extensive as this! And if I recall, you fainted from that experience..."  
  
Ione laughed filling the hall with her musical voice. "You forget how much trauma I faced after that wound, Jareth! I was facing my King remember?"  
  
Jareth merely shook his head and sighed... "Dismissed..."  
  
Ione saluted her King and bowed. "Milord..." The Knight and the King parted ways leaving one lone figure standing in the shadows. Aurora had met with the Lady Vendae and had promised to meet the noblewoman in this hall. But now she had food for thought. Jareth had almost acted like his old self with Ione. He had shown concern that went beyond that of King and Knight. She had of course known that Ione was a friend of the King's as well as a trusted advisor, but why was Jareth only still friendly to Ione. Jareth had many friends in his youth. It seemed strange to Aurora that Jareth had retained a friendship with Ione above all the others of his own station. She wondered for some time as she waited for Vendae to arrive.  
  
"Aurora?" Vendae called.  
  
"Over here, Lady Vendae," Aurora replied.  
  
"Why are you standing back in the shadows?" Vendae asked with barely masked curiosity as she drew her friend forth from her hiding place.  
  
"You will not believe what I have just witnessed!" Aurora said in a hushed voice. She read the encouragement in their eyes and continued. "Jareth was concerned over the Lady Ione's wound! It was almost like the Jareth we all loved!"  
  
"Seriously?" Vendae asked in shock.  
  
"Indeed! I was shocked it was not a friend of his own class he held onto, but I was at least glad he still counted someone as his friend!"  
  
"Perhaps he is not so far lost as we thought..." Vendae mused. Aurora's expression fell.  
  
"Have no doubts, Vendae... Jareth has fallen far! Were he truly a star as the Aurelis foretells, he would no longer shine above the horizon!"  
  
"Tell us at least what was said!" Vendae insisted indicating herself and her friend. Aurora nodded and told word for word what had been spoken.  
  
"Then there is at least hope! But how did you listen in without Ione finding you? She always knows where others are by reading their thoughts..."  
  
"Not when she's focusing her attention on rapid healing..." Aurora would have spoken longer, but their conversation was cut short by the entrance of the Goblin King.  
  
"Ladies," Jareth said with the barest of movement in his head. He then pinpointed both Lady Vendae and Lady Aurora. "I hope you two ladies will be able to serve as witnesses of today's transaction..."  
  
Both Vendae and Aurora nodded. Jareth nodded once then spun a crystal that would take them to his study. When he himself actually took care of the business arrangements, it was done there.  
  
"Lady Lorien, you understand the bindings of the contract you are now signing?"  
  
"Perfectly, King Jareth..." she responded as she signed her name to the scroll spread across Jareth's desk. She had read every line. Vendae watched carefully but dared not smile.  
  
"Then it is accomplished. The Lady Vendae is familiar with the rooms and will gladly lead you thence," Jareth said looking to Vendae for conformation. Vendae didn't need to think twice. Jareth disappeared they knew not where, and Vendae lead both women to the rooms occupied by Sarah and her sons. Vendae knocked and was granted permission to enter. Sarah stood at once when she noticed that Vendae had brought her beautiful friend. Vendae missed Sarah's guarded expression since she was simply glad the boys were with their mother.  
  
"Sarah, it's so wonderful, Lorien has managed to adopt you!" Vendae announced with a smile.  
  
"Adopted?" Sarah asked in surprise.  
  
"It is a custom amongst the Faye that wished away children are adopted away. I told you the problems Faye have with children. This seemed to be an excellent remedy. We were afraid that you'd be split up or that you might be accepted as a servant instead," Aurora explained.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before!" Sarah demanded.  
  
"Sarah, we didn't want to get your hopes up only to be dashed..." Vendae attempted.  
  
Sarah wasn't convinced. "Why would this Lady Lorien want to help me?"  
  
"Sarah," Lorien said quietly. "Perhaps this will help you understand..." For a moment the Lady Lorien's image flickered then in her place stood a woman Sarah knew very well!  
  
"Mother!" Sarah exclaimed in shock. She raised a hand to her mouth almost as if she didn't believe the word she'd uttered. Lorien's form returned to normal.  
  
"Yes, Sarah, I am your mother... But your real name is Aranel... Sarah is the human equivalent to the meaning of your true name..."  
  
"My name has always been Sarah..." she stammered still attempting to grasp the situation suddenly thrown on her.  
  
"Oh, darling, you were born here in the Underground. I gave you a Faye name before they forced me to give you up. Your father thought it best to give you a human name so that you would perhaps be more accepted amongst the humans. But come... We mustn't dawdle long here in the Goblin King's realm. It's time to take you home!" Lorien turned and noticed the boys sitting shyly on their mother's bed. "Come on boys. You're coming too..."  
  
Daire and Darien brightened instantly and ran to Lorien's side. "When do we go?"  
  
"Now's as good a time as any," Vendae said looking around. "Do you three have anything you need to bring."  
  
"We came here with the clothes on our backs, Aunt Vendae. We have nothing to take that does not truly belong to the Goblin King," Sarah said with a shake of her head. Vendae noticed that all three were dressed once more in their old clothes.  
  
"Well, there's no time to argue over ownership..." Vendae said with a determined set of her jaw. "Let's head for home, Lorien..."  
  
Within moments the group was mounted on magnificent horses from Willoway and headed for the borders of the Labyrinth. Sarah was glad her boys had been given a chance to learn about riding. They looked born to ride the ponies brought for them. She was a different story. She was almost too sore by the time they reached their destination to appreciate the beauty of Willoway. It made the prettiest place she'd seen in the Labyrinth seem pale and drab! Although it was a palace or castle, it was built around the tallest trees Sarah had ever seen! Instead of ruining the landscape, the builders had merely borrowed from the landscape. The effect was stunning! Sarah wondered how a palace such as this one could be defended since all one would need to do was to cut down the trees. What she would later discover was that the trees were protected by an ancient magic that prevented their destruction by any means. Setting a saw to the thick bases of those trees would be a daunting prospect anyway. Lorien called them to a halt momentarily outside the gates of Willoway.  
  
"Boys...Sarah... Until I find a way to tell my parents who you really are, it would probably be best if they think of you as adopted humans."  
  
"I hardly feel Faye," Sarah admitted.  
  
"We shall indeed remedy that!" the three Faye women said in unison. 


	15. 15: History Enlightens

  
  
Chapter 15: History Enlightens  
  
Sarah was led to a room decorated mostly in a deep vibrant blue. Her boys were given a room across the hall decorated in greens. She looked out on her balcony and noticed that it looked out over the willow-lined entranceway. "Well, at least we know now how the place got its name..." she said to herself. Sarah found as she opened her closet that her Aunt had taken the liberty of giving her mother her measurements. Her mother! She had never thought to see the woman again after she had disappeared from her life above. How long would it take for her to get used to the idea of having a mother but no father now? She found a dress that seemed suitably simple and exchanged that for her old Aboveworld clothing. If she was going to play the part of her mother's daughter, she was going to have to look the part. She walked around the room several times to familiarize herself with her surroundings. The room was certainly not garish, as she had feared! Indeed it seemed the decorator had incredible taste. She opened every door or drawer to be sure of what was around her. After the short time spent in the Labyrinth, it seemed strange that, when she looked again, everything was where it had been left. Vendae came to collect her and the boys for dinner. Sarah smiled when she saw her boys, who had apparently found wardrobes of their own. The Goblin King's flair was not visible in these outfits, for which Sarah was grateful. Vendae was positively flying! She'd managed to save all three of her dear ones and reunite them with their long-missed mother/grandmother.  
  
"Grandma Lorien, this is delicious!" Daire exclaimed as dinner was served and enjoyed.  
  
"I'm glad you approve, Daire," Lorien answered with a smile.  
  
"Wow, Darien, she can tell us apart! How'd you do that already, Grandma Lorien?" Daire asked in amazement. He was already quite accustomed to new people messing him up with his brother.  
  
"I have watched you grow through the help of an old friend and my dear sister, Daire. I know how to tell the difference between the two handsomest boys I've ever seen." Daire and Darien smiled and returned to their meals. Most of the remaining meal was spent in silence. Everyone was still getting used to each other. After dinner Sarah and her boys were escorted to their rooms. Everyone had experienced some very trying past few days. Daire and Darien had no problems whatsoever falling asleep. Indeed they barely stayed awake long enough to prepare for bed and give their mother a goodnight kiss. Tonight was one the few nights she could count on one hand that the boys had fallen asleep without a song. For Sarah it was quite a different story. No matter which way she turned, she could not sleep. Her mind was still in a tailspin from all she had learned that night. After learning that her parents were Faye and that her mother was still living in the Underground, Sarah had reconciled herself with being still ignored by the woman. Now here she was living in her mother's home with her two sons!  
  
At last she gave up her futile attempts to sleep. She found a robe in her closet and wrapped it around herself. It was not a particularly chilly night, but she felt immodest in the sheer nightgown she had selected. It had been the plainest, but somehow it still seemed to flatter her like a queen. She softly opened her door and crept into the hall. She soon realized that, although the rooms stayed in their places, she could still get hopelessly lost. She, the girl who had defeated the Labyrinth, was lost in a maze of corridors until she passed by a small sitting room that seemed devoted to music. There were a few harps, flutes, and various instruments including ones she didn't recognize. Her mother was sitting in the midst of the room on a decorated chair. A small handheld harp was in her hands and she strummed it almost without thought as she hummed a soft melody. Somehow it seemed familiar to Sarah. Lorien began to sing the words of the tune she'd been humming and she put the harp down on her lap. Sarah listened with amazement! She could still hear the music of the harp and other instruments along with her mother's sweet soprano voice.  
  
"It is late for you to be up and about my Aranel," Lorien called softly after her song's last strains had been carried away on the breeze coming through the windows.  
  
"I could not sleep, Mother," Sarah said with a soft sigh. Perhaps she would never get used to the idea of having her mother in her life again, but it was so nice to hear. Lorien appeared to agree. She sighed closing her eyes as the words came slipping from Sarah's lips.  
  
"I don't know if I shall ever get used to hearing you say that, Aranel," Lorien said quietly.  
  
"As I am to get used to a new name?" Sarah questioned with a hint of a smile. Lorien shared in the smile.  
  
"I only wish you could remember the times before I had to leave," the elder Faye wished as her eyes misted over. "So many times did I wish we could be a family here in the Underground..."  
  
"I know, Mother. I wished countless times as a child that my family could be together again. Then father remarried and I lost all hope..." Sarah regarded her mother curiously. "That tune you sang... It almost seemed familiar... But who played the music when you were singing?"  
  
Lorien smiled as she responded. "It is one of my gifts. Everything around me plays music to match my song. I was also born with a natural affinity to music. I would pick up an instrument as a child, and within a day, I could play it with the best. The tune certainly should be familiar to you. I sang it to you every night I had with you even before you were born! In the common tongue it is rendered thus..."  
  
Maidens fair, your wombs beware  
New life within you shall blossom  
Your heart shall sing, its love you'll share  
To babes you'll sing and hum  
For the Faye maiden that gives  
New life to her love  
In this she truly lives  
As decreed by the Maker above  
  
"It almost doesn't seem to fit the nearly sorrowful melody you gave it," Sarah commented as he mother finished.  
  
"No, it doesn't. You see, Aranel, as a Faye mother, I should've been the happiest woman in all the land! But my precious daughter was stolen away from me, and so I have been in mourning over my husband and daughter since."  
  
"What was it that drove such a wedge between you and father's family?" Sarah asked. "Why did your families hate each other so?"  
  
"It's all about power, Aranel. It's all about power. You see millennia ago the present dynasty overthrew the old one that had ruled for longer than the oldest Faye can remember. My family had been favored by the old dynasty so they had to fight for position with the new one. The head of your father's family had been the best friend of the new conquering king. They went from little known Faye lords to most important lords of the Kingdom! By the older noblesse, such as my own family, they were still considered little better than country bumpkins! My family in particular was unsettled since some of our titles of old were transferred to that of your father. Yet another war may have broken out if the new king had not given new titles to my family. They were not as important, but they were at least convinced not to go once more to war. The king may have been trying to avert further bloodshed by the citizens of the Underground since the war to put him on the throne had been somewhat costly in valiant lives. Unfortunately he also firmly cemented the feud between our two families when he insisted that to show their allegiance to him, one of the daughters of my family was to marry the son of your father's. My family utterly refused! The matter remained unsettled to this day until in a way your father and I finally fulfilled that order. My family's claim to fame is the beauty of its women, Aranel."  
  
"I'm afraid I'll be the end of that reputation," Sarah said with a shake of her head.  
  
"Oh, no, Aranel!" Lorien cried in shock. "Why you are the loveliest beauty yet to grace our household!"  
  
"What will Jareth say when he finds out I was Faye all along?" Sarah pondered.  
  
"Alas, I hope he does not find out until good is once more found in him," Lorien lamented. When Sarah looked at her oddly, she explained. "There is a law that prohibits Jareth from stealing Faye of any rank or age. Granted your situation was unusual, but Jareth could be in trouble if it were found he had stolen a Faye through negligence. We also do not yet know how your magic will show itself. If you two got into a bad argument as I am told you have a tendency to do, your magic might be dangerous! If Jareth perceives you as a threat, he could prove a deadly enemy."  
  
Sarah and her mother were soon forced to say their farewells as sleep finally convinced them to go to bed. Sarah found the next morning that her Mother and Aunt had decided to teach them to be Faye. Weeks went by full of lessons on the history and customs of the Faye and other Seelie cultures. Sarah and her boys learned fast, and they began to feel more and more at home in the Underground. Sarah and her sons accompanied the Lady Lorien to many social events where they applied their lessons in customs. Sarah noticed, however, that when the Goblin King was actually present, and that was a rare event, he ignored Sarah and her sons completely beyond necessity. Something about them seemed to yank his chain whenever he had to associate with them. Sarah and her boys took very quickly to flying in their bird form. They were soon comfortable flying great distances as though they had been born doing so. It was not uncommon to see a lovely trumpeter swan flying over Willoway followed by a black hawk and a red- tailed hawk. Yet in all their happiness in their new life, Sarah and the boys could not forget the one they had left behind in the Labyrinth. How did Elaine fare along with their new friend Destiny? How did the trio, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus fare now that Sarah had left once more? 


	16. 16: An Unexpected Visit

  
  
Chapter 16: An Unexpected Visit  
  
It was nearly two months after their adoption, that Sarah received a visitor. It was Aeryck, Lorien's head servant, who announced to Lorien that there was a visitor from the Labyrinth to see the Lady Sarah. Aeryck was a shape-shifter. It was not uncommon for him to change into a different form to accomplish different tasks. To carry messages, Aeryck might change into an equine or bird form, and he could change into some type of marine animal if the job required work in water. There seemed no end to the possibilities! So when a wolf ran into the room and shifted to the recognized form of Aeryck, Sarah and the boys were not surprised.  
  
"Milady," Aeryck said with a bow addressing Lorien. "There is a Labyrinthine asking to see the Lady Sarah."  
  
"Does this Labyrinthine have a name?" Lorien asked with a smile even though her breath had caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. Was Jareth even now sending spies on her?  
  
"It is the Elder of Division Five, Milady..."  
  
Lorien breathed a sigh of relief. There could be no dishonesty in the centauress. Her reputation was spotless throughout the Underground, and her love of honor was equally well known. "You may show her in, Aeryck." Lorien thought it best to not take chances just the same. "Boys, go down and see if Raoul needs help with the horses." The twins were off like a shot. Both of them loved horses so they didn't need asked twice. They passed the centauress on their way to the stables. Both took time to politely bow to the Knight before they were off once more. Aeryck announced her before admitting her into the parlor.  
  
"The Lady Ione Athene, Elder Knight of Division Five of the Labyrinth."  
  
Ione paced quietly into the room following the announcement. Since Lorien's Faye home was unequipped for her race, when offered a seat, Ione simply tucked her legs beneath her to rest on the floor. Social necessities were dispensed of first. Sarah was formally introduced to Ione and visa versa.  
  
"How is your shoulder, Lady Ione?" Sarah asked conversationally.  
  
"My shoulder?" the centauress asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, the last time I saw you, you were wounded," Sarah replied although she couldn't understand how the woman needed reminded of a wound.  
  
Ione smiled. "Within twenty-four hours, Lady Sarah, there was not even the slightest trace of it. My kind heal quickly."  
  
"Your kind don't even scar?" Sarah asked incredulously.  
  
"I've carried very few over the past couple of millennia. The largest of those is due more to emotional stress than seriousness of the wound.  
  
"Millennia?" Sarah squeaked. Her mother had only just recently revealed that she was hundreds of years old. "I suddenly feel like such an infant!"  
  
Lorien and Ione shared a laugh, but it was Lorien who spoke first. "I think almost any Faye would feel the same if compared to Ione. I think the oldest Faye in the Underground is only a century or two over his first millennia, but there are many things here older than Ione."  
  
"Indeed, the Labyrinth is one of them," Ione added. "It is alive as surely as we are. Its power is only lent to us, and we have only scratched the surface of it. That is one reason the Labyrinthine Knights were started. There are many who would wish to gain access to such a powerhouse of ancient magic."  
  
"I still can't believe that it could get much worse than its present king," Sarah said with a sigh.  
  
Ione seemed shocked. "You must've never looked evil truly in the eye if you can say that, Lady Sarah," Ione said in a low voice. "He is not all evil as you seem to think."  
  
"I don't understand how you can say that to me when my best friend is still trapped within that castle being tortured by this 'not all evil' king!"  
  
Ione could see this was very close to Sarah's heart as it should be, but she had no less close a reason for making the girl see the King for who he truly was. "What is revealed to you here must not leave here," Ione said in a voice quieter than Sarah thought possible. Surprised both women nodded. "I will bind you fast to your promise for only one other outside of my family knows of this. You see, Lady Sarah, I knew Jareth much better than anyone could've guessed before the angry bitter spirit settled on him. I was the first he allowed so close."  
  
"So that is why Apollo looks so much like the king?" Sarah said remembering Miluien's comment the first day of the Goblin Trials.  
  
"Apollo's human form is mirror image of the King's, Lady Sarah, although only His father, myself, and his sister have ever seen his face."  
  
"The story I heard was much different!" Lorien added expressing her shock.  
  
"Yes, we came up with quite a convincing story to answer for Apollo's resemblance. Jareth was not ready to be a father. He would've taken steps to protect us both if we had known how easily I would get pregnant. Once I had Apollo, the damage was done."  
  
"I don't understand," Sarah said shaking her head. "Jareth is Faye, and you're... you are half horse..." Ione laughed, and Lorien was smiling at her daughter's unspoken question.  
  
"Jareth has always been very considerate, Lady Sarah. He often changed his form to that of the Centauri. I once changed into a Faye for him, but it had disastrous results." Sarah looked confused again. "Our second child developed in my human abdomen. Though my daughter Isis can change to Faye form fairly easily, I have always found it very difficult. I was unable to change form when my daughter was being born."  
  
"I cannot even imagine the pain of losing a child," Sarah whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, Sarah, it was a hard time for us both!" Sarah looked up at the centauress incredulously. She couldn't imagine Jareth being even remotely remorseful over anything. "No, do not look at me in amazement, Sarah. The loss of our first daughter hit him very hard! And it was only through the comfort I received from Jareth and my son that I kept my sanity. Even now, he is not all lost to us!" She held up her hand to stave off another of Sarah's comments. "No, Sarah, a piece of the Jareth all loved still remains. Often when he speaks to me, I catch a glimpse of the man I will always love. He has shown concern for me even in his darkest mood."  
  
"So you two are in love," Sarah said with a nod. Ione sighed.  
  
"Again, no. I am and always will be in love. Before he was overtaken, we ended our relationship. You see Jareth could not keep up the pretense any longer. I was not the one for him. We realized even before the Aurelis was pronounced that I would never be Queen of the Underground. But in realizing my feelings for my King, I have come to entreat you to help us, Lady Sarah. I do not meet the requirements of the Aurelis, but you do. I especially of the Knights do not wish to see my King torn apart in rifts or the Labyrinth destroyed. Much rests in you, Sarah. I have come to implore you, no, to beg of you to see beyond this the greatest and fakest of masks he has ever worn!"  
  
"In truth, Lady Ione, your plea is most touching. But if indeed this mask you claim he wears exists, it is a good one for I have yet to see any hope there is good inside him." She stopped when the sound of running feet reached her ears. Moments later Aeryck entered hurriedly.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Milady, but the Prince of the Underground has arrived."  
  
"And he is most anxious to learn why one of his Knights has come to this particular household," said a most familiar voice. Jareth entered with much of the flair that always accompanied him. He brushed by the spluttering Aeryck who was muttering something about it being improper. Ione stood at his entrance but he noted the absence of her salute. Her first statement would prove quite a shock to the Goblin King.  
  
"Jareth, they know." 


	17. 17: A Humane Heart?

  
  
Chapter 17: A Humane Heart?  
  
It took several moments for Jareth to collect himself once more. "Ione. You've kept our secret for years only to break it now? To this mortal no less who stands in no great favor of mine!" Lorien was amazed, but Sarah was particularly astounded. Not only had Jareth refrained from erupting in anger, he still spoke to the knight in a familiar and almost gentle tone. But they were only further amazed when he permitted Ione to talk back to him.  
  
"Jareth, can't you see that Sarah is more than a mere mortal? She was the first to ever defeat your Labyrinth! This feat should've won your respect not your ire! Can you not see that she is the only wonder that could ever return to the Labyrinth? She was the only one who left!"  
  
"Ione, do not cross the borders to disrespect," Jareth warned yet even when warning he did not get overly cross.  
  
Ione visibly checked herself. Her head lowered in submission as she replied. "Your Majesty, you know I could never disrespect you."  
  
Jareth raised one gloved hand to lift Ione's chin. She looked him unwaveringly in the eye. Lorien and Sarah could not believe their eyes! Leaning in closer his every word held emphasis. "Yes, I know, Ione. But the fact remains that I wish you had not spoken of our little secret to anyone."  
  
"Jareth, we are losing you. I cannot understand these changes in you. You are not all gone, Milord, but the Kingdom is losing you. Jareth what has happened to you?" Her delicate hands gently framed his handsome face. Her eyes closed briefly. "I cannot see your mind!" The tone with she used was heartbreaking. There was the hopelessness of a first time loss. Yet there was a speck of hope that her pleas might be heard.  
  
Jareth sighed pulling away first. "Go home, Ione." Briefly his hand grazed her cheek before his demeanor straightened and he pulled completely away from her. "Dismissed!" He watched Ione's exit then turned lethal eyes upon Lorien and Sarah. Sarah got the distinct impression of a slammed door for his attitude could not have changed more rapidly. The eyes turned upon them were cold and hard. "You both would do well to forget completely every word spoken here this day," Jareth warned in a dangerous voice. "If word of this spreads, even rank will be no protection for you!" In a shower of glitter, Jareth was gone.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, Mother, but I've had my share of strange events for the day!" Lorien could only nod. Together, mother and daughter set out to find the boys.  
  
Sarah sat in her room reading a book her mother had given her. But upon closer inspection, one could see she'd been on the same page for the past half-hour. All Sarah could think of was the tender moment she'd witnessed. So there was some good left in Jareth. Why was Ione the only one who triggered it?  
  
"It's almost as if he's a different person with her."  
  
She couldn't think of a logical reason for it. It could not simply be because they'd slept together a few times. Jareth had used all the Terrified Ones, yet he was downright cruel to them! Perhaps it was because she had mothered three of his children. It was the only option that made any sense  
  
"I wonder what on earth possesses him the rest of the time."  
  
The thought made her pause. Possess... Was that the reason. Was Jareth possessed somehow? She thought back to everything she'd ever known of the man. Did he show signs that his actions were not his own? She thought especially on her first visit to the Labyrinth. He had certainly tempted her, but the method he used had seemed unfamiliar to him. She compared his composure to that of the many guys Elaine had attempted to pair her with. While there was no question that he was no innocent lamb, the role he had chosen was unfamiliar to him. He was perfectly comfortable with displays of power, which he would have to be as a King. It was the way he had attempted to seduce her that she always got stuck on. It now seemed unusual to her. Now she knew that he'd been in a relationship with Ione.  
  
"How could he be unfamiliar with seduction?"  
  
The question rang again in her mind even after it was spoken. He'd already had three children with the centauress by the time she had entered the Labyrinth. Was he only unsure of how to go from terrifying her to seducing her? Surely this was the missing piece between her and Ione. Ione was a knight of Labyrinth, and although Jareth remained authoritative with her, he was not trying to frighten her. Sarah had wished away her brother, and Jareth was trying to best her from the beginning. Now she knew that Jareth would not have harmed her brother although she did begin to wonder what her fate would have been if she had failed.  
  
"How is he changed?"  
  
Sarah considered this carefully. His seduction now was knowing and more brazen. He knew well his position as King compared to their position. Jareth also displayed much less respect for humans as people. The first time she had come to the Labyrinth, Jareth had treated her like a child. His manner had been very condescending, and even though she had acted like one throughout most of her journey, he had respected her in the end as very near his equal. His reaction now had been one close to disgust of her kind. His tone dripped with annoyance ever time he spoke the word 'mortal'. It seemed he threw it in her face that she would only live a short time. She had learned that the atmosphere of the Underground kept humans alive for hundreds of years, but even this life span would seem short to Faye who lived until they were killed. He seemed to hate her with a passion. This was the only thing about him that made a little sense. But the intensity of that hate was unreal. She could understand he was annoyed at her defeat of him, but why was he so vehemently against her?  
  
"What of the Lady Ione?" it almost seemed a voice not her own had begun asking her questions.  
  
Why indeed had the centauress been so anxious to get her to look beyond the evil she saw in Jareth? True the centauress loved her King, but it seemed deeper than that.  
  
"Perhaps she only wished for you to see the King as she did."  
  
"That wasn't me," Sarah said aloud.  
  
"No, you're right. It wasn't you."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It is me, Sarah. Lady Ione."  
  
"How are you talking to me? You are in the Labyrinth!"  
  
"I have long been held as the authority in the Labyrinth in all matters concerning the mind Sarah. I'm am telekinetic and telepathic. I hope you'll pardon the intrusion, Lady Sarah, but I wanted to be there for you as you considered what had been said today."  
  
"Then why not just visit me again?"  
  
"Because Jareth monitors the roads in and out as well as all magic going in and out. If I come to you in person, Lady Sarah, Jareth will know. But Jareth is not telepathic so he cannot monitor me in this communication."  
  
"Then why not just speak to me this way the first time?"  
  
"Because I wished to give the Lady Lorien hope as well. She was once a good friend of Jareth's, but she'd given up hope. I knew Jareth would not yell at me even in front of you."  
  
"Perhaps you can tell me then. Is he possessed, Lady Ione?"  
  
"Possession is hard to find, Sarah. It is always very subtle until the vessel is destroyed or released. However, Jareth was bitter and angry over your defeat of him, which would have left him ripe for possession. So if you were asking me if there's any chance of it, I would say a most definite yes!"  
  
"And yet you find the good in him."  
  
"Can you not see, Sarah! Jareth is still there beneath this evil that is sweeping through him."  
  
"Even when I first came, he was still cruel to his subjects. Why should I wish to help a King who might make a tyrant?"  
  
"Oh, Sarah!" she could almost feel the centauress' frustration. "I shall show you the King as he was! I shall show you Jareth without his mask not trying to frighten and not under the influence of evil! You shall see through my eyes the King as he was before these events!"  
  
Sarah felt a jolt then suddenly she was in another place in another time. She was in an enclosed garden and she felt anxious over something. She kept looking around. She was waiting for someone! Then he appeared. Looking more handsome than she ever remembered, Jareth entered the garden. 


	18. 18: The Truth Revealed

  
  
Chapter 18: The Truth Revealed  
  
Sarah felt her heart soar at his arrival, but as some of her feelings thus far had not been her own, she didn't know where it came from. But she could not examine the moment as she was speaking.  
  
"Jareth!" she recognized the centauress' breathless voice.  
  
"Ione U, the sun shines in your eyes! What news was so important, my shy one?"  
  
Sarah watched as Jareth walked forward and took Ione's hands. His face broke into the first genuine smile Sarah had ever seen. She thought it was indeed a wonderful smile. But Sarah was surprised that the couple did not engage in intimacies common to such a relationship. Jareth's hand grazed the centauress' cheek, but he never once moved to kiss her. She almost wished that he would.  
  
"It is most important, Jareth! I am pregnant again!"  
  
Sarah could feel the centauress was beaming! But it was the look in Jareth's face that caught her attention. He was so happy at the news he was speechless. He hugged the centauress in his joy, but he backed away quickly.  
  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked with worry etched on his kingly features.  
  
Ione laughed. "No, Jareth. I'm not going to turn into a delicate feather in my condition. I'll be at my post until it comes closer to the time for delivery."  
  
"What does Apollo think of all this?"  
  
Here Ione sighed. "Apollo is upset. He is convinced I simply refuse to say no to you. No matter what I say, he continues to accuse you of taking advantage of me."  
  
"That is my fault, Ione," Jareth said tipping her chin so she looked into his eyes. "I don't want you faulting yourself because I ignored my son in the beginning of his life. You know why he's angry with me." Jareth's hand slid to Ione's waist, and for the first time, Sarah realized that Jareth was not wearing gloves. "This is my chance to do things right, Ione. Will you and Apollo live in the castle with me?"  
  
"Until the child is born?"  
  
"Until she reaches maturity, Ione. Until she is a woman like you."  
  
"Jareth, centaurs grow quickly. She'll be fully grown at the age of three."  
  
Jareth half smiled. "Ione, the throne of the Underground was not won in a day. Neither shall this idea of having a family come easily. I will have nearly four years to become a father to our coming child as well as attempt to repair the damage with Apollo. We will see what four years gives us, Ione, but I am not easily tamed."  
  
Ione sighed but she was breathless as she spoke. "Yes, Jareth I know your restless spirit."  
  
Sarah watched in amazement as the scene melted before her eyes and was replaced by another. A small filly frolicked beside her, and Apollo was seated on a centaurian resting couch. Sarah soon realized the filly was playing with a smooth crystal sphere. She laughed in delight chasing its erratic path across the floor. Sarah smiled to herself when she realized that Apollo was controlling the crystal while pretending to read a scroll. She felt a presence, but didn't understand it. It was something to do with the centauress' telepathy. But Ione turned, and Sarah understood. Jareth had just entered the room. Sarah realized that she must have been witnessing yet another part of the castle she'd yet to see. The room was fit for a queen! Apollo looked up and nodded to the Goblin King. It appeared they were at least on friendly terms. Young Isis, as Sarah rightly assumed the filly to be, was the last to realize her father's presence, but she was certainly the most exuberant!  
  
"Daddy!" the filly squealed with glee. She cantered across the room even though it looked like she would trip over her gangly legs at any moment. With a strong jump that Sarah was sure would topple Jareth in an instant, Isis leaped into her father's arms claiming a hug. Jareth did not fall or even budge. He was only slightly assisted by his magic in carrying the small filly. Sarah was captured by the sheer joy not only of the daughter but also of the father. She was beginning to believe that Jareth truly loved his children. She watched more as Ione showed her Jareth doting on his young daughter as well as his efforts to win back the respect of his son.  
  
Sarah watched Isis grow to maturity, and she watched Jareth as well. She noticed that while Isis was growing quickly into womanhood, Jareth was growing away from Ione. He retained some intimate gestures, but Sarah was pretty sure they remained within their own rooms at night. Suddenly the scene she was watching faded.  
  
I am going to show you the discussion the King and I had the night after Isis' third birthday Sarah. It is somewhat difficult for me as it is personal, but I feel you must understand Jareth for who he once was.  
  
"Show me Ione," Sarah responded. "Your secret is safe with me."  
  
She felt Ione's momentary hesitation before the centauress allowed a new vision to come to her. Ione was in a dark room, and Sarah felt the centauress was lying on her side. Sarah began to wonder if they'd really grown apart as she had thought, but she quickly realized that the centauress' small bits of clothing were still in place. Ione turned her head, and Sarah realized that Jareth was sleeping beside her! But the Goblin King stirred, and Sarah realized her wasn't asleep. She noticed with a start that Jareth was not wearing a shirt!  
  
"You're not asleep, Ione," he said more as a statement than question.  
  
"Neither were you," Ione said with a sigh. It was tough to fool the centauress. She didn't need to even exert energy to tell the King's mind was more active than it should be in sleep.  
  
"Probably wondering about the same thing."  
  
"Our last night together."  
  
"She grew too quickly."  
  
"You knew she would."  
  
"Yes, I knew. But it wasn't the same between knowing it and living it."  
  
"You know we will stand behind whatever decision you make, Jareth."  
  
"I know." The King sighed. "It will be hard on our little princess."  
  
"She will learn to survive as Apollo and I did. She will in fact at least have the benefit of knowing you care. That is something Apollo grew without."  
  
"You and the children will always be free to visit, Ione."  
  
"I am grateful at least for this, Jareth."  
  
"I sometimes wonder that Apollo has no aspirations for the throne. He is my first son."  
  
"Jareth, he is a centaur. He has no wish to be King for the same reasons I will never be a queen."  
  
"Why do you insist you would not make a good queen, Ione. Your qualities as a knight would be excellent for a queen!"  
  
"No, Jareth. Do you not see that I cannot stand up to you? I am a follower, Jareth. As King of all the Underground, you will need a queen that can be your equal in spirit and strength as well as intellect."  
  
"Will you find a new love, Ione?"  
  
The centauress said nothing for a moment. "Jareth, you know me not at all to think that my love could transfer that easily. I shall never love another as I love you, and I seriously doubt I will ever find a man I trust enough to reveal our secret to. If by some magic or miracle I were to find someone, they would have the right to know who sired my children."  
  
Jareth caressed Ione's hand with the first two fingers of his own. Sarah had seen him do this to the centauress in various other places she'd been shown, but with Jareth's hands ungloved, this was the first it had ever affected the centauress so. Sarah felt electrified with energy that tingled and swept through her with pleasure. She suddenly recognized it as something she'd seen on old Star Trek shows. It was the same basic idea of a Vulcan kiss. But where the tv version of her world had been an impersonal mere brush of fingers, what Jareth and Ione were doing was extremely intimate and personal. The fluid movement of their entwined hands was like a dance!  
  
"I could not stand to know that our separation kept you from happiness!" His fingers brushed her cheek and chin. "Ione U," he whispered. Sarah knew the centauress was crying.  
  
"And you always will, Melda," Ione said through her tears. Sarah wondered briefly what she'd called him and in what language, but it passed as Ione continued speaking. "I will always love you more than any word in any language past or present could describe, and I can see that we both love our children equally. But Jareth, you have never loved me with the depth I feel for you. That you love me, I am certain, but I do not fill your heart as you do mine. I will be happy, Melda e cuilenya, if you someday find the woman who does not simply compliment you but rather completes you!" The scene melted away and Sarah sighed.  
  
"You've given me much to think on, Lady Ione. I hope you'll not find me rude if I ask to be left in peace the rest of the evening."  
  
"Not at all," Ione replied. Sarah could almost feel Ione's withdrawal and knew she was alone once more.  
  
Centauri Vocabulary: (based on ancient Quenya from Tolkien)  
  
Melda Beloved  
  
Melda e cuilenya Love of my life 


	19. 19: Dark Secrets

  
  
Chapter 19: Dark Secrets  
  
"You've been talking, Ione," a familiar voice accused. "You did not answer my call."  
  
"Merely deep in thought and reminiscence, Your Majesty," Ione replied. She conveniently left out the fact that she had let Sarah watch.  
  
"Come to me, Ione U. I prefer to speak to you in person." Ione sighed and produced a sphere of amethyst crystal. In an instant she was standing before Jareth. He was in his room, but had never intimidated her to be called here. "You have been crying, Ione."  
  
"Not every memory in my past has been happy, Jareth. One cannot live millennia and not see true pain."  
  
"You have born it well. It has but made you wiser."  
  
"Not all those pains, Jareth. Not all."  
  
Jareth was silent a moment. He knew precisely which pain Ione spoke of. "Ione U," he whispered. He offered his hand, which Ione freely accepted. A tear slid down her cheek though.  
  
"Oh, Jareth! Do you treat the Terrified Ones this way before you hurt them?"  
  
A look of confusion passed the Goblin King's features. "The Terrified Ones?"  
  
Ione was taken aback. Could it be that Jareth didn't even know what he did under the influence of his dark side? "Jareth, I know about the girls." She stopped short. Jareth's eyes had closed as if in physical torment. Her King was thrown back as if he'd been hit, and he trembled on the floor. Ione looked on in fear that steadily grew. A voice that did not belong to Jareth suddenly screamed from the King's mind echoing painfully within her own.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ione gasped as her hands flew to her temples in a frantic attempt to break contact. When she opened her eyes, however, she was not looking at the Goblin King. Slight changes in his look and manner alerted that something was wrong, but the real revealer was the change of his eyes and mind. Ione was a mind reader, and she did not recognize the one she encountered.  
  
"Jareth?" she asked tentatively. Jareth merely laughed. "What have you done with my King?" she demanded. Again he merely laughed. Before Ione had a chance to respond, Jareth had thrown a crystal at her feet. Her tearful gaze met Jareth's eyes a moment before she was gone.  
  
Ione was shocked to find she had not materialized in her own home. She was in a very bare room that seemed to be within a castle. But she did not recognize the room so she knew she was no longer in Jareth's castle. She moved slightly and felt an odd texture on the floor. Looking down she realized the floor was littered with salt! Her heart skipped a beat! The Faye only used salt-laced flooring in their dungeons and prisons because it was a natural barrier to magic that could help the prisoner escape. A quick look at the wall behind her confirmed her fear. This room was a prison! She looked about in desperation once more. Then it came to her. Her jailer had missed one detail. Her mental forces were natural abilities not magic. She thought quickly of whom she should to send the message to. She might not have the opportunity to send more than one. She decided to send it to Sarah. Sarah was going to figure into all this somehow.  
  
Sarah!  
  
Sarah jumped out of bed surprised.  
  
Sarah, listen closely. I don't have time for repetition. I have been made prisoner. Something is controlling Jareth for certain. It made him send me here.  
  
As if she were listening on a phone, Sarah heard it when the door crashed open and several men entered the room.  
  
Sarah, I'm out of time! Tell your mother to remember her first ball!  
  
The centauress said no more. Sarah was baffled. Tell her mother to remember her first ball? What on earth would that do? One thing was for certain, and that was that Ione was in trouble! 


	20. 20: The Plot Thickens

  
  
Chapter 20: The Plot Thickens  
  
Sarah hurried to her mother's room. And knocked quickly on the door before opening it almost before her mother could bid her enter.  
  
"Sarah, what is it?" Lorien asked in shock.  
  
"Mother, what happened at your first ball?" Sarah asked immediately.  
  
"Sarah what on earth made you consider this?"  
  
"Ione has been made a prisoner, and she told me to tell you to remember your first ball."  
  
Lorien sat down slowly. "My first ball..."  
  
"What happened mother? Ione's instructions made no sense..."  
  
"But they do, Aranel..." Lorien responded with a heavy sigh. "Sit down... The story is an old one. My first ball was held to celebrate my coming out. It would also be the first time I saw the Royal family. The King and Queen were wonderful. It was the princes Ione wants me to remember..."  
  
"Princes?" Sarah questioned softly.  
  
"Yes, Sarah. Jareth has a brother... A twin brother..."  
  
Sarah sat stunned trying to understand. All this time she had thought that Jareth was the only one who could take over the throne. She had not realized that the kingdom had a choice!  
  
"Despite the fact that Jareth is the younger twin, you will probably never see his brother..."  
  
"A crown prince would have much to do, Mother."  
  
"Aranel, Jareth is the crown prince. His brother is never spoken of and has not been seen for some time."  
  
Sarah looked oddly at her mother. If Jareth was the younger twin, how did he hold to position of crown prince?  
  
"Aranel, we have tried so often to tell you that Jareth is not as evil as he could be! Who do you think we were comparing him to?"  
  
"But how was I to know he had a twin? This is completely new to me!"  
  
"Aranel... oh, I forgot how little you know of our ways..." Lorien chastised herself. "Aranel, if any Faye looked at one of your boys apart from his brother, they would know in an instant that your son was a twin..."  
  
"But how, Mother?"  
  
"Their eyes, Aranel. Faye twins always have mismatched eyes! It has something to do with the bond between them. I keep forgetting that you did not know this so your could not tell in a second's glance that Jareth was a twin. Taureth is truly the darkest Faye I have ever known! That very night at the ball while talking to me he tried to force himself on me. Jareth tried to stop him, but Aranel, Taureth is the stronger side of their twin connection since he is the elder twin. He forced Jareth to go away despite how he fought. Fortunately Jareth ran to get his parents and mine. Because of the already tenuous relationship between my family and the crown as well as previous incidents involving the prince, Taureth has all but disappeared. None have heard of him in centuries!"  
  
"Then I have to get to Jareth..."  
  
"Aranel! That could be very dangerous!"  
  
"Mother, he might send me to where Isis is and then we will find out what is going on."  
  
"So soon..."  
  
"It is time, Mother. If Jareth is starting to be cruel to Ione who seemed to be his last friend, then there is not much more hope for him."  
  
Lorien had tears in her eyes. "Be careful, Daughter... I only just got you back..." Sarah nodded and left to saddle her mare. In moments Sarah was headed towards the Labyrinth. She found the path terribly straight and it worried her. She dismounted before the castle within mere hours. She let the mare wander a bit as she entered the castle.  
  
"Sarah Williams... to what do we owe this honor." Sarah found Jareth sitting casually on his throne.  
  
"You ought to know. It is you that have turned against your own warriors."  
  
"Oh have we?"  
  
"She told me herself!"  
  
"Well, we have remedied that problem..."  
  
"Jareth, what have you done to Ione!"  
  
Jareth laughed maniacally. "You still believe you are talking to Jareth?"  
  
"Taureth!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"One and the same my dear. Would you like to see what has happened to your beloved Jareth?" In an instant Sarah was transferred to a dungeon. Ione was chained to one side of the wall while Jareth was chained opposite her. The walls lined with salt still blocked their magic. Sarah soon saw what Taureth had done to keep Ione distracted from using her telepathy. A guard stood whipping her mercilessly. Her chocolate flanks where so battered that she looked like a blood bay instead of a brown equine. So focused was she on healing her body that she could not focus on calling to anyone! "Wait, wait, it is almost time for the change of the guard! They are so good at this!" Taureth laughed with glee. Sarah watched in horror as another guard came in and stood beside the one whipping. In a smooth motion the guard raised his arm and slipped his hand onto the whip handle while the previous guard ducked out of the way. The whip continued without the slightest break. Sarah looked away from the centauress only to be confronted by Jareth's torture. Sarah noticed with horror that Taureth had used shackles of pure iron! She could almost feel the torment that was evident in his features. There were only two ways for a Faye to feel pain. One was the absence of magic, which was the case in these salt lined walls. The other was to be in the presence of iron. Double pain... Taureth knew his torture well! Taureth snapped his fingers behind her. A guard approached Taureth with a sword of iron... 


	21. 21: This Means War!

  
  
Chapter 21: This Means War!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah shrieked. She grabbed a sword from a nearby guard and stood in between Taureth and Jareth. The guards ceased all activity and moved to block the door. Ione looked up weakly. Sarah would need her help in fencing... Weakly she tapped into Sarah's mind.  
  
I'll help you in this battle, Sarah... Listen carefully.  
  
Sarah acknowledged Ione's help as Taureth looked her over with a smile.  
  
"You cannot intend to fight me for him..."  
  
"I'll not allow you to kill him!" Taureth had begun to circle her slowly.  
  
"Do you actually have feelings for him little mortal. Do you 'want his baby' as they put it?" Taureth grinned maliciously and tried an attack.  
  
"That has absolutely nothing to do with it and get your mind out of the gutter!" Sarah said after defending herself.  
  
"Oh, but Sarah..." He attacked again and grabbed her by the wrist with their arms above them. Sarah felt her body bump against his from the force of motion. She was disgusted by the thought. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I know something that Jareth doesn't..."  
  
Sarah freed her wrist and slashed his cheek as her sword came down in fighting stance again. "You were saying," she replied with an arched brow much like Jareth's.  
  
Taureth winced momentarily... Sarah's sword was iron as well! Drat those fool guards! He would have to play more carefully with this kitten least he be scratched again. "You still haven't found the father of your boys..."  
  
Sarah gasped as Taureth attacked again. He was quick and she could just barely feel Ione's commands before she put them into use. "Well, I'm waiting," she gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why it's Jareth of course!" Taureth said with a smirk. He cried out in surprise when one quick movement from Sarah caused a slice on his sword hand.  
  
"You lie! Jareth could not be their father since the boys turn into hawks instead of owls."  
  
"Did not your attacker use a mask? How can you be so sure Jareth didn't simply manipulate you with magic?" He tried a feint, but Sarah noticed he was moving more slowly. Ione expressed her own shock at this but reminded Sarah that he had been cut twice with iron.  
  
"Jareth would've known better," Sarah said circling Taureth. "Jareth would've known that I would've recognized his eyes anyway. Jareth would've known that I couldn't tell anyone in Aboveworld either."  
  
"I see you've thought the matter over..." Taureth said with a sneer.  
  
"My boys look much like the Goblin King. Of course it crossed my mind."  
  
"Let me assure you that it was Jareth..."  
  
"Oh, Taureth, just tell her already!" a strained voice insisted.  
  
"Wait your turn, Jareth! I'm not through with you yet either..."  
  
"Well, you can at least have the decency to tell her and quit playing with mortals!"  
  
Taureth laughed once more, "Since when did I have any decency?"  
  
Jareth had given Sarah the opening she needed. "You can have some right now!" she cried slashing his exposed side with her sword. Taureth dropped his own sword as his hands went to his side. Slowly Sarah dragged the thrashing man towards the open wall and chained his hands as well. Taureth was howling in pain as the iron had burned him.  
  
"Now you can tell me what you were about to say earlier..."  
  
"Sarah!" Ione gasped quietly. Sarah suddenly remembered both of her friends. Slipping closer to Taureth she removed the key ring from his belt and proceeded to free Jareth and Ione. Jareth picked up the sword that Taureth had dropped.  
  
"Now," he said holding the point of the sword to his brother's heart, "you may tell the Lady how evil you truly are!"  
  
"No! I refuse to be forced of anything!" Taureth shrieked in anger.  
  
Jareth smirked looking much more like his old self. "Ione... Hit him where it matters..."  
  
The centauress bowed to her king. "With pleasure, Jareth," she said with an eager grin. She slowly advanced towards the chained Faye.  
  
"No, no, no! Anything else brother and I swear I will tell!" Taureth begged. Taureth may have known Jareth's weakness, but Jareth knew Taureth's as well.  
  
"Too late, Taureth! I thought about doing this every moment you had me chained to that wall!"  
  
"Then you tell her you weakling!" Taureth spat angrily.  
  
Ione marched up to Taureth and stood a mere hairsbreadth away from him. In one swift motion she raised her equine leg with every ounce of strength that remained in her body! Taureth crumpled immediately though held firmly by the chains. Ione stumbled but managed to go stand beside her king and her friend. Already her wounds were beginning to heal since the guards had ceased their abuse once Sarah had challenged Taureth.  
  
"I don't care who tells me, but someone had better tell me soon!" Sarah demanded.  
  
Jareth sighed turning to face her since his brother was rather incapacitated at the moment. "Taureth used me to get to you, Sarah..."  
  
Both Ione and Sarah stood gaping at him. "So which one of you is the father?" Ione managed to question.  
  
"Heavens! This is crazy!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"That's why you didn't know about the Terrified Ones..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ione?" Jareth asked in confusion.  
  
"Taureth has been getting his kicks through you, Jareth. The girls that wished away siblings since you went dark have all remained in the castle for... for your umm... pleasure..." Ione blushed.  
  
Jareth turned a deep shade of red as well. "Taureth, you should be flayed alive!"  
  
"Oh some of them are so good, Jareth! You should see what I've taught them!" Taureth said with a sneer. "Some of them were unbroken too! Like that pathetic mortal you like so much! She was such a joy to take!" Jareth strode firmly up to his brother and punched him square in the nose. "Try her then if you don't believe me! You had her once..." Jareth gave his brother a strong hook breaking the elder Faye's jaw.  
  
"Maybe that will shut him up for a moment or two," Jareth said with a smirk brushing his hands of with satisfaction.  
  
"Jareth, what will you do with the Terrified Ones?" Ione asked. Sarah was still trying to take this in.  
  
"I will have to see if I can do right by them. If they wish to return to Aboveworld, I will grant their request. If they wish to stay in the Underground, I will do my best to see they are servants in only good homes..."  
  
"I...I don't understand..." Sarah stuttered quietly.  
  
Jareth was soon by her side. "Sarah, you need not fear me. I was not present in mind when Taureth hurt you. I remember nothing of it nor did I even know of it until he brought me here."  
  
Sarah's eyes closed and her head tilted back. "Lord, why do you allow the road to be so confusing!" 


	22. 22: What to Do?

  
  
Chapter 22: What to do?  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah in confusion. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
Ione watched with interest, and Jareth backed up next to the knight. Sarah went to her knees as her legs had begun to feel somewhat like jelly. Her hands covered her eyes while the sword clattered on the floor beside her. She had begun to cry!  
  
"Jesus, I waited so long to know! Why couldn't I have a simple life!"  
  
Jareth quirked a brow and looked to Ione. Ione shook her head. She had no answers.  
  
"Lord, I waited so long and prayed so hard that you would help me forgive him when I found him... Help me find that forgiveness now, please!" Sarah's words were barely a whisper now, but both friends and even Taureth could hear them for not a single other sound was to be heard. Sarah's eyes opened as her gaze locked on Taureth. "I will forgive him... But he can still suffer! There are still consequences for sin..." She stood once more and simply smiled. "And I do forgive you, Taureth. However..." her smile was even more pleasant, "I will be pressing charges with the Seelie Court. I have heard rapists like yourself particularly annoy them..." She let the sentence hang over the agonized Faye. He more than she knew very well what the Seelie Court's reaction would be! Sarah turned to Jareth and Ione. "Would you both be there to act as my witnesses?"  
  
Jareth and Ione were still dazed. What on earth was going on? Ione was the first to say something, "Sarah, who were you talking to?"  
  
"Why, Jesus, my Lord and Savior," Sarah responded easily.  
  
"Who is this Jesus?" Jareth asked her.  
  
"He is the Son of God, Jareth. Here I think you would refer to them as the Master or Maker of All."  
  
Jareth and Ione both shared a look. "The Aurelis!" they both said in shock.  
  
"Yes, He is mentioned in the Aurelis."  
  
"You meet the Aurelis even more than I thought!" Ione exclaimed.  
  
"Aunt Vendae and I had a discussion on this. You see Jesus is described as the Light of the World. And since He lives in my heart, we assumed this must be what the Aurelis meant."  
  
"This will take some time to discuss," Jareth said shaking his head.  
  
"Indeed it will, but it is important. I would be happy to discuss it with you both further at some point," Sarah said with a smile. Suddenly there was much shouting and a crash outside the door. In moments the door was flung open and in walked King Dayton himself! Sarah and Ione instantly bowed and Jareth bowed as well though not as deeply as the women. The King did a double take as he realized that one of his sons was chained to the dungeon wall.  
  
"I believe someone had better tell me what exactly is going on here," the King said in a deep tone of command.  
  
"Father," Jareth said bowing again slightly. "Much has happened it will take some time to explain it all. Suffice it to say that my brother has proven himself to be unworthy of your family once again!"  
  
"Is this true, Ione?" the King asked. He knew the centauress could not lie to him. She was incapable of telling falsehoods.  
  
"It is true, Your Majesty. Taureth has acted worse than despicable! But Lady Sarah should perhaps know that better than I."  
  
King Dayton looked with surprise towards the mortal woman. Sarah bowed and explained.  
  
"Your Highness, I was Taureth's first victim. Through his treachery, I am the mother of twins of my own."  
  
"Is that so?" Dayton questioned.  
  
"It is, my lord, and I do intend to bring charges against him to the Seelie Court where I trust all of his treachery will be brought to justice."  
  
Dayton nodded. "I see Lady Lorien has been teaching you our laws. That is good."  
  
"Indeed, Highness, but should not the prince be kept some place until such time. He does after all have wounds to be attended." She could tell Dayton was surprised by her requests. Indeed Taureth was surprised as well!  
  
"Father, how did you know where we were?" Jareth finally asked. Moments later Lorien walked in. Jareth nodded his understanding.  
  
"The Lady Lorien told me she suspected her adopted daughter had fallen foul of Taureth. She seemed insistent about it until I at last agreed to come here and see what was going on."  
  
"Oh dear, are you all right?" Lorien asked going at once to Sarah.  
  
"I'm fine, Mother..."  
  
"You must be exhausted!" she turned to the King. "Highness, with your permission, may I take my daughter home now? I do believe also that one of Willoway's mares is still waiting at the castle in the Labyrinth."  
  
"All shall be done to see things are put to right, Lady Lorien," Dayton agreed. "Indeed take your daughter home and see she rests well."  
  
With a bow, Lorien and Sarah exited the chamber. Dayton took his son and unchained him before forcing him to a secure place where he could be tended in preparation for his trial. Jareth and Ione soon departed for the Labyrinth. There was much need for rest on all sides. 


	23. 23: To Court We Go!

  
  
Chapter 23: To Court We Go!  
  
Sarah fussed with the dress her mother had chosen one more time. She still wasn't used to wearing dresses all the time. What she would give for a good pair of jeans!  
  
"Aranel, are you about ready?" Vendae asked peeking her head in.  
  
"I'm just not used to dresses yet, Aunt Vendae," Sarah responded with a sigh.  
  
"Well, you look like an angel so let's go meet your mother and sons."  
  
Sarah smiled her thanks and hurried down the hall beside her Aunt. She found her boys were again dressed with perfection and she smiled at both of them.  
  
"Mommy, you're gorgeous!" Daire cried out and Darien added his agreement with a nod.  
  
"Thank you boys," Sarah said with a slight curtsey. The dress was actually very modest although it accentuated her smooth curves perfectly. The neckline was high and only a small portion of the back showed. Yet this was barely seen fore her wavy brown hair covered most of that. It was a deep royal purple that was accented with a circlet of amethyst in her hair. Only part of it showed over her forehead as the rest was hidden in her dark tresses. In the center of her forehead there hung a simple amethyst stone. Around her neck was another simple amethyst necklace. The sleeves were long tapering to points on the back of her hands. The boys were in white except for their royal purple, silk poet shirts. Even their gloves and boots were white. Sarah silently wondered how long that would last. They too wore circlets of amethyst. They had discovered that even as adopted children of Lorien they still had high place in the Faye world. Vendae wore an outfit of sapphire blue while Lorien wore an emerald green. Soon a carriage pulled around to the front of the palace and all five were off to the capitol, city of the Underground's King.  
  
Delyinon was a beautiful city. Sarah thought it was the most marvelous city she'd ever seen! It was so clean! It was the complete opposite of the Goblin City. Of course, Dayton's subjects were not goblins either. The Court was located in the same vicinity as Delyinon castle, and Sarah looked up in awe at the marvelous structure. It seemed made of pure gold! The Court nearby was a modest structure. Its walls were plain stone. There were no adornments. As Lady Lorien led her family inside its walls, Sarah realized the building was a huge circle. Hundreds of meeting rooms surrounded the larger courtroom that was built in amphitheater style. Behind the high table was the room where the High Prefect could discuss a decision with his council. Lorien sat down in a place for witnesses and noticed that Ione was alone beside her. Vendae took the boys to sit in the front row of the crowd.  
  
"Where is Jareth?" Lorien hissed quietly to Ione. Ione nodded towards the center of the room. Jareth was seated beside Sarah.  
  
"The King decided that Jareth was too involved to simply be a witness. His accusations have been added to those of Sarah's and they shall be making a joint trial."  
  
Lorien was not sure she liked this turn of events, but she could not question the King's judgement. All rose as the High Prefect and the King entered the room with the council following behind them. As the King and High Prefect passed, the crowd knelt on one knee showing deference to their positions. Both King and High Prefect sat at the high table. The council sat to the right of them.  
  
"Be seated my people," Dayton told the crowd then nodded in the direction of the High Prefect.  
  
"Let the council take note that King Dayton will make no judgement today in a case between his two sons." The council nodded in acknowledgement and the High Prefect turned to Sarah and Jareth. "We ask now that the accusers bring forth their accusations to be read before the assembly." Jareth stood first for he ranked Sarah. Vendae tapped Lorien's shoulder and Lorien turned slightly in time to see her own parents finding a seat in the crowd. She had not thought they would show.  
  
"Your Grace," Jareth said with a slight bow. "I accuse Taureth, my brother, of treason and conspiracy. By manipulating his magic and the unfortunate bond between us as twins, Taureth attempted to overtake my place as crown prince of the Underground." Jareth stood tall and erect as a true prince of the Underground. He was master of himself once more. He knew well that the bond between twins was well respected by all Faye, and the crowd was murmuring quietly.  
  
"Silence in the court!" the High Prefect demanded. "I will ask that Lady Sarah of Willoway also present her accusations." Sarah stood thankful that her hands were not shaking as she prayed for peace.  
  
"Your Grace, I accuse Prince Taureth of rape and assault. He is the father of my own two boys seated now in the assembly." The courtroom was buzzing with gasps and whispers now!  
  
"Silence!" the High Prefect thundered. The courtroom quieted though it was difficult after such an announcement. "Prince Taureth what do you say to these accusations?"  
  
"I will not speak on such wild charges!" Taureth replied in a high-pitched tone of contempt. "Let them prove it if they can!"  
  
"We will address the issues brought by King Jareth first," the High Prefect announced. "King Jareth you have listed here as witness The Elder Knight of the fifth division of the Labyrinthine Knights."  
  
"Yes, Your Grace," Jareth replied. Ione stood and walked forward. The grace and dignity of the centaurian race rested squarely on her shoulders at that moment in time, and she bore it well. Dayton was not pleased that his son brought the centauress to attest to his character. Dayton knew well that the relationship between his youngest son and the centauress had gone too far. Jareth would be the first to question her.  
  
"Lady Ione, tell us what you perceived about eight years ago at the time the Aurelis was proclaimed."  
  
"Your Highness seemed very upset over this prophecy. Indeed one might say you were furious. It was two or three days after it that I began noticing I was able to hear you less and less."  
  
"Explain to the court what you mean by hearing the King, Lady Ione," the High Prefect requested.  
  
"I am telepathic, Your Grace," Ione said quietly. "I can hear or see the force of one's mind within my own. I have been in the Knights for some time, and I am familiar with the force of his mind from this work. A few days after the Aurelis was proclaimed, King Jareth's force began to slip. I could not explain it at the time."  
  
"Your Grace," Taureth protested. "Am I to be tried on this woman's thoughts?"  
  
"Lady Ione's abilities of the mind have long been acknowledged and respected by her peers. Her testimony is sound," the High Prefect stated firmly. Taureth said no more, but he was not happy about it.  
  
"Tell us, please, Lady Ione, what happened a month ago that caused you to draw a conclusion as to the reason for this phenomenon," Jareth asked.  
  
"I was called to council you, Highness. I made a comment suggesting the behaviors that were unfamiliar to your character. I could still hear you though slightly at that point. But you seemed to not understand of what I was speaking. I was beginning to understand that there was something strange happening at that moment. But as soon as I began to put the pieces of the puzzle together, another force entered Your Highness with such force I had to break contact. You were a completely different person, and it was the invading force in you that sent me to the castle that Taureth had been banished to." The assembly seemed to hold its breath. What would Taureth say to this?  
  
"Prince Taureth, do you have any cross-examination questions for the witness on this matter?"  
  
"I do, High Prefect. Lady Ione, did this supposedly non-Jareth tell you his name?"  
  
"No, he did not."  
  
"Then how can you assume it was me that was in him? Are you sure Jareth isn't simply crazy with a split personality?"  
  
Ione looked utterly shocked for a moment and Jareth's stance was rigid. "Prince Taureth, it was your dungeon that I was brought to, and it was your guards that beat me continuously without a break!" The room was sent into a flurry of whispers again. The High Prefect used the age-old gavel at his place to order quiet once more.  
  
"Lady Ione have you proof of this?" he demanded.  
  
Ione was not used to having the validity of her statements questioned, but she was never the less prepared. "Yes, Your Grace. Caladon the healer attended the wounds since they were somewhat slower to heal from the length of time I was exposed to torture.  
  
"Is Caladon the healer present?" the High Prefect called.  
  
"Here, Your Grace," the Elf replied. "The Lady Ione speaks the truth. I attended grievous injuries to her sides and flanks. She had been whipped continuously for hours. My findings in treating her support the story." The High Prefect nodded, and the healer seated himself once more.  
  
Jareth addressed the High Prefect once more. "Your Grace, not one of the people in this room that knew me before the Aurelis can deny that my behavior was changed in the past eight years. The Labyrinth itself became extremely dangerous as well. My close friends of many years; Lady Aurora, Lady Lorien, Captain Damien, and Lady Ione; can be called upon to be witnesses of that change. Taureth is indeed guilty of treason for I myself was trapped within his dungeon after his imprisoning of the Lady Ione. I too was subjected to torture from my own brother the Lady Ione, the Lady Sarah can both be called upon as witnesses. He has forfeited his very right to be called a member of my family through his cruelty." Taureth could almost breathe a sigh of relief. Jareth's accusations would probably bring about him being disowned from his family and likely having his powers reduced, but he would likely escape with little else.  
  
"Lady Sarah, we will hear your case now."  
  
Taureth paled. He'd forgotten that they weren't finished with him yet! 


	24. 24: Enlightenment

  
  
Chapter 24: Enlightenment  
  
Sarah stood to her feet and bowed to the High Prefect. Now sitting, Jareth could appreciate her looks for the first time as he could do so unobserved. All eyes were now on Sarah. She was divine for a mortal. He couldn't imagine how a human could pull off such beauty! Despite the modesty of her gown, Sarah looked like a queen!  
  
"Your Grace, about eight years ago in the Aboveworld, I was waylaid outside of my college. I was knocked unconscious and taken to a different location. I awoke stripped and tied to a bed. I was then raped and assaulted before knocked unconscious once more and returned to the walkway outside my college. I became pregnant and bore twin boys seated in the assembly today."  
  
"And how do you know that Prince Taureth was your attacker?" the High Prefect inquired.  
  
"Firstly, Your Grace, my sons bear a marked resemblance to the princes. Secondly my attacker was masked, but I could still see his eyes..."  
  
"These clues might point to King Jareth as well," the High Prefect pointed out as Taureth sneered in her direction.  
  
"Your Grace, there are several reasons for me to rule out King Jareth." The Prefect motioned for her to continue. "It must be remembered that I was attacked in Aboveworld but that I had already had contact with King Jareth. At that time it had been about six years since I had won back my younger half-brother, Toby. The story of my first time in the Underground is well known. Your Grace, King Jareth would've known well that I could recognize his eyes. They are a rarity in Aboveworld. King Jareth would also have been aware that I would not be able to tell anyone. In Aboveworld they would have thought me insane! Only one person in Aboveworld ever knew, and she did not believe me. In fact she accidentally wished me and my two sons away because she didn't believe the Underground was real."  
  
"Can this person come forward to testify to this fact?" Taureth held his breath.  
  
"No, Your Grace, I am afraid..." Sarah paused as Jareth placed a hand on her arm and whispered something to her. "Correction, Your Grace, the witness is here after all. I would call Miss Elaine of Aboveworld." The doors opened and Sarah saw one of the Labyrinthine Knights was escorting her friend. She knelt when she came to stand before the Prefect.  
  
"Young Lady, you have been called as a witness to events occurring in Aboveworld. Do you understand that perjury is not acceptable?"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace," Elaine managed quietly. "I was one of the people who found Lady Sarah on the walkway outside our college dorm after her assault. She was really battered and ended up in the hospital for a week just to see to her injuries as well as for evidence to try and catch the person responsible. The case had no leads obviously, and nine months later Sarah had twin sons."  
  
"This is your case for Prince Taureth being the boys' father?" the Prefect inquired of Sarah.  
  
"There is but one more thing that I did not find out until I arrived back in the Labyrinth, Your Grace. I call for Lady Vendae of Willoway to bring forward my sons Daire and Darien." The crowd gasped yet again as the boys stood beside their Aunt and came forward. Elaine was escorted to a seat. The resemblance between the princes and the two boys was extraordinary! The boys went to stand before the High Prefect. "Your Grace to your right is Darien and to your left is Daire. Darien is my oldest of the two." Sarah left the podium from which she addressed the Prefect to stand by her sons. "Darien, I need you to turn to your bird form, ok?" Darien nodded and within moments there before them was a young black hawk. The hawk flapped its wings and flew up to the high table. "Your Grace, King Jareth's form is an owl. Were these boys his, they would take on his form." The room stirred like crazy! There was no way that Jareth was the boys' father now, and that left one possibility.  
  
"Silence in the court!" the Prefect demanded banging his gavel. "I will have silence and respect for justice!" He turned to Prince Taureth. "I am assuming, Prince Taureth that you are not willing to reveal your bird form."  
  
Dayton spoke up, "Even if he wished to he could not. I have restricted his magic while he is on trial." The crowd gasped as their own Queen stood from her place.  
  
"I can assure you, Your Grace, that my elder son's form is indeed that of a black hawk," the Queen affirmed gracefully. Taureth gaped at her in astonishment. His own mother was testifying against him! Darien had flown down beside his brother and transformed to a boy once more.  
  
"Lady Sarah, what is the form of your other son?" the Prefect inquired. It could be that one turned into a hawk and one turned to an owl, and this mortal was only showing him the one to incriminate the elder prince.  
  
"Daire?" Sarah pushed quietly. Daire looked up and after a few moments there was in his place a red-tailed hawk. There could be no question now. These boys were assuredly Taureth's. Taureth was visibly pale! How in the Underground did she find out about the bird forms!  
  
"There can be no question in anyone's mind," the Prefect concluded with a nod. "These two boys are the sons of Prince Taureth. Members of the Council consult with each other on the matter of treason." The council members took little time to reach a verdict, which was handed on a scroll to the High Prefect. The Prefect read the Council's conclusion and nodded. "I concur with the Council in this matter. Prince Taureth is guilty not only of treason against his brother the Goblin King, but he is also guilty of despoiling an innocent maiden in Aboveworld." The Prefect glared at the elder prince. "Prince Taureth, you are hereby stripped of all rank and honor. Let none shelter you, let none give you aid. Your powers are yours no longer for you have used them in deceit! No magic shall you ever wield again." Taureth almost breathed easier until the Prefect turned to Sarah. "Lady Sarah, what punishment shall be bestowed for the dishonor he wrought upon you?"  
  
"Your Grace, I am no judge of what best befits this situation. I would ask only that the Council agree on a course of action that will keep him from repeating his crimes," Sarah replied with a bow.  
  
The courtroom fell into stunned silence including Jareth. By Faye law, Sarah had the right to ask for his brother's head on a platter for his crime against her. Why was she allowing him to live? The council members began to speak quietly amongst each other. After some time of deliberation the many Faye, Elves, and other Seelie races began nodding their heads in agreement. The Faye woman recognized as their spokeswoman rose and addressed the High Prefect.  
  
"We have reached a decision, Your Grace." The woman handed another scroll to the guard who gave it to the Prefect at the high table. For the first time in the proceedings, the High Prefect showed it to the King beside him. King Dayton expressed surprise but nodded his head.  
  
"The prisoner will stand for his sentence." When Taureth was slow to rise, guards on either side of him forced him to his feet. "Taureth the Disgraced, you are hereby banished to the Kingdom of the Mazonia. Should you ever be seen outside of those borders, your life is forfeit of the grace your victim has shown you this day. You shall serve their Queen for so long as you remain alive. Nor shall you be capable of passing on your legacy of evil to future generations least they be as disgraceful as you."  
  
Taureth was overcome by extreme pain that died as quickly as it came. From the general area of that pain, he knew his worst fears had become true! They had made him a magic eunuch! While part of him had remained male, part of him had been turned female for the sake of necessity. No! They couldn't do this to him! Why couldn't they just kill him! It was a fate worse than death to be banished to the Mazonia! He was pulled kicking and screaming from the courtroom. Ione could feel Sarah's uncertainty.  
  
"The Mazonia are a race I believe humans are familiar with. They had to flee Aboveworld when your invention of gunpowder nearly ruined their way of life. I believe in Aboveworld that you would call them Amazons. Trust me, Taureth will receive no kind treatment at their hands." Ione decided against telling Sarah about the other thing that had been done to the ex- prince.  
  
Sarah silently thanked Ione for her explanation. She turned again to the High Prefect.  
  
"Lady Sarah of Willoway, is there any way this court might help atone for the suffering you have been made to bear?" King Dayton asked.  
  
"I have only one request I can make, Your Highness..." 


	25. 25: One Request

  
  
Chapter 25: One Request  
  
"...I ask, Sire, that my Father and half brother be restored their right to live in the Underground once more that they might be reunited with my mother."  
  
Again the courtroom was hushed in awe. What was happening now? But Sarah continued.  
  
"I claim no violation of the code upon the Labyrinth. King Jareth was unaware of my heritage. I myself remained unaware until I returned to the Labyrinth once again. To settle the evil that was done to me I ask only that the ruling against my parents be reversed."  
  
The High Prefect alone seemed able to speak. "Name your parents then, young lady."  
  
"My true name is Aranel daughter of Lady Lorien of Willoway and Lord Nordithen formerly of RavenCrest."  
  
"You are the daughter sent Aboveworld to Nordithen..."  
  
"Yes, Your Grace," Sarah said bowing her head slightly. Two couples sitting among the assembly leapt to their feet. Lorien cringed. One of those couples was her own family. She knew without looking that the other couple was none other than the Lord and Lady of RavenCrest. Although she could think of no better time to ask for the removal of the banishment of her husband, Lorien wished just the same that her parents had not been present. She still had not found a way to tell them that the humans she adopted were really her missing family.  
  
"Your Grace, we strongly protest this request!" Lord Aglar of RavenCrest spluttered in anger. He still retained his anger with his son over his disregard for his family's wishes. Lady Norien said nothing. It was her son. She had never truly wished him banished, and she had never before laid eyes on her granddaughter. She could only wonder why she had listened to her husband when he refused to allow her to rear the child in the first place. Now she could see what a beautiful child had indeed come from the union of Nordithen and Lorien, and she sorely regretted her silence. But there was nothing she could do about it now. Too long had she given in to her husband. Little could she know that her thoughts were also those of the Lady Risithil of Willoway. The Lady of Willoway could not believe she had turned her own granddaughter away. Why this had to be the loveliest flower from the house of Willoway in millennia! But she too had been subject to her husband for too long. She would say nothing to correct him.  
  
Lord Sigilion would also be heard, "Your Grace, the court cannot revoke its judgements. It has been a law for generations!"  
  
"Silence!" the Prefect demanded. "You were not called upon for your opinion!" He turned his attention to Aranel who still stood before him. "Lord Sigilion is right of course, Lady Sar...Aranel. I cannot revoke my own ruling."  
  
"But, Your Grace, is there no justice should there be proof that the Lady Lorien and the Lord Nordithen were only acting in accordance with a decree of the King?" Sarah looked into the eyes of the High Prefect, which was a thing not done in the Underground! "It makes no sense to me that I could find more justice in the courts of Aboveworld."  
  
"Your Grace..." Sarah was almost startled by the voice that suddenly spoke beside her. In her urgency to claim this prize, she had almost forgotten Jareth's presence. "Your Grace, she can claim the amendment to that law. She bears the right of Eryneth." Sarah looked at Jareth in confusion. But again Lady Ione came to her rescue.  
  
"Eryneth was an Elven woman who was raped, Lady Sarah. But her attacker could not be prosecuted due to a former ruling by the court. She died in the Elvish fashion of a broken heart as her life was completely destroyed. The court knew the responsibility was theirs and made an amendment to the law, which forbade them from seeing justice done in the case of Eryneth. You were attacked in the same way, while it is a bit of a stretch, you can still be under the cloak of the right of Eryneth."  
  
Again Sarah thanked Ione silently, and the High Prefect's features softened as though he was about to smile. "Then let it be known that the ruling against Lord Nordithen and Lady Lorien is officially lifted." Moments after the proclamation before the high table appeared Sarah's father and younger brother.  
  
"Your Grace!" he exclaimed immediately bowing on one knee. Toby slowly followed his father's example.  
  
"Lord Nordithen, by the request of your daughter and under the right of Eryneth, you are once more returned to your rightful place in the Underground. I understand that you are once again a free man. Your marriage to the Lady Lorien is recognized by the court."  
  
"Indeed, Sire, the mortal did indeed leave without even her son. This boy is all that remains of my family... but did you say by my daughter's request?" he looked a bit confused. The Prefect gestured behind him. Turning he saw Sarah standing beside Jareth. He almost didn't recognize her for the air of the Underground had been at work on her and she was dressed as the Faye.  
  
The King and High Prefect adjourned the court session and the assembly was cleared leaving only family and friends to celebrate this wondrous turn of events. Toby watched in amazement as a perfectly gorgeous woman ran down and fairly leaped into his father's arms planting a kiss on his lips. Both broke apart laughing in amazement. Within moments his father's image shimmered and there standing in his place was a man who looked more like a gentleman from old England than his father. His dark hair was long and tied back like Daire and Darien's usually were. He was dressed in strange clothing, and he looked so much younger!  
  
"Dad?" the boy asked hesitantly. Sarah came over placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok, Toby. This is how Dad is supposed to look."  
  
"I...I don't understand!"  
  
"Well, Toby, Dad and I are both Faye..."  
  
"Like Jareth was?" Toby asked with a wide-eyed expression.  
  
Sarah laughed. "Like Jareth is, Toby." Toby looked behind her and realized the Goblin King was standing there silently.  
  
"Hey, he's real!" Toby suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's not gonna turn me into a goblin this time, right?"  
  
The adults in the room shared a laugh, but it was Jareth who answered, "Toby, I don't turn children into goblins. I certainly don't need any more of the creatures! That idea is mostly an incentive for the people who wish them away to try and get them back. The children are really adopted out to homes in the Underground." Toby nodded and then looked at the beautiful woman who still had an arm hooked around his father's waist.  
  
"So you're Sarah's mom?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am Aranel's mother. My name is Lady Lorien."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty! Course I shouldn't be surprised since you're so pretty. But why did you call my sister Aranel?"  
  
Lorien smiled at his compliment. "That is her real name, Toby. We only called her Sarah in your world because she wouldn't be teased as much." Daire and Darien soon bounced over glad to see their grandfather with Vendae traveling in their wake.  
  
"My goodness you two have gotten so big!" Finally Nordithen looked to Jareth. "So, Jareth, what all has happened in my absence, and how did my daughter end up here?"  
  
Jareth half smiled, "It's a long story, Nordithen. But I sense that you and your family shall need a place to stay for some time. So why not stay at my castle and allow your families to cool down?"  
  
"My thanks, Jareth," Nordithen replied with a bow. Moments later they were all standing in Jareth's throne room. 


	26. 26: Reunion & a Tale

  
  
Chapter 26: Reunion & A Tale  
  
Lady Ione was waiting with the Lady Aurora as the group appeared in the castle. Sarah realized as she looked around that there were still no signs of the goblins. Toby spoke her thought, "King Jareth, where are all the goblins?"  
  
"I'm afraid my easily intimidated subjects are still not sure whether or not I'm safe enough yet." A maid entered bringing refreshment to the guests but instead of leaving once she had placed the tray she looked directly at Sarah.  
  
"Sarah! I can't believe it! You're back!"  
  
"Elaine!" Sarah exclaimed as she went to hug her friend. "I thought sure you would have chosen to go back to Aboveworld!"  
  
"My best friend in that world is now here. Besides being a maid in the Underground sure beats waiting on crabby people at a register."  
  
But, Elaine... What about Joe?"  
  
"You rang?" asked a man coming in behind Elaine. When Joe kissed Elaine's hand, Sarah noticed both were wearing gold bands on their left hands.  
  
Elaine laughed and explained. "His Highness offered us a choice. We could either return to Aboveworld or remain in the Underground where he would find us a good place to live and work. Most of the Terrified Ones chose to return to Aboveworld, but when he asked me I was not sure. Joe was in Aboveworld, but you were here, Sarah. Then Jareth brought Joe here to the Underground to be his steward. Damien was getting kind of tired of being the only one who could face the King." Sarah hugged Elaine once more.  
  
"I'm so happy for you both, and I guess congratulations are in order for you two as well."  
  
Joe nodded. "Yep, I figured if my fiancée wanted to live in the Underground that was fine with me. Jareth gave an offer I couldn't refuse." The three friends laughed then realized that some of the people around them had no idea what they spoke of.  
  
"Jareth, perhaps we should explain to them the whole story. I don't think my father is even aware that this is my second trip to the Underground." Lord Nordithen's brow rose in surprise as he looked to Jareth for an explanation. Jareth seated himself on his throne in his usual manner while he created seats for the rest of them and a resting couch for the centauress with a few crystals.  
  
"There will certainly be points in this tale where others must fill in the gaps," he said at first looking to his friends. Damien had joined them and welcomed Lord Nordithen enthusiastically. Damien, Ione, Aurora, and Vendae all nodded their heads individually when the King's gaze paused on them. They would help fill in where Jareth could not. Finally Jareth's gaze rested on Sarah. "Milady... Aranel..." Jareth questioned testing her name he now knew. Sarah also nodded. "You will recall, Nordithen, that you remarried Aboveworld so that there would be a woman to care for Sarah about twenty-three years ago I do believe." Nordithen nodded. It had been the biggest mistake of his life even though he had been blessed with a son. "Eight years after that Toby was born." Again Lord Nordithen responded with a nod. Jareth looked to Sarah.  
  
"I had always hated Karen, Father," Sarah said quietly. "She never could understand my love of fantasy worlds. She and I clashed so much. When Toby was born and you seemed to grow even more distant from me, I reacted with anger. I wished Toby away one night when you two went out."  
  
"I had helped your wife send messages for years, but I had no idea that it was your home that the call came from," Jareth explained. "Aranel was the first to defeat the Labyrinth and win back her brother." Nordithen looked upon his daughter with renewed awe. Slowly through the combined input of the Fifth Elder, the Captain, Lady Aurora, Lady Vendae, Sarah, and Jareth, the whole story at last became clear to all. Jareth had stumbled slightly in his telling when he came to the moment of past that dealt with what had happened to Sarah. He knew now that he had been there in body if not in spirit. Nor was Nordithen especially pleased of the ordeal although he could recognize that Jareth had not control of himself at that point. His memory of Sarah had intrigued his brother, but Taureth needed Jareth's ability to cross realms to get to the girl. Fortunately the boys had taken Toby exploring since the history bored them. Sarah revealed some facts that had made her suspect something strange surrounded the boys' conception. From this they then turned to what had been happening in the Underground during the intervening years between Sarah's attack and her return to the Underground. Sarah was amazed to finally hear what had happened. From Ione, Damien, Aurora, and Vendae; Sarah heard through a friends eyes what had happened to Jareth. They told of his slow withdraw from the rest of the world. Jareth from his point of view told how he had been trapped more and more often within what he described as a sea of nothing or total darkness. Most nights and eventually most of his days he was trapped there. It came to the point where Ione was the only one who could draw him out of that trap not long before Sarah returned to the Underground. Here Sarah picked up with how Elaine had accidentally wished the four of them to the Underground. She recounted what had happened and surprised even Jareth with how Ione had called to her for help. Ione filled in the details of what happened that final night. Jareth told that Taureth had amassed enough control over him to even control his magic. Taureth had used Jareth to send Ione to his castle before he brought Jareth as well. Finally they began to tell Nordithen what had happened at the trial before he arrived. Nordithen laughed heartily at the punishment wrought upon the former prince Taureth.  
  
"At the mercy of the Mazonia is he? And a eunuch at that!" Nordithen was laughing again.  
  
"A eunuch?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"That is the second part of their punishment of Taureth that I did not explain to you, Aranel," Ione admitted softly. "The council wanted to be sure that Taureth would not have children and pass on his evil to them. He no longer has all the...equipment he needs to create children." The men in the room chuckled quietly though the women blushed.  
  
"Yes, but his memory is intact. Knowing what I know now of that animal, I should say that his own mind will be his worst enemy in a tribe full of women."  
  
"Agreed, Lord Nordithen," Jareth acknowledged with a nod. He smiled cruelly a moment later. "In fact I mean to make sure he has a perfectly miserable time."  
  
"Oh, do share, Jareth," Nordithen said with a smile. Jareth had a wonderful sense of irony.  
  
Jareth looked shocked. "Before the ladies in the room? Nordithen, I'm surprised at you!"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice, Jareth." Turning to the female occupants of the room he bowed. "My apologies, ladies." The women in the room nodded though most but Ione were completely in the dark on what had just happened.  
  
"It has been a very trying day, Jareth," Aurora commented. "Perhaps it is time we retired for the evening." Jareth looked around in surprise. He had not realized it was so late. Apparently they had been served food and had not realized it as the story unfolded for everyone. It was indeed well into evening already.  
  
"Of course," he replied with a half smile. "Elaine and Joseph, would you two be kind enough to show them to some comfortable rooms. Aurora and Vendae you are welcome to stay as well if you wish." Aurora knew she needed to return home. Aidan would miss her presence. Vendae opted to stay knowing her parents were liable to not be thrilled with her as well since she had always supported her sister's marriage. Sarah realized that they were shown to different rooms this time. These were meant for much more important guests and were decorated accordingly. Sarah was so glad to see her parents together again and happy. 


	27. 27: The King's Questions

  
  
Chapter 27: The King's Questions  
  
Sarah was at peace at last. Her parents were reunited, and she now had her own world complete. Things would have been better if her parents' families would accept them, but Sarah could not complain. Yet now that her life was going so well, she began to get gifts. Jareth was also acting strange. Whenever she was nearby he was very solicitous to her wishes. She wondered if this was what everyone had loved about him before he was corrupted. She also wondered briefly if he still felt guilty over what Taureth had done through him. Very few mornings was there not a dozen roses of some color waiting at her door. Sarah was almost annoyed since her room now looked like a flower shop! But she couldn't help but feel that whoever was leaving her flowers must surely want her attention.  
  
In the mean time Jareth was frustrated. Sarah seemed almost ignorant of what he was trying to show her ever since he'd become master of himself again. Did she not realize that he really had been offering his love all those years ago? That love had not waned but only grown as he realized what kind of woman she had become. Months had passed since the trial of Taureth. He had waited several days before he began his pursuit, but he didn't think she understood.  
  
"Your lunch, Highness," Joseph said breaking Jareth from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Joseph," Jareth replied startled. "I had not realized so much of the day had passed.  
  
"If I may be so bold, who's the lady?" Jareth stared at him, but Joseph laughed. "No, you needn't look at me as though I'd grown two heads suddenly. You forget that I'm a married man, Jareth. I know that look when I see it."  
  
Jareth sighed in exasperation, "Since apparently you've very nearly guessed, it is the Lady Aranel." Joe nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. So it's you that has been sending her all those flowers. Elaine was telling me about them."  
  
"Indeed and despite how much I try to show her she seems oblivious to it all."  
  
"Have you tried to actually tell her, Highness?" Jareth was looking at him oddly again. "I guess that would be a no. Jareth, you need to tell her how you feel not simply try to overwhelm her with gifts. But I must say she may be disinclined towards such an offer while you are yet uncertain in your faith."  
  
"What does our conversations of her God have to do with anything?" Jareth asked curiously.  
  
"Everything, Highness. God is very high on her priorities, and she will be hesitant to consider marriage to any man that does not have those same priorities. It was the same with Elaine. She would never have even considered marriage with me unless I made God more important even than her."  
  
"I'm afraid I simply don't understand this. You mean Elaine has a problem with you having her as a priority?"  
  
Joe laughed as he tried to help the Goblin King understand. "I did not say she wasn't important to me, Highness. It's just that our God is the most important thing in our relationship. God is what binds us together. God holds us fast to our promises to each other, and it is God who gives us strength through hard times. Who do you think I turned to when Elaine and Sarah's entire family went missing? Sarah will be looking for that same dependency on God in her husband not only to be a good example for her children but to be a life-mate who will pull in the same direction as she."  
  
"She has told me so much of her God. I know He is important to her, but I do not understand some things."  
  
"I've got time. If you have questions, I'll do my best to answer." Joe talked with the King for some time. Jareth did indeed have many questions mostly wondering how God could've sent His only Son to be killed as well as questions on the idea of three separate persons being one God. "You certainly go for the hard ones first!" Joe said with a smile. He did his best to answer all of Jareth's questions. He explained the need for Christ's death as well as to the best of his limited knowledge the workings of the Trinity. "But understand this, Highness, no one can hope to understand an infinite God. Every one of us has a beginning and eventually an end be it a hundred or a thousand years from now. God had no beginning and He will have no end. To someone like me that's more than amazing! I am but a mere glimmer in light of Him, but He cared enough to send His Son to die for me. How could I not accept His free gift of salvation?"  
  
"So you say all of us have sinned?" Jareth asked and Joe nodded. "What of my sins? I have led a good life other than what was influenced by my brother." Joe looked away for a moment. He knew from his wife what kind of sins had been done under Taureth's control.  
  
"What of pride, Highness? It can be a sin when we think too much of ourselves. What of lies, Your Majesty? There is not a soul alive that has not told one, and it is never right to tell a falsehood. These sins are just as bad in the sight of a pure and holy God as those that Taureth committed through you. So you see, when you think of what God considers bad, not one of us is safe." Joe's eyes leveled with the King's as he continued, "Nor is Your Majesty safe in the area of sexual sin. I overheard a conversation between Sarah and Elaine in which they were discussing Ione's children. Your reputation is safe for I make sure that no one dawdles outside of my room but myself, however, the point is that you still slept with a woman you were not married to."  
  
"Thank you for your time, Joseph," the King said absently. "You have given me much to think about..."  
  
"And I encourage you to do so, Highness." With a bow Joe left to see to his duties leaving Jareth as he had found him though with vastly different thoughts on his mind. 


	28. 28: Decisions

  
  
Chapter 28: Decisions  
  
The next morning Sarah found a profuse bouquet at her door. She sighed and added it to her collection.  
  
"Elaine, this cannot continue! There won't be any room for me soon!" Sarah complained.  
  
"Sarah, face it. You like it! You are enjoying having a secret admirer!" Elaine smiled innocently as Sarah gave her a look of death before both dissolved in giggles. Both were startled by a knock on the door. Elaine went to answer it since she was after all the servant. "Your Highness!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Elaine. I came to see if I might escort the Lady Aranel to breakfast."  
  
"Sarah, I mean Aranel, it's for you," Elaine announced with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Elaine, this is my room of course it's for me," Sarah said with a laugh that sobered as she saw who was at her door.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast, Lady Aranel?" Jareth asked with a bow and a kiss of her hand. Sarah was slightly shocked, but she curtsied.  
  
"The honor would be mine King Jareth," Sarah replied formally. She took the Goblin King's offered arm. She missed Elaine's smug smile as she walked down the hall on the arm of the Goblin King.  
  
"At last we've found the man that captured your heart!" the girl muttered to herself. She could not remember ever seeing Sarah so defenseless and yet fully guarded all at once.  
  
"And why exactly does my wife look like the cat that got into the cream?"  
  
Elaine's smile spread further as she turned toward that well-loved voice. "Only that Sarah just walked to breakfast on the King's arm. I do believe I know who has been leaving her flowers now."  
  
"He seemed especially happy this morning. I would say he's somewhere in the roundabouts of cloud nine."  
  
"So what I wonder has him so pleased?" Elaine asked innocently. "Hey!" She flinched when Joe's hand gave her a small smack on her rear end.  
  
"You shouldn't meddle so much in other's affairs my dear. You know the Lord's admonitions against gossip."  
  
"But I'm not gossiping am I? I'm not telling a soul. I'm just contemplating how to get them together more!" Joe merely shook his head in wonderment. His wife never ceased to amaze him. She would never change in some ways.  
  
Jareth led Sarah to a balcony that overlooked the expansive gardens of the castle. A table for two had been set up. Sarah looked to Jareth in surprise.  
  
"We aren't going to the dining room?"  
  
"No, Aranel, I wished to speak with you privately over breakfast for I have something to tell you. But first let us be seated and we can begin the meal."  
  
Sarah nodded slowly and allowed Jareth to pull out her chair for her. She still wasn't used to him being such a gentleman. Once she was seated, Jareth took his own seat. He watched her bow her head to say a prayer over the meal and listened to her quiet words. When she was done she waited until Jareth began eating before she started as well. It was proper decorum to wait, but she was also curious what was so important that it could not be said in the presence of others. Jareth allowed her to get some food in her system before he said anything. He watched surreptitiously with amazement for Sarah was able to handle salt in her food. Because it was a deterrent to magic, most Faye ate naturally flavored foods that did not necessitate the addition of any salt. But it was one of Sarah's gifts that she was able to handle it having been brought up in Aboveworld. She was resistant to iron and to salt.  
  
"Aranel, I wanted to let you know something," Jareth began. Sarah put down her fork and waited expectantly. "I was talking to Joseph yesterday and he left me with some things to think on. I found that they would not leave me alone. I could not sleep last night for those ideas he left me with kept replaying in my mind. Then I remembered some of the songs you were singing to your sons one night. They began to make some sense in light of what Joseph had discussed with me."  
  
"Jareth, what are you trying to tell me?" Sarah asked looking him in the eye as if to look into his very soul.  
  
"Aranel, I prayed to your Jesus last night... I have never felt so at peace! So long had I labored over how you could be so at peace when I certainly did not make you very comfortable in the beginning. Now it seemed I understood. It seemed last night that I would burst for lack of anyone to tell! I felt an incredible... freedom such as I had never felt before. Does that make any sense to you?" He looked up at her following his news and found her with one hand covering her mouth and her eyes brimming with tears. Yet as her hand fell from her lips to take his own he could see she was smiling and that her tears were tears of joy!  
  
"Yes, it makes perfect sense, Jareth. I felt the same at my own salvation. Praise the Lord for His goodness!" She laughed a musical and sweet laugh it was, and her hands raised to the heavens in sheer joy. "Oh, Jareth, there is so much to know! Now we can learn together!"  
  
Since they were seated somewhat side by side instead of opposite each other her next movement was possible though unexpected. In her joy Sarah took Jareth's face in her hands and planted a joyous kiss on his lips. Realizing what she was doing she quickly backed away with many an apology for her forwardness, but she had shocked Jareth beyond speech. Her lips had been so sweet! Still staring at her in amazement Jareth took her face in his gloved hands and returned the kiss. It was longer and just as sweet as the first. Again it was Sarah that backed away first.  
  
"We're moving too fast," she said breathlessly. Inside her heart begged to have him, but the glaring fact remained that she hardly knew this man. He had just made a life-changing decision. She wanted a chance to get to know Jareth as he really was.  
  
Jareth nodded with a sigh. "Less than a day ago I may have argued that point, but now I can see you are right."  
  
"Friends first, Jareth. I believe I've had enough scars in my life. I would hate to rush into anything.  
  
"Then may I ask your permission to court you, Lady Aranel," Jareth asked raising her hand to his lips.  
  
"What exactly would that entail?" Sarah asked with a brow arched in question.  
  
"Oh, perhaps that I can continue to send you a mountain of flowers every morning and..."  
  
"No!" Sarah nearly shouted. Both laughed at the sudden response.  
  
"Indeed Aranel, in the Underground, courtship would be two people binding themselves to be true to each other with the intention of marriage."  
  
"Jareth, I am not ready to think about marrying you just yet. I suggest we be friends for now. If courtship comes to us, then so be it. But for right now, we both have some learning to do as far as we're concerned. I've only just met this side of you. I'd like to see more of it, but neither of us are ready for commitment just yet." Jareth nodded his assent. He understood although he was feeling extremely spontaneous right now. 


	29. 29: Memories

  
  
Chapter 29: Memories  
  
Two years had passed. Jareth sat down on his throne absently throwing one leg over the arm, as was his custom. He and Aranel had become good friends. He hoped that soon she might consider courtship. But he was waiting for her to make the first move. She was the one who had requested they maintain distance so she would have to be the one that ended that distance. His acceptance of her message had only strengthened the love that he had found from the first time they met. A hand came to his brow covering his eyes. If only the memories wouldn't keep coming back...  
  
"Milord, are you all right?" Jareth looked up to see Damien standing before his throne beside him was Joseph. Damien had come to know the truth only within the past few months much to Jareth's delight. He had always had a friendship with Damien, and it was Damien that had stuck by him in his dark years despite the fact that he had not been as kind to Damien as he had Ione. He acknowledged their presence with a nod. "What is it, milord? I have not seen that look on your face... for some time." Damien had avoided saying that it was a look that reminded him of how he sat pondering during his dark years. It was that same look that had told Damien earlier that Jareth would not eat or even acknowledge his presence. At least so far he had at least acknowledged them.  
  
"I..." Jareth began then changed his mind, "I do not wish to bother you with these trifles Damien. You have plenty of worries in keeping the goblin army together."  
  
"Then perhaps Joe can listen."  
  
Jareth chuckled, "You never did give up very easily did you?"  
  
"No, Highness. I take pride in my stubbornness most of the time though it can at times be my weakness as well you know." Jareth nodded and sighed.  
  
"I have been disturbed by troubling thoughts recently. They seem almost like memories, but they are not my own. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"What sort of memories are we talking about, milord?" Damien cautiously asked. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps he should have gone for Ione instead. He knew that Ione was the king's closest friend. Somehow the two shared a special bond.  
  
"You are a man, Damien," the king replied testily. "What kind of memories do you think are disturbing me?"  
  
"Highness, are we speaking of memories having to do with your brother's invasion?" Joe asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. It's like I'm looking through someone else's eyes and seeing someone else's actions. Yet I am doing them. I don't understand, and that is why they disturb me."  
  
"What happens in these memories, Highness?"  
  
"First there is pain like I'm being torn to shreds. Then everything is dark. I now get the feeling that I'm a passenger inside someone else. The person looks around and I see a girl huddled against the wall. I realize that it must be one of the rooms in the castle, but I don't know why she is here. The person tells here to get up. The girl is scared and doesn't move so the person I'm in forces her to stand." Jareth stopped his hand coming up to cover his eyes again as they close in pain. His voice is shaken as he continues barely over a whisper, "I find that we are now in what I recognize as my own room... and... And I hurt her..." A single tear escaped from the corner of the King's eye. "I keep wondering how that person could be so unfeeling and cruel. Yet I am left feeling dirty and empty."  
  
"The Terrified Ones," Damien gasped quietly. Destiny had informed him of what happened to her as one of the Terrified Ones the day he had proposed to her. His proposal had brought tears of guilt from her for she had not felt worthy of him. But this was very nearly an exact retelling without all its horrible details.  
  
"What about them?" Jareth asked not looking up. He hardly dared to meet their gaze. He felt the guilt and dirt all over again simply retelling the episode.  
  
"Milord, what you have just told us is exactly what Destiny described to me. Destiny wanted me to know what had happened to her before I considered marrying her. You left out more details than she did, but it is almost exactly the same. What you are telling us is what Taureth did through you."  
  
"But how can I remember? I was not present in mind."  
  
"Highness," Joe cut in. "Taureth's take over was a slow process. He could not kick you out entirely. Though subdued and not in control an unwilling observer you might say, you were there for Taureth's sins. Now that your mind is becoming clearer as it heals, it makes sense that these things that were veiled from you are coming to the surface. But they are not your sins, Highness. You must remember this. If you could have cried out for help, you would have. We know this from years past."  
  
"I know that I did not command these actions, Joseph. Yet I can remember how it..." Jareth paused "...how it... felt." Jareth shook his head trying to clear it. "It... it sickens me every time these memories come to haunt me! Yet I am still a man, and they are satisfying as well. That is probably what bothers me the most! I should not have these feelings. Why is it so hard to banish them from my mind?"  
  
"Memories are like that, Highness. That is why the Lord tells us to abstain until marriage so that we do not have these memories hanging around our necks like millstones. But again they are not your sins. Unfortunate that they happened, yes... But not yours. I am afraid that such things never leave us. As men we fight our minds constantly to keep them pure. It is one of our biggest battles in becoming more like our Savior. Don't be afraid to seek help, Highness. Damien and myself will always be around should you need someone to talk to about these things."  
  
The three men looked up as they heard voices approaching. Jareth could tell almost at once that it was Apollo and Isis. Apollo's voice was so like his own that very few could separate them. The two centaurs walked in but were deep in conversation with each other so much so that they barely realized there were people in the throne room.  
  
"What worries the two of you so?" Jareth asked knowing how they got when they were preoccupied about something. They were his children so he knew them well enough to recognize it.  
  
"Mother sent as away," Isis said quietly. "It was my fault. She seemed really upset." Jareth stood at once and formed a crystal that would take him to where the Lady Ione was. Ione did not send her children away! They were always so connected so close. He could think of only one time she had ordered her children away from her. It had been only Apollo at that point. It had shocked him. He soon found himself standing in one of the rooms where his counselors met. Ione was facing the window and there were tears in her voice as she was speaking in the ancient forgotten language of her people. 


	30. 30: No More Hiding

  
  
Chapter 30: No More Hiding  
  
AN: In this chapter, the Centaurs will be having a discussion in the Centauri language. To ease in the large list of vocabulary, the translations will be placed in parenthesis after the phrase. But read the phrase first so you can appreciate the full beauty of their conversation. It's the whole reason I use it. (   
  
It seemed that forever had passed at the same time it felt as though no time had gone by at all. Sarah was still getting used to the fact that she was an immortal. In reality only two years had gone by. Faye had long memories, and neither family was yet pleased with those taking refuge in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Jareth had been more than willing to shelter them. He was learning so much from Sarah and Vendae as well as Elaine and Joseph. He was also finding that Sarah made a wonderful friend. Sarah was reveling in the time spent with old friends. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus were regular visitors at the castle. She was also finding the Chironian centaurs to be valuable friends as well. She had never dreamed that so much went on behind the scenes in the Labyrinth! Ione kept up patrols in the Junkyard to keep watch over its delicate structures and to guard against duels between some of the more Seelie races that resided there. Sarah was indeed amazed to find how many creatures lived in hiding when mortals tread the Labyrinth. Sprites, Elves, Faeries, Dwarves of various races besides Hoggle's, and a vast array of creatures made up the residents other than the goblins. The goblins were simply the majority group. Today Sarah was seeking Ione to see if she might tag along with her. The work of the knights fascinated her. She had joined Apollo the week before on his inspection of the oubliettes, and the week prior to that she had walked the secret paths of the Fiery Forest with Isis. But Ione was her favorite to walk with. As one of the oldest creatures in the Underground the centauress had many stories to tell. Many of those were of her own Aboveworld due to the centauress' long stay there. Today, however, she found the centauress in discussion with her children. She would not have stayed and eavesdropped but the language they were using caught her attention. She was soon standing outside the door simply enjoying the music of their tones though she had no idea what they were saying.  
  
AN: Again keep in mind that Sarah cannot even tell what the structure is from listening. By reading the grammar and structure of the sentence, you may be able to get the gist of some words. This is also replaying some events that have already happened by the end of the previous chapter.  
  
"Manen nalye, hininya?" Ione asked. "Maite ehte a macil mara? (How are you, my children? Your training getting better?)  
  
Isis nodded emphatically. "Ilye piuta linpilindi. Ilye hare mara ve Ataryana Hendi!" (I split many arrows. I'm nearly as good as Apollo Literally: His Father's Eyes)  
  
"Terevare nan ilye mara," Apollo replied almost lazily teasing his sister. (She's good, but I'm better.)  
  
"Nalye la!" Isis protested. (You are not!)  
  
"Ilya mara mi Huelar Sarne, Amme?" Apollo asked changing the subject. At first meeting him, Sarah had made the mistake of taking his voice for the King's. They were alike in all but that palomino body of his. (All well in the Fifth Division, Mother?)  
  
"Na, Ilya mara, Ataryana Hendi. Man i Bleynar Sarne?" (Yes, all is well, Apollo. What of the Seventh Division?)  
  
"Latina manna ilya," Apollo replied with a shrug. "Unatnor na senda." (Cleaned that's all. The Labyrinth Literal: The Impossible Kingdom is at peace.)  
  
"Elena Yende?" Ione questioned. (Isis Literally: Daughter of the Stars)  
  
"Eresse Uruva mahti, Amme. Quentar Sarne na tereva. Uruvi unire hatAranel." (Only Fiery fights, Mother. The Fourth Division is fine. The Fieries didn't tear up Sarah. Literal meaning: Princess)  
  
All the centaurs laughed. All three knew full well that the Fieries had a tendency to attempt to dismember their playmates. It was Isis voice that broke the merry mood.  
  
"Amme, na Aranel anana tari?" (Mother, is Sarah to be Queen?)  
  
"Umin ista, Elena Yende. Aran melme Aranel. Umin ista e Aranelrya fea." (I don't know, Isis. The King loves Sarah. I don't know of Sarah's soul.)  
  
"Nan, Amme, elye melme Atar! Elye nostadraa e Atarya hini!" Isis sounded angry though the beauty of the language itself lost nothing in the strength of her tone. (But, Mother, you love Father! You gave birth (to two) of Father's children!)  
  
"Farea!" Ione demanded eyes narrowing. "Uilye uss an Silme Aran. Ilye eresse usa anaista melmerya. Vanye mando Silme Aran alassello. Ta nyerfeanya ilfirin anavanwas nan cuile lelyaor." (Enough! I am not the one for Jareth Literal: Star King I was only the first to know his love. I will not keep Jareth from happiness. It will grieve my immortal soul to lose him, but life goes on.) This quieted the younger centaurs until Ione spoke again. "Sin autahini. Meren sere e sama." (Now go children. I wish some peace of mind.)  
  
Apollo and Isis looked at each other in worry. Isis had touched a raw nerve in their mother. Ione never sent them away, but they obeyed her wishes. As they left they could hear the quiet tears the elder centauress cried into her delicate hands. Sarah had stepped back in the shadows when she heard them coming closer. Fortunately both younger centaurs were worried about their mother, or she would have been caught in a hurry. Slowly she peeked around the doorway to see what had happened to Ione. The centauress was looking out the window though tears slowly made their trails down her chiseled features. Though outwardly the mare appeared calm, the almost strangled anguish of her voice made Sarah want to weep rivers of tears.  
  
"Melda e cuilenya, man elva? Nira hehtacce meldocca? Tirincce wille or Unatnor e mi orenya ea nyenye. Feanya, ea mi qualme; ea nyere. Ea racina! Ucennirenya, Melda. Almie istanye mi ranquicce. Vanya hroacca mi alcar quatmernya! Ea oira nauta anacce, Herunya. Endenya u nar." Here the centauress paused allowing her tears to reign in silent freedom for a moment. (Love of my life, what of us? Will you forget your lover? I see you flying over the Labyrinth and in my heart I am weeping. My soul, it is in agony; it is grief. It is broken! You see not my tears, Beloved. Bliss I knew within your arms. Your beautiful body filled my eternal desire! My heart is bound to you, my lord. My core is deprived of fire.) "Namarie, Meldanya. Niranye melcce vahaiallo." (Farewell, My Love. I shall love you from afar.) Twisting a crystal from the air, Ione created a handkerchief to dry her tears. Sarah nearly jumped when she heard Jareth's voice in the room.  
  
"You worried your children, Ione," he accused lightly.  
  
"I'm afraid Isis does not always know when to leave well enough alone."  
  
"Apollo informed me that Isis had touched on a sore subject. Care to share?" Jareth held out his hand, which she accepted, and led her towards some chairs. He easily created one for her kind, and Ione bowed her thanks.  
  
"Isis raised the question of whether or not you plan to marry Sarah. I told her I could not guess for, though knowing your heart, I do not know hers."  
  
"That was all?" Jareth inquired. He knew well that there was more. "No more hiding, Ione U."  
  
Ione sighed, "Isis was arguing that I as the mother of two of your children should be the one you marry..." she noticed Jareth sit back a bit. "You need not worry, Jareth. I told her it would never be so."  
  
Jareth shook his head in wonder, "You were crying your heart out over by the window yet you are worried of what I will think? Ione, I am concerned for you. I do not wish to break the most loyal heart in my kingdom."  
  
Ione shook her head fervently, "I told you once, Jareth, that I would never love again. To that I hold. But I will not hold onto any hope that your affections would ever turn to me. Good friends we will remain. I cannot compete with Sarah for your heart, Jareth. I know this well. I saw the extent of the damage she did to your heart with her refusal of your love. This love for her has only grown since you were freed from Taureth. No, I shall remain your loyal friend and counselor." Jareth took her hand in his own.  
  
"Thank you, Ione. No more selfless a friend could I ask for."  
  
The glint returned to the centauress' eyes as she questioned her King, "So when exactly are you going to get around to finally asking that girl to marry you?" Jareth smiled briefly.  
  
"We have been keeping each other at somewhat of a distance relationally, Ione. I have had much growing to do in my new faith." Ione nodded.  
  
"You have spent much time listening to their views."  
  
"But it has been worth it, Ione. I am convinced they are right."  
  
"Someday I shall have to sit down with them and discuss it."  
  
"I hope you will, Ione. It's the wisest decision you will ever make."  
  
"All the same, Jareth. Two years of friendship between the two of you, and you're not even officially courting yet?"  
  
"I have been waiting for her to make the first move, Ione."  
  
Sarah walked around the corner, "Then consider it made." She smiled. She had been waiting for Jareth to make another move. Now she could see the logic of his choice to wait on her. It was she who had demanded the distance of friendship. She saw Ione stand immediately blushing fiercely as she began to back away. "There is no need to leave, Ione. I value your friendship especially now that I know the depth of that friendship you have for Jareth." Ione only blushed more, but she no longer was backing away.  
  
"You are ready to consider a courtship?" Jareth asked in surprise.  
  
"Perhaps if I knew first what this whole courtship thing entails. It sounds like it's a lot more involved than dating Aboveworld," she stated. She smiled for she was starting to feel at home in the Underground. She never called Aboveworld home any more. Yet whenever she heard someone speak of courtship, it was with a kind of reverence almost. She had gathered it was something they held rather dear.  
  
"It is somewhat complicated for me to explain what it would mean," Jareth began. "It is a concept we grow with in the Underground." He glanced toward Ione clearly looking for help.  
  
"I can explain, milord," the centauress acknowledged. She turned to Sarah locking her violet gaze on Sarah's eyes. "Courtship is indeed much more involved and binding than the 'dating' you are familiar with from Aboveworld, Lady Aranel. Courtship is a contract of sorts between two people who seek to marry. In Aboveworld you might decide to date a man and a week later 'dump' him I believe you call it. This does not happen in the Underground. Courtship should never even be talked about unless you really seek to marry the individual you are courting. In Aboveworld it can be either partner's choice to end the relationship on a whim, but in the Underground both parties must mutually agree to end the courtship. The only exception to this is if the Court is given proof of gross abuse of the bonds of courtship such as unfaithfulness."  
  
"What about physical abuse, Ione? In America of Aboveworld, abuse of women was not tolerated and the relationship could end for those reasons," Sarah asked.  
  
"No, Lady Aranel, such a thing would be extremely unfortunate, but women in the Underground have fewer 'rights' as you call them. As a courting woman, you would belong to Jareth. In a sense he would also belong to you, but in a different manner. A courtship implies to those around you that you are considering marriage." Ione paused since she could see Sarah was becoming confused. "Let me create a scenario for you. This is not something I believe would happen should you and Jareth enter into courtship, but it is an example. If you and Jareth attend a ball together, you may each dance with people besides your partner. While Jareth may engage in some innocent perhaps even a bit suggestive flirtation, the same from you would be wrong." Ione showed Sarah in her mind the same scenario as she spoke.  
  
"That's not..." Sarah bit her lip when she caught the amused smiles from Ione and Jareth. "Don't worry, I remember. 'But that's the way it is.' Habits die hard." Jareth chuckled slightly.  
  
"Also remember, Lady Aranel, that I highly doubt such flirtation would actually happen if Jareth was courting you." Sarah nodded and Ione continued. "Courtship does, however, free you two to spend more time together. Now you both are bound by rules of hospitality. Courtship relieves those rules somewhat so that you can get more of a taste of what a marriage with each other is like. I can say with an almost certainty, Lady Aranel, that should you decide to enter into courtship with Jareth, there will be an almost immediate start in training you to someday rule as a Queen."  
  
"A Queen?" Sarah stuttered a bit. It was the first moment that Sarah realized what marrying Jareth would actually mean.  
  
"Yes, Aranel," Jareth interjected lightly. "You would first become the Goblin Queen, but it would only be training before we would eventually rule the Underground."  
  
"So the Goblin King title is sort of like the Underground's crown prince title?"  
  
"Exactly!" Ione exclaimed.  
  
"So that's why you refuse to marry Jareth?" Sarah inquired looking at the centauress. Jareth held his breath. He could not be sure how Ione would respond. She'd sent her children away for touching this subject.  
  
"Yes, Lady Aranel. I could never be a proper Queen of the Labyrinth and especially not the Underground."  
  
"But why?" Sarah pressed somewhat confused.  
  
"Aranel..." Jareth warned quietly.  
  
"Let her ask, Jareth. She has a right to know for she is involved as you are." Ione took a deep breath. "Lady Aranel, do you remember the night I showed you right before the climax between Jareth and Taureth?" Jareth looked confused, but Sarah slowly nodded her head. "I am a warrioress, Lady Aranel. My extent of leadership is in battles and patrols. The Knights is where I excel. I am a follower of commands. Either the head of our order or the King gives me the information I need to know. I may be able to strategize a battle plan, Lady Aranel, but you will rarely find me attending a ball or organizing a treaty. I cannot match Jareth in spirit. I am too easily swayed by him." Ione's hand fell to the muscled equine chest below her human abdomen. "Then there is the issue of race. I am a centauress, and while I grant you I would rather see a descendant of Chiron on the throne than that of the clouds, we are not made to rule. My kind are designed to be warriors and teachers; we are made to be loyal. If I were to become Queen of the Underground, Apollo would be the next in line for the throne. This would stop the millennial tradition of the Faye rule of the Underground. I don't believe I need to tell you that this would not go over well with the ruling class, which is primarily Faye."  
  
"You've thought this through thoroughly, Ione. You deserve much respect for this."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Aranel. I shall cherish your respect, but you still have not answered Jareth's question." Ione smiled as she reminded Sarah of the true question at hand.  
  
"What you ask is indeed a deep request," Sarah replied as she faced Jareth again. "But I believe I am ready for courtship." Ione smiled and slowly faded as she left the couple alone. They would appreciate the privacy she knew though they had not asked. 


	31. 31: The Courtship

  
  
Chapter 31: The Courtship  
  
Sarah couldn't remember ever being so busy in her life! Despite Ione's claims that she would never make a good queen, it was the centauress that was doing most of the teaching. Ione had taken the courtship announcement to the Seelie Court to be recognized. Then Sarah's training had begun in earnest! She was learning even more decorum than she had needed as the daughter of Lady Lorien. Ione with her properness was the perfect teacher. It was not quite two weeks into their lessons following the announcement of the courtship that they received some unexpected visitors.  
  
"Now stay right there, Aranel. I have to go get something..." the centauress said. As she turned around she let out a semi-startled cry and bowed. "Arannya, Tarinya!" she gasped reverting momentarily to her own language. (My King, my Queen!) While Ione enjoyed a close relationship with Jareth, the King and Queen had never approved of it. They allowed her presence only because she was an extremely valuable warrior. Because of this, her bow was lower than usual. Sarah turned around and thought the centauress had tripped or something. The centauress' right foreleg was extended while the left went back. Her right hand was over her heart, and her head was bowed. Sarah thought it strange since Ione didn't bow that low to Jareth. Her standard bow was more Elvish in looks with a simple gesture of her hand and nod of her head.  
  
"Lady Ione, you should keep to a language we all understand," King Dayton admonished a bit harshly. Ione said nothing though she bit her lip.  
  
"King Dayton, Queen Ithilia," Sarah said with a curtsey and a smile. "Welcome! What brings you here?" She placed her hand on Ione's shoulder still feeling strange that she could reach it for a change.  
  
"Why, we came to see you, dear," Ithilia said warmly. "They're not trying to bully you are they?" the Queen asked with a side-glance at Ione. Ione felt the barb but again she simply bit her lip.  
  
"Why, no, Your Majesty. Lady Ione is merely helping me learn the formalities of royal life," Sarah replied missing the animosity between the royal pair and the centauress.  
  
"Is that so," Ithilia said quietly with another glance at Ione. "Come though, shall we find my son? We had hoped to talk to the both of you."  
  
"Ione, where is Jareth at?" Sarah questioned. She knew that with her telepathy the centauress could easily locate the Goblin King.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can find him," Dayton insisted cutting off any response from Ione.  
  
"You needn't look far," stated a voice familiar to all present. Ione had contacted Jareth immediately anyway, and Jareth knew of the strained situation between the centauress and his parents. It grieved him greatly that they persecuted her so. Their relationship had been mutual, and it had been Ione that insisted they break it off. He walked over to his knight and signaled with an almost careless gesture for her to rise. It was yet another form of his parents' disrespect of Ione that they left her in that terribly uncomfortable position. Ione sent him a secret expression of her gratitude. Her gaze remained aloof, and Sarah wondered why. It had been a long time since she had seen the centauress so removed.  
  
"Ah, Jareth, there you are. Is there any place we can discuss our business with you and Aranel privately?" Ithilia asked once again glancing unmistakably at the centauress. Neither Jareth nor Ione missed the gesture.  
  
"Ione is my most trusted councilor, Mother," Jareth stated firmly. "Whatever needs said can be said in front of her for she will hear it anyway." Dayton frowned at his son's impertinence. He would have been perfectly happy to find Ione had returned to Aboveworld. He did not want that wanton mare influencing his son any longer.  
  
"We came to discuss plans for the wedding, Jareth," Ithilia commented. "Surely only you and Aranel need to be involved..."  
  
"Nay, Mother, Ione has been handling much of the preparations including the schooling of my future Queen. Ione also took and witnessed the annunciation of the courtship in the Court."  
  
"Ione is to be my Matron of Honor, Queen Ithilia," Sarah intervened still in the dark over what was going on.  
  
King Dayton and Queen Ithilia dislike my presence, Aranel...   
  
But why, Ione? What could you have possibly done to upset them? You have always been loyal to Jareth. You were his only friend in his dark moments...   
  
What could I have done? Try having two of his children. They disapproved of our relationship from the moment they learned of it. Now they don't want me to have any influence over him.   
  
But it was your idea to end the relationship because of the pressures of royalty on your race!   
  
The King and Queen do not know this nor are they likely to be told. My love for them grows less and less with each insult...   
  
But, Ione, they are Jareth's parents...   
  
They'd rather see me dead than see me still advising their son as King of the Underground! They tolerate my presence only because as a warrior I am a valuable asset!   
  
Sarah's hand flew to her mouth, and Jareth put an arm around her waist. He knew from the glint in Ione's violet eyes that the centauress was explaining the situation. Neither of them liked it, but Ione refused to let him tell his parents any more about their relationship.  
  
Jareth, I should go...   
  
No, Ione, they will have to get used to your involvement someday.   
  
This is not that day...   
  
I do not wish to see you run from them like a whipped dog!   
  
Nor shall I. I leave to keep my temper.   
  
There should be no cause...   
  
But there is. I have duties to attend to...   
  
Those duties are teaching Aranel.   
  
I cannot do that while you are discussing with your parents. I am still Elder of the 5th division. I cannot completely ignore the Junkyard while teaching your bride-to-be.   
  
"I have to make sure my lieutenant is maintaining the division anyway, my lord," Ione said aloud. "Lady Aranel, we shall continue when you are free." She turned to the King and Queen with her expression veiled but distrusting. "Your Highnesses..." with that Ione straightened and left the room with the dignity of her race following her. Jareth and Sarah watched her go. When the centauress was out of the room, Jareth turned his furious gaze upon his parents.  
  
"When are you going to stop tormenting her!" Jareth demanded.  
  
"She was assuredly one way that led to your near destruction, my son," Dayton replied evenly.  
  
"Ione has ever been my friend, father. Indeed she was my only friend in my darkest hour!"  
  
"That is indeed a sad case..."  
  
"Your Highnesses both, consider how much she has always sought the best for the kingdom. Why it was she who..." Sarah stopped short when Jareth cut her off.  
  
"No, Aranel. Say no more."  
  
"But, Jareth, if they knew."  
  
"Ione does not wish it spoken of. It is her spirit they are wounding, and I will abide by her wishes."  
  
"Of what do you speak," Dayton questioned.  
  
"It is a matter between me and Ione, Father," Jareth replied with an even tone.  
  
"You would share all confidence with your centauress but not your own father?" Dayton demanded. "I wonder if your bride-to-be even realizes who she is making the closest in her wedding plans!"  
  
"Ione bore two children to Jareth. Yes, I know!" Sarah cried in exasperation. "She has made very clear where the three of us stand. Ione is the knight, Jareth is the King, and I hopefully will turn into a Queen. We have worked this out. Why can't you?"  
  
Dayton and Ithilia stood shocked. "Aranel, a Faye's firstborn is supposed to be their finest and strongest. The strength to rule the kingdom is tied in them."  
  
"So Taureth was supposed to rule the Underground?" Sarah asked with a raised brow.  
  
Dayton and Ithilia felt the barb. It was not true of their own sons. Taureth had been evil from the start. Yet they could not know what they had started in the innocent heart that listened through the mind of her love... 


	32. 32: A Soul of Pain

  
  
AN: Guys I am really very depressed so if this chapter darkens your soul I apologize. Writing has always been an expression for me...  
  
Chapter 32: A Soul of Pain  
  
Ione could bear no more! She removed her thoughts from Jareth's for she could not stand his parent's hate any longer! A weight seemed to sit in her chest where her heart should be! Its stone hard weight seemed to drop to her hooves and choke her breath all at once. Her mind seemed to play the words of King Dayton and Queen Ithilia over and over again in torment. Could she never escape it? No! She was cursed with immortality! A Celtic dagger appeared in her hands. It was a wave dagger whose shiny surface mimicked the ocean it was named for. In a single angry, fluid motion the centauress slashed her wrist but to no avail. She watched in anger as the wound merely closed once again. She fell to her knees releasing a wail of utter sadness, frustration, anger, and pain that was weighted by her mourning. Its human and animal mixture would cause every hair to stand on end if heard, and heard it was. Jareth and Sarah were both connected enough to the centauress to catch a bit of its pain, but none could hear or feel it so well as the centauress own children.  
  
Apollo and Isis ran to the chamber they knew they would find their father in. Without a knock, Apollo barged in searching for the one who could rescue their mother.  
  
King Dayton stood and began protesting at the intrusion, but Jareth could see the wild anguish in his son's eyes.  
  
"What is it Apollo?" he questioned. He could see something had truly frightened the centaur. His palomino fur resembled that of a cat the way it stood on end, and his tail whipped his golden flanks furiously. Jareth could recognize the signs for he had seen them before. Apollo would never barge into a room and forget to bow to the King and Queen for no reason.  
  
"Father, you must help!" Apollo cried advancing toward Jareth quickly ignoring the others in the room if he even truly saw them. Apollo half reared whinnying in pain. Both centaur children gripped their left wrist in unison. The room seemed shocked into silence. Although everyone present knew that Jareth had fathered the two centauri, neither had ever spoken of it in front of any save Jareth and their mother. They were especially careful of the fact in front of Sarah.  
  
"It is Ione!" Jareth stated hardly needing Apollo and Isis' affirming nods. "Come!" he commanded both of them. He had been afraid of this. Ione had been too wooden when she had left. He cringed when Apollo grunted in pain yet again. He knew well that the two children were fully connected in mind to their mother. If they were in pain for no obvious reason, Ione was hurt! Ione had long battled depression after she had fled the Aboveworld. It was a dreadful demon when stirred and was hard to conquer. This single enemy often defeated the warrioress who was better than twenty men on a battlefield.  
  
"Hurry, Father!" Apollo insisted through another cry of pain. Apollo and Isis knew well what no one else knew. They had the power to give up their immortality. It had been granted to them after the disastrous fall of their forefather. If they gave up their immortality, they would rest forever in the skies with the spirit of Chiron. Apollo feared their mother would give up immortality if driven hard enough by depression. They came to the home Ione had long stayed in before the centaurs had moved to the castle. Apollo and Isis both stumbled at the doorway griping their wrists in pain. Jareth rushed past them entering the home searching for Ione. He found her in her room weeping and saw the reason for the children's latest pain. In her despair, Ione had thrust a wave dagger completely through her wrist. A liquid as clear and sparkling as diamonds dripped from the wound and made the exposed point of the dagger glisten. The blood of the centauri! It was a precious commodity, especially hers, for not only did it heal mortal wounds, it could also draw out the deadliest poisons! But he paid only passing attention to it. He could see the utter anguish in Ione's starry gaze.  
  
"Ione! What have you done?" he asked quietly. It would not do to raise his voice to her right now, but at least her attention was diverted from hurting herself.  
  
"Look," she responded in a wooden voice. "See for yourself." Her detached voice scared him! The centauress refused to look at him. "Go away, milord. I do not deserve your pity!" Slowly the centauress twisted the dagger and pulled it out of her wrist. Jareth winced slightly knowing how much pain that probably caused not only her but her children. In her depression, she would shut out her children and be unable to hear them though they were still connected to her.  
  
"No, Ione, I will not leave. Nor do I pity you." Ione glanced at him but quickly lowered her gaze. "Ione, you have a place in my heart that cannot be denied. We may not have been meant for each other, but you will always be more than a friend to me. I may not love you the way I love Aranel or the way you love me, but I cannot live knowing that I had something to do with your death." Jareth did not realize that Sarah and his parents had followed his path to the centauress. They stood watching the confrontation from the shadow of the doorway.  
  
"You will be better off without me, Jareth, Meldanya," she responded woodenly yet again. Jareth knelt beside the centauress. She was deep in the pit of despair and it would take drastic measures to bring her out. Using the first two fingers of his right hand, he softly touched the back of Ione's hand. Slowly he traced a pattern on the back of her hand with his fingers. Ione's hand began to rise to meet his. Swiftly Jareth removed his glove from his right hand. Ione's eyes rose hesitantly to meet his as their hands met. The instant their hands were joined Ione gasped closing her eyes. Light emanated from both of them and the wound on Ione's wrist closed rapidly with renewed vigor. Jareth closed his eyes as waves of the centauress' emotions swept through him. Ione had shared this intimate tradition with him during one night of passion. Now it was the surest way for him to lift her from despair through the sheer force of his will. They both channeled magic through their hands though Ione's natural abilities channeled through her mind. With their bare hands touching even tentatively, they opened a passageway that linked their souls. Jareth's fingers brushed lightly over the skin of her wrist and hand while she did the same to him. At last Jareth had to break away from the contact. The centauress had intense feelings and passions, and the open gate to her feelings was overwhelming. Both were breathing heavily from the brush with the deepest region of the other's heart. The spirit had returned to the centauress eyes and she stood. She offered a hand to her king, which he accepted once he had replaced his glove. It was then that both realized they had an audience.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you're all right, Ione!" Sarah exclaimed breaking the silence.  
  
"I am flattered by your care, milady," Ione said with a bow.  
  
"What was that, Jareth?" Ithilia asked her son.  
  
"It is a centaurian tradition that I shared with the king some time ago," Ione explained.  
  
Ithilia passed off the Centauress' comment. "But what was it?" she demanded looking pointedly at Jareth.  
  
Sarah stepped forward with a determined expression. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, Ione just told you."  
  
Ithilia looked to Sarah obviously perturbed. "Do you care nothing for your future husband's faithfulness?"  
  
Sarah's chin rose defiantly. "There is nothing unfaithful about Jareth trying to help Ione overcome depression. A depression she feels, I might add, because she has done everything she can to give up everything she ever wanted, her dreams, for the sake of another's happiness; and no one recognizes it."  
  
Ione stepped up beside her defender. "Yet you have seen, Lady Aranel. For that I thank you." Ione turned to Queen Ithilia. "What I shared with Jareth was an old Centauri tradition. We do not give our secrets lightly especially to those we do not trust with them. I can explain nothing more."  
  
Sarah intervened yet again. "Now enough of this fighting. King Dayton and Queen Ithilia came here for a happy occasion, and it should remain so."  
  
King Dayton and Queen Ithilia were rather put off by the centauress' underhanded way of saying she didn't trust them, but Aranel was right. The fighting was not going to accomplish anything besides pushing their son further away from them. All returned to the castle in a semblance of a truce, which Sarah prayed would work toward an eventual resolving of wrongs. 


	33. 33: New Lessons

  
  
Chapter 33: New Lessons  
  
Sarah sighed as she completed the last task Ione had assigned for her training. She was tired despite being excited. Her wedding was mere days away! Jareth had seen to it that she had everything she needed. Ione had supervised the decoration of the castle until everything was spotless. The Goblins had even been kicked completely out of the castle for the time being. Her mother had provided a gown that was exquisite and beyond compare for her daughter's wedding.  
  
"This would have been my wedding dress if I had not run away to marry your father. It is only right that you should wear it."  
  
Sarah had not known what to say then and still didn't. Everyone was working so hard to make her day special.  
  
"Before we finish, there is one more task you must accomplish."  
  
Sarah groaned, "What is it this time."  
  
"We are going to work on bringing out your magic."  
  
"What!" Sarah exclaimed eyes bulging.  
  
"You are Faye, Aranel. Yes, you have magic within you!" The centauress was smiling over Sarah's reaction. She handed Sarah a rock. "Here. Without touching the pebble physically, I want you to raise it as high as you can. Concentrate on the object and what you want it to do. Your own natural ability should kick in."  
  
"But I thought magic meant attempting to control spirits!" Sarah protested shying away from the thought.  
  
"Didn't you listen to what I just said?" Ione questioned. "Magic is a natural ability for the Faye and other creatures of magic; as natural as breathing. That is why you will never see Jareth or I saying 'magic' words. If you were a human what you are thinking of would be very true. Humans do not have a natural affinity to magic and must rely on another source, which often turns on them and consumes them. They have yet to learn that their race should leave magic to us. Also different magical races have different levels of affinity. The Elves have a very subtle ability. Only their eldest and wisest could ever compete with a Faye, and they could never compete with Jareth and I. My magic takes a back seat to my mental power so I cannot compete with Jareth."  
  
"So how did they plan to keep Jareth in line once he became king?"  
  
"The Council, Aranel. Alone they may not be able to stand up to him, but together they wield an unimaginable force. However, they must be in agreement before they can use it. But you have stalled long enough. Back to the task at hand!"  
  
Sarah turned her attention on the pebble. She concentrated hard contemplating everything about the pebble and what she wanted it to do, but nothing happened. The pebble did not even budge.  
  
Ione sighed. "You're just going to give yourself a headache until you allow your spirit within you to reach out."  
  
"But how do I do that?" Sarah asked in exasperation.  
  
Ione held up her right hand. "Put your right hand against mine." Sarah hesitated remembering how drained Jareth had been after that experience, and Ione could sense her fear. "I will not harm you, Lady Aranel." Taking a deep breath Sarah followed the centauress' directions. As soon as her right hand touched the centauress, she felt a great vastness touch her heart. Frightened she tried to pull back. She could get lost in that great expanse!  
  
I will let no harm come to you... Come to me, Aranel...   
  
Ione's voice washed through her in a soothing wave of reassurance. Tentatively she let her heart probe into the vast openness. As soon as she did, feelings not her own began to wash through her. Peace, reassurance, serenity all seemed to flood her senses.  
  
You feel my emotions, Aranel. You see my peace of mind in leaving Jareth in your care. You sense my reassurance that no harm will come to you, and you hear the serenity by which I keep everything in check.   
  
This exhausted Jareth. I don't understand...   
  
I am only allowing you to feel the emotions I want you to. I had no control when Jareth tried to comfort me, Aranel. The passions and emotions of the centauri are very strong! Already what I am allowing you to feel reminds you of waves. If I let you into the full force of my heart, it would crush you. You do not yet have the ability to deal with so many years of emotions.   
  
If I can feel your emotions, does that mean you can feel mine?   
  
Yes, Aranel. I can feel your reluctance and fear. I can also see your love for Jareth and your trust. I am flattered.   
  
I shouldn't do this then...   
  
Wrong, Aranel! Be careful who you allow into your heart, but when Jareth touches you on your wedding night, hold onto his heart. I have not taught you this tradition lightly. By allowing you this glimpse you can understand how close the King and I once were.   
  
You knew all along that he didn't love you the same way!   
  
A sense of bitterness entered the centauress before the vastness pulled away. Sarah realized Ione had removed her hand. "Yes, Aranel. I knew every night Jareth and I were together that he was not mine. I knew every time he kissed my hand that it was not as I wished it. I revealed how I knew this the last night we shared together. Before he simply thought touching my hand was only an intimate gesture. Now he understands he is touching my heart. He will not initiate contact, Aranel. He would not wish to scare you."  
  
"There is so much I don't know yet about being Faye!"  
  
"And there is plenty of time to learn. Now try again with the pebble."  
  
Sarah concentrated again and found that this time the pebble obeyed her command by lifting off her palm and wobbling a few inches in the air before plopping back on her hand. She smiled and turned to Ione.  
  
"Good. Keep practicing with that pebble on getting it higher in the air and holding it there longer. I don't think we will get to another exercise before your wedding so keep up with that."  
  
Sarah smiled and put the pebble in her pocket. She could hardly believe all that she had accomplished under the centauress' instruction. She hoped she could be an asset to Jareth on the throne. 


	34. 34: Happily Ever After?

  
  
Chapter 34: Happily Ever After?  
  
She was getting married! She, Aranel, was getting married literally to the man of her dreams! And she was quickly getting nervous! She paced in the room where she had prepared for the ceremony. Lorien had attempted to comfort her daughter until she decided there was nothing she could say. She sat back and remained a somewhat comforting presence. Finally Ione entered signaling that it was nearly time. Apollo was acting as one of the groomsmen with Damien and Joe. Elaine, Ione and Isis would attend Sarah. Before she knew it, Sarah was walking down a long aisle toward a waiting Goblin King. Jareth was a vision of powerful masculine beauty in his black attire. Everything from his leggings and boots to his shirt, cape, and gloves were black. His golden hair was streaked with glitter causing it to stand out against the black clothing. His mismatched blue eyes never left her the moment she entered the hall. Every Seelie race was well represented in the audience. The ceremony would take well over an hour, but Jareth and Sarah barely noticed. To them the time seemed to fly by as the day continued in a perfect dream. It seemed like mere moments had passed before they sat at the head table at the reception and evening approached. She and Jareth rose from their places to dance the first dance of their married lives together. Ione watched with happy tears in her eyes. They were such a perfect couple! Sarah was surprised when after the traditional wedding dances had been finished no one moved to the dance floor. Jareth directed her attention back to the floor when the three centaurs stood and moved to the center. A haunting melody began playing and Sarah watched in amazement as she watched how the centaurs danced. Despite the fact that their bodies were over a thousand pounds of bulk, the three were graceful and supple. But the day quickly escaped and soon the crowd had dispersed leaving only those that lived within the Labyrinth. Sarah was talking to Ione when the knight noticed Jareth waiting with eyes only for his wife.  
  
"I think it is time for you to go, Highness." Sarah looked around and Ione instantly sensed trepidation from the younger woman. "All will be fine, Highness. Have fun." She nudged the new queen toward her husband. Jareth smiled accepting Sarah's hand and nodding to Ione.  
  
AN: What follows is rated R for sexual content. If you don't like details or are under 17 stop reading now! You have been forewarned...  
  
Sarah gasped when she glimpsed Jareth's room. It was still decorated in black and gothic design, but it was not imposingly dark. Candles seemed to claim every nook and cranny of the room providing romantic lighting. Sarah looked around and Jareth allowed her to explore. When she returned to his side, she reached up to place one hand against his cheek as she kissed him gently. His hands soon found a perfect place one behind her neck and the other wrapped around her waist. Kissing her could never have been sweeter. She had initiated it, and it made a world of difference. Sarah allowed him to take more and more liberties in their kisses as a familiar yet strange passion began to grow within him. When her lips parted against his kisses, Jareth eagerly seized the opportunity she allowed him until their tongues were entwined in a sweet dance. Perhaps it was her willingness that got to him, but Jareth was nervous. This was so strange and yet it was also familiar to him that it was confusing his senses. He broke away from her embrace the battle within plainly written on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Jareth?" Sarah whispered. She was slightly worried. Had she done something wrong?  
  
"I fear harming you, Aranel," Jareth breathed uneasily. "I may not remember all that my brother did through me, but my body does. I keep worrying that what my flesh desires is not allowed."  
  
Sarah stepped closer putting her arms around his neck. "Jareth, the good guys are allowed to play to. The only thing our Lord asks of us is that we only play with each other." She kissed him lightly before continuing. "Let me help you to see past sex merely for pleasure, Jareth. It was meant to unify a husband and wife in a sacred bond. Just as the Trinity is one, they gave us this gift so that we might taste a piece of Heaven on Earth." She slowly traced the contours of his face watching his eyes close as the feeling washed through him.  
  
"Then I shall let you be in control this night, Aranel."  
  
Sarah smiled. This certainly had to be the first time Jareth had ever let another control him willingly, and she did not take the offer lightly. Slowly she kissed him again as she removed his cape. She could feel fit muscle beneath her hands as they came to rest on his shoulders. Jareth removed her veil carefully and freed her long dark tresses. He had always loved them framing her face. Sarah slid her hands to his waist where they crept beneath his shirt. Beginning to run them up his body once more, she removed the shirt and kissed him with growing passion on his neck. Of their own volition, his fingers began to work on the laces of her gown as her attention to him grew hot with passion. As she kissed his neck, he did the same to her. She lowered her arms momentarily allowing the top of the dress to fall from her shoulders. It had always seemed amazing to her that birthing twins had not marred her skin and form. Now she knew that her Faye blood had healed the marks of motherhood. Jareth reached for her his hands exploring the exposed skin of her body. Her body felt electrified and alive through his touch. Her own hands were tracing the muscles of his hard body. She realized with awe that there was no reason for him to run from a physical fight though he would prefer to use his magic. Her hands came to rest on his hips, and he trembled beneath her touch. Only once had he ever been touched there, and his body faintly remembered the pleasurable experience.  
  
"I am impatient to really see you, my love," Sarah whispered against him.  
  
Her hands slid to his waist and beneath his breeches. She slid the down his legs never breaking contact with his skin. His shoes and pants soon joined his shirt on the floor. She continued running her hands along his legs, and he groaned when she came dangerously close to touching his essence. His manhood swelled and hardened as she continued her teasing. Sarah stood though her hands continued to play along his hips and thighs. Before she even realized what he was doing, her dress was also pooled at her feet. She gasped when one of his hands dropped to the intimate circle of her body. Pushing gently Sarah backed Jareth against his bed, and he was surprised to find himself pushed down on it. With a playful smirk, Sarah straddled his prone form bracing her hands on either side of his head. Leaning down she kissed him for all she was worth, and her breasts pressed against his chest. Sensations raced through her as she felt his hips begin to grind against hers beginning the most ancient rhythm of life. His essence brushed against her, but he made no move to penetrate her. She was in control though he longed to take her as his own. Her hips began to dance with his, and she leaned down to place hot kisses on his chest. She prayed Ione was right, and slowly she placed her hand in his bare palm just as she placed herself in position for him to push his length within her. Both of them inhaled sharply as their feelings combined. She felt his powerful desire surge, and he experienced the overpowering depth of her love. Sarah's form shuddered. It had been a long time since her one and only experience of this type, and her body was not quite prepared for such use. Connected as they were, Jareth felt her pain intensely.  
  
"I never realized it could hurt you so bad," Jareth whispered when his breath caught from his own thrust.  
  
"It will work itself out, Jareth," she assured him.  
  
He waited until she made the first move after the initial shock had passed then he kept his motion slow and steady. Soon her pain was replaced with pleasure and exhilaration. She rocked harder against him encouraging a little bit of rough play. He grinned as he facilitated her need for power. She moaned with each powerful thrust and felt him gradually increase his speed. Her sheath tightened around his pulsing length, and she gasped as she felt the friction of his thrust increased. At last Jareth made one final and powerful thrust, which stole her breath away only to be replaced by a sharp intake when she felt her passion and his burst together as one. His legacy emptied within her as their bodies relaxed from the frenzy of passion. Slowly he continued the rocking motion riding out the waves of their combined release. Sarah leaned down until her hair framed her face and brushed against his cheek. Her lips brushed against his in a tender kiss.  
  
"You are awesome, my heart," she whispered.  
  
"As are you, my love," he breathed before kissing her back. "I'm not sure how you could ever forgive my past, but I am thankful that you did!"  
  
"Jesus forgave you from the cross... could I do anything less?"  
  
His fingers traced the lines of her face. "But I hurt you..."  
  
"Nay, Jareth, it wasn't you. I place no blame at your feet, and you shouldn't either. I love you, Jareth, and I have since I first found your story."  
  
"I loved you then too, but now I know what it truly means to love. I never imagined it could be like this."  
  
"I know what you mean." Smiling she surprised him by rolling them over so that he rested on top of her. "But I think I shall request an encore performance with you in control this time." Her free hand slid between them until it caressed his sated member, which reacted just as she had planned. He hardened and swelled against her as a jolt of passion ran through them both once again.  
  
"You are a playful minx!" he accused lightly.  
  
"I told you, Jareth. Being Christian doesn't mean we can't have fun..."  
  
With renewed vigor the couple reaffirmed their love, and Sarah knew that she had at last found her soul mate. Together they were stronger than they had ever been apart. Perhaps she really had found her happily ever after...  
  
Finis  
  
For now... 


	35. Author's Note

Thank you for not killing the author in my long break between posts. I hope the finished product will help you to forgive me somewhat. ( My Jareth muse and I have been locked in combat on how to finish this tale. Jareth won I guess cause half the last chapter is his inspiration. I tell you the rotten little muse is ruining my reputation! Don't ever get muses guys! And especially don't get three of them!  
  
The Lady Ione Athene 


End file.
